Last of my Clan
by ZephyrDrake
Summary: Growing up, Sesshomaru, lord of the west, had one true friend, rival, and love. This is their story. Told from OC's pov, SesshomaruXOC, InuXKag, MirXSan and other  not till a fair way in the story tho
1. Chapter 1: Last of the Clan

**I dont own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon charracters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

This first chapter, a few after, have no cannon charracters in it (sorry). I'll get to them later, after I show the story of the main OC.

**Chapter 1: Last of the Clan**

A scream tore through an otherwise peaceful night, followed by a string of curses and groans of agony.

The screams were coming from a cave, and the area around had been vacated by the forest residents hours before, when the screaming had started.

Outside the cave, a man paced restlessly, stopping every so often to look into the cave with a worried look. His long dark hair swirled around him as he walked, and his pointed, elongated ears were held tightly to his head with worry. His bronze eyes darted around, looking for signs of enemies, but as of yet, none had come.

As another anguished scream came from within the cave, a second man, sitting with his head resting in his hands, looked up. His eyes, darker than the other's, glared at the other man with annoyance.

"Pacing wont do any good Kazuhiko, sit down." The pacing man stopped and turned to return the glare. "I'd like to see how you would be doing if that was your mate in there, and your pup's coming into the world."

The sitting man sighed.

"Aniki, if we both had mates with pup's on the way, we would be in less of a mess than we are now. We are the last of the Shadow Inu Clan, we need to have pups, or our clan will die with us."

"I know that Michio, I just don't want to have to put Selene through this. The pup's cant be birthed in her true form, but this form's births are so painful for her." Kazuhiko started into the cave, his face filled with regret. It was his fault his mate was in pain, even if they did want pups, this was just to much.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, Kazuhiko's mate lay panting and groaning in agony. She was truly beautiful, even in this state. Her steel blue hair clung to her damp face, her pale yellow eyes, the pupils contracted to tiny slits, darted around in panic, before closing as another contraction hit. The markings on her face, long red lines beneath each eye, glistened under her sweat, and her long ebony horns clanked against the wall each time she threw her head back from the pain.<p>

Her midwives, a young Inu and a pair of Tanuki, scrambled around her, telling her to breath, be calm, and trying to avoid her claws and horns. The Inu had been through Hybrid births before, where the mother's usual birth method would not work due to the father's species, and had to give birth in her humanoid form. It was not a pretty affair. The Tanuki were scared to their wits ends, and wondered how they had been dragged into this to start with.

* * *

><p>Kazuhiko had finally sat down next to his brother, mimicking his position, with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. His sensitive ears, no matter how hard he tried, could not block out the sounds of his mate's pain, and his nose could smell her blood. It was taking every ounce of his control not to burst in there, to stop his beasts urge to stop whatever was causing his mate harm.<p>

His eyes suddenly shot open as he heard a new sound mix in with those of his mates pain. Another cry, this one weak, half whimpering. The sound of a newborn pup. He listened as the cry grew, and his mates cries died down to just a dull roar. He was a father.

He looked over to his brother, who was wearing his stupid lopsided grin.

"One down, four more to go, eh Daddy?" His brother's congratulate whack on the back snapped him out of his stupor, and Kazuhiko grinned. It would not be long now, and he could hold his mate and their litter. He was a father!

* * *

><p>Kazuhiko slowly entered the cave upon the Inu midwife's beckoning, his brother following a few paces behind. As he poked his head into dark back room, he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes.<p>

"Selene?"

His mates eyes opened and stared groggily at him for a few seconds, before she snarled and curled protectively around her litter. Whimpering, Kazuhiko got down on the ground, and shifted forwards a little, asking permission to see his pups. She tilted her head slightly and growled a warning, before moving to allow him to come closer to her pups.

Slowly and carefully, as not to invoke his mates wrath, Kazuhiko moved over to her, and laid down beside her. He propped himself up to look over the litter snuggled up against her.

Three dogs and two bitches. Excellent.

Out of the dogs, two had tails, like himself, one of those had horns like his mother, and one of the bitches also had a tail. The third dog has steel blue hair, as did one of the bitches, while all the others had hair as black as his own.

They all had mixtures of his and Selene's markings, his being large teal stripes that underlined his eyes and defined his cheekbones, and her's being four thin red stripes under her eyes, pointing towards her jawline. Both of them also had stripes along their bodies too, as did the pups.

Kazuhiko cuddled up against his mate, and wrapped his long, fluffy tail around his family.

"They are beautiful Selene, just like you." He smiled happily as his little family fell asleep with him, truly content for the first time in years.

At the doorway, Michio looked at his brother's new family was mixed emotions. He was happy for his brother, but so longed to have his own mate, and own pups. He sniffed, and picked up the scent of the young Inu bitch that had attended to his sister-in-law's labour.

He turned towards the source of the scent, a wicked grin on his face.

"I wonder... I might just ask her if she's spoken for..."

* * *

><p>Yey, finished the first chapter ^^<p>

The main OC is one of the pups that was just born, btw. Dont bite me for not having any cannon's in there yet, InuYasha's not born yet, and there is no reason for the others to be there yet (Sesshie and InuPapa)


	2. Chapter 2: Selene's story & Pup's named

**I dont own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

Sorry, no cannons in this chapter either. You still have to wait a bit.

**Chapter 2: Selene's story and Pup's named**

Selene was getting used to the routine of having 5 pups to care for. Being a Dragon demon, or as her mate said, RyuuYoukai, she would not usually have had so many whelps as once. But like her mate, she had found herself alone, the last of her people, and had needed to mate to a male of another species.

She had travelled very far, and been forced from many areas by other clans of Dragon's, who distrusted her for the simple fact that she was a western Dragon, rather than an eastern. She had failed to find a mate among the dragons of the continent, and had come to the place they called "the island", and had found Kazuhiko.

He was the alpha of a pack of two, the last survivors of their clan. He and his brother had been searching for mates among other dog, or Inu, clans, and failed because the fathers of all their potential mates feared that their daughters would be in danger in the company of the brothers, for their clan had been all but wiped out by other youkai, who still wished the brother's deaths.

So after meeting, she had agreed to mate with him, and they now had a litter of five dragon-dog pups.

The pups had grown quickly, and now could crawl around under her feet as she tried to work. While Inu pups may have been fine with raw meat, dragon hatchlings had theirs cooked, their delicate stomachs not being able to handle raw meat till they were older. So they had decided to play it safe, and the pups were being fed cooked meat.

She turned her head as she heard the light footsteps of her mate coming back from his hunt. He entered their den with a large buck swung over his shoulder, and he quickly began to prepare the meat.

She looked back to what she was doing. Mending yet another blanket that small claws had ripped apart. She gazed over to her litter again and sighed. All five pups were cuddled together on the "puppy pile". He mate had taught her soon after their births that Inu pups all sleep together for much of their lives, in one big pile of bodies and fur, and that pups raised like this worked together much better than those who slept apart.

It had taken some getting used to, but Selene had quickly adapted. She studied her growing pups, looking lovingly at the cute tails and sprawled limbs that stuck out of the pile of pups using each other as pillows.

The little dogs were already bigger than their sisters, but also did more sleeping than them. The two girls were the ones under her feet the most, and one of them always seemed to be watching intent on understanding what she was doing.

They had been talking about names for the pups recently. They had decided to go with names from this land, rather than from her homeland. But they were still stuck on them.

Selene's ear twitched as Michio walked in, humming. He had been to see that Forrest clan bitch again. She smiled. She was still decades to young to mate, and her clan was reluctant, but if he tried hard enough, and proved he would wait for her, Michio might just find a mate in her.

* * *

><p>Kazuhiko watched his pups play, rolling around, nipping each other and giggling their puppy gurgles. They had been discussing names for the last year, and last night had finally named them.<p>

The little Dog with horns, a tail and black hair had been named Yourushi; The dog with the tail and black hair that lacked horns was named Tetsuya; The last dog, with his mother's hair and no tail, was named Susumu; The bitch that looked like her mother, her beautiful steel-blue hair, was named Yuriko; the last bitch, with midnight black hair, a fluffy tail and piercing gold eyes, was named Tsukiko.

* * *

><p>Yey, chapter two!<p>

The last child is the main OC, Tsukiko. This chapter is mostly background story, but I would have needed to explain it sooner or later.

**KursedFire:** Thanks for the review! I'll try and find a way to put Satoshi in there, I do like your OC. I'll just have to figure out how.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh so Fluffy

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 3: Oh so fluffy**

Tsukiko couldn't help herself. The pup had been sitting on the floor, playing, when a strange dog had entered their den to talk with papa. He was sitting now, and right in front of her were two very fluffy... things. And she wanted to touch them.

She took a peek at the owner of the fluffy things. He and papa were talking, and hadn't noticed her yet. She was going to touch the fluffy.

She reached out, and touched one.

Instantly, the fluffy's owner turned around to meet her golden gaze with his equally gold, and highly amused eyes.

Tsukiko was startled. How had he known she was touching it. She flicked her pointed ear, and amusingly, so did the owner of the fluffy. She tilted her head, and so did he. She grinned and started to wag her little fluffy tail, and he grinned back, and reached out an arm to pat her on the head. Tsukiko decided she liked the fluffy dog.

* * *

><p>"You have a very adorable daughter Kazuhiko, what's her name?"<p>

Kazuhiko had been trying so hard not to show the goofy grin that was trying to betray his amusement. Everything his father had said about the Inu no Taisho was true then, right down to a soft spot for pups.

"Her name is Tsukiko m'lord. She's the bravest in the litter, I dont think the others would have dared approach a strange dog, even if he was having a friendly conversation with their sire."

The Inu no Taisho frowned. "I knew your father for a long time, and knew you when you were a pup no bigger than your own. You can drop the formalities, Touga will do."

"If you wish Touga" Kazuhiko smirked. "So, how is YOUR pup doing?"

Touga sighed. "Sesshomaru takes after his mother too much, I wish he hadn't been in a single pup litter, he would be doing better if he had siblings."

"Well you knew that it was a possibility that one of the pups may inherit poison from your lady, and that it may be strong enough to kill the rest of the litter before they were born. Its a pity, all pups should grow up in litters. Your always welcome to bring the pup here to play if you wanted"

"Arigato, but no. Leiko doesn't want the pup to leave the Shiro. We don't see eye to eye on many things now days. She is a fine lady for the west, but she is the most controlling bitch I've ever met."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko watched the conversation, but had no idea what they were talking about. She was far more interested in the big dog's silver hair. Whenever he moved, the ponytail of silver would sway, and was very tempting. If only she could touch it...<p>

* * *

><p>Yey, chapter 3 is done!<p>

Its a little short, but I really like how it's turned out.

And *gasp* I actually included a cannon character!

**KursedFire: **Yes, Sesshie is gonna be the major cannon charrie, Im just getting Tsukiko's story out of the way. And I know how im gonna use Satoshi, and im not telling :P


	4. Chapter 4: Puppy Dog Tails

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 3: Puppy dog tails**

Kazuhiko watched his litter as he escorted them out of the den and into the large clearing he was using for his lesson. He chucked at the irony of the lesson. Normally, pups would be taught how to take humanoid form at this age, not the other way around. But because these pups had been birthed in this form, they would need to learn to transform into their true forms.

It had been 8 years since they were born, but due to the aging of Youkai, a human would mistake them for six year olds. The boys were very close, and loved to play fight, and were very protective of their sisters already. The girls were very intelligent, and loved to play tricks on their brothers, not that the boys had ever found out. They had always thought it was bad luck or each other. The girls really were to cleaver for them.

And now today he would get to see what his beautiful children really looked like.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Yuriko walked behind their brothers and mama, in front of their papa, whispering. They hadn't been told what today's lesson was going to be, but their papa seemed to be in a very good mood about it.<p>

As they entered a large clearing, their mama stood to the side, but urged them to keep going. Once they were in the centre, their papa told them to stop. They all turned around and stared at their papa, wondering what it was they were doing here.

"Today, you my pups, will be learning how to transform into your true forms."

* * *

><p>All the pups sat on the ground, their heads hurting. Their papa had spend the last two hours explaining how the transformation worked, how to do it, and giving them instructions on what to do once they had transformed. Their heads really, really did hurt now.<p>

Kazuhiko watched his pups for a few more moments, before turning to walk away. They all looked up in confusion. Then they felt it. Their father's yoki started to swirl around him, strong enough to become visible. His yoki was dark, like black mist, with teal streaks running through it. As the pups stared at their papa with fear and awe, his eyes bled red, and he growled as his face begun to elongate.

They watched as their papa was consumed in a black energy, that looked somewhere between flames and mist. When it died down, a large sleek black dog was in his place. The massive beast was massive, much bigger than anything the pups had ever seen. He walked over to them, winning softly to them, to sooth their fear. This would have been so much easier the other way around.

The pups looked up at their papa standing over them in awe. They had known he didn't really look like they saw him every day, but he was huge! He started to nose one of the young dogs, Tetsuya, who stood up. Their papa nosed him until he was far enough away, then barked.

Tetsuya gulped, then nodded. He began trying to extend his yoki, building up the energy needed to transform. After a good ten minutes, he had built up enough, and was consumed in the black and teal flame-mist like their papa had been.

When he came out, he was actually smaller than before. A big black puppy, with floppy ears, a long (way to long) fluffy tail, and a little pair of wings was in his place. He was basically a large fuzz ball too. His bronze eyes looked up at his papa, and he barked. The others all fell over laughing, he looked way to cute!

* * *

><p>One by one they all transformed. Yourushi was another black puppy, with more fuzz on top than on his sides, a pair of shiny black horns on his head, and long teal stripes just like his father's under his eyes. Susumu looked like a fluffy baby dragon, but far more stocky that the usual eastern types. His long serpentine tail has six little stubs along it, and he had a tiny pair of horns on his head, much smaller than Tetsuya's. Yuriko looked like a petite puppy, her little ears standing upright on her head, a short tail, and long legs. She also had wings like Tetsuya. And last was Tsukiko.<p>

As she emerged from her black and red flame-mist, her mama looked at her with starts in her eyes. This pup had taken after her the most, had more dragon in her than dog. Her long legs and body shape were more dog like, yes, but instead being mostly fluffy like her siblings, this one had beautiful pearly black scales, as well as a jet black mane and a ridiculously fluffy long tail. Her little wings were like her sisters and brother's, but larger already. Two tiny horns were upon her head, and her stiffer, but still fluffy, ears pointed backwards, flicking occasionally. Under her eyes, three red stripes, just like her mama's, pointed towards her jaw.

* * *

><p>Kazuhiko and Selene watched their brood play in their true forms, full of pride. They were all perfect blends of Inu and Ryuu, each unique, and each would have special skills and abilities they would bring to the clan. They were the future, their happiness and love all in bundles of fluff and scales. They would love their children for as long as they lived.<p>

If only they had of known how short that would be.

* * *

><p>I'm so evil :3 Cliffie!, cliffie! :3<p>

I drew adult versions of all the pups, if I can beg mum to let me borrow her scanner tomorrow, I'll put them on DA.

And I beat you this time KursedFire Couldn't review before I updated :P


	5. Chapter 5: Those who hate Dogs

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. Satoshi is KursedFire's OC.**

Sorry its taken a while to post this. I was a bit stuck.

**Chapter 5: Those who hate dogs**

Sitting on a rock outside of camp, Satoshi grumbled as he slowly tapped his hanbô against the ground in boredom. He hated guard duty, oh yes he did. But everyone had to take their turn, otherwise they might all be doomed.

He glanced back to the camp. The other demons were crouded around the fire, drinking sake, having fun. That was what he wanted to be doing. But no, on one of the few nights they had sake, he was on guard duty.

The sake wouldn't last long anyway, he knew. Their group had been slowly growing over the years, bringing in more demons of different species. Most were outcasts, some had needed major training, but all had one thing in common. They hated dogs.

The dog demons were, as a species, considered weak for one reason. They were human lovers. They protected the humans in their territories, and there was a noticeablely larger number of InuHanyou than any other kind of Hanyou.

And on top of that, they tended to be far to strict when it came to laws and other demons. If you didn't do as they said, you were mauled and banished, if not killed. Many of the demons in their small army all hated one dog in particular. The Inu no Taisho.

Satoshi sighed and closed his eyes. They were almost at the same strength as they had been two decades ago, when they had tried and almost succeeded in wiping out one of the most annoying dog clans, the shadow dogs. The dogs had been slaughtered, and only two young males got away, but they hadn't faired much better. They had lost most of their army, and they had outnumbered the dogs three to one.

By the end of the battle, there was only a dozen of them left, including himself. They had all been too injured to try and follow the last two dogs, and had retreated. They were glad they had too, because the dogs had summoned the Inu no Taisho himself to their aid.

His eyes began to bleed red from the memory of the news they had gotten a few years later. The elder of the surviving dogs had mated, and had a litter of five. Since then, they had tried multiple times to kill the pups, but each time they failed. The shadow dogs had moved into the sky dogs territory, and were being protected.

Now the pups were older and not as defenceless, but still easy enough to kill. But if any of them had their clan's special abilities, they would be a handful. And they had just learned that the second brother had taken a mate.

Their leader, the dragon Toyokazu, had mobilised them upon hearing that news. He did not wish their work and sacrifices to be for naught. He hated the dogs with more passion than anyone else in their army, and wished for their deaths one clan at a time.

Looking up to the starts with his now blood red eyes, Satoshi smiled and chuckled. Three days more, and they would be at the shadow dogs new den, and they would slaughter them all.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko eyed her opponent, watching carefully. She would let him make the first move. She watched as he slowly raised his dagger, and changed his stance. It wasn't perfect, but it was a good effort for someone his age. She reached back and unhooked the fan her mother had given her.<p>

She watched as her opponent started to charge. She waited till he was about to strike, before she opened her fan and blocked, jumping to the side as the dagger slid across the dragon bone frame. Her opponent pivoted, changing direction to continue the charge, and she jumped again, grabbed hold of one of the horns on the boy's head, and used the leverage to flip over him.

As she landed, she quickly turned and kicked him in the back of the knees, sending him to the ground.

"I win again Yorushi!"

Yorushi looked up at his sister. He couldn't figure out how she did it. Every time, he would get beaten by her. He glared at her again before standing up, and walking away , sulking.

* * *

><p>Kazuhiko watched his son and daughter spar with pride. His son would probably start winning once he began to use a sword, but his daughter was too quick for him. She didn't exactly play fair either. He smiled as his son walked away sulking. It was never fun to be beaten by your sister. He looked over his daughter again. She was slowly growing into a beautiful young demoness. His litter was 18 now, though in human years they were only 11. In a few years he may just start getting proposals from other clans asking for her and her sister's hands.<p>

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud yawn behind him. He turned to see his very tired brother.

"You look like you haven't slept in a month"

Michio glared at him. "You KNOW I have hardly slept in a month. The pups just wont settle."

Kazuhiko gave Michio a goofy grin. "Now you know how I felt, don't ya?" He chuckled. "Three news pups, and Selene and I are planning on having another litter after yours are a little older. Our clan is going to be restored to its former glory, trust me."

* * *

><p>Yey, another chapter that only mentions cannon charries!<p>

**KursedFire:** Thure, your charrie is in the story, and is ebil :3

Thanks to everyone who is faving the story! I almost had a heart attack over how many emails I got that said people have faved it!


	6. Chapter 6: Till death do us Part

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. Satoshi is KursedFire's OC.**

Warning: Character death and gore.

**Chapter 6: Till death do us Part **

Slowly creeping in the forest around the den of the shadow dogs, Satoshi and the demons he was leading had yet to be detected. The small group of eight had been selected from the army because they could conceal their auras and scents, so as not to give the dogs an early warning. There was a backup group within shouting distance, to be called if something went wrong.

The plan was simple. Go in, slit throats. Have enough men to fight should it fail.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko woke up whimpering. Something was wrong, it was too quiet. Dis-tangling herself from the other pups in the pile and stepping over her sleeping aunt, she made her way towards the futon where her parents were sleeping.<p>

She shook her father's shoulder till he groggily opened an eye. "What's wrong Tsu?"

"I don't know, but somethings not right. I cant sleep..."

Kazuhiko sighed and sat up, making sure his sleeping hakama was tied, and slowly stood.

"Here, I'll show you nothings wrong."

He nudged her in the shoulder and started walking towards the entrance of the den. As he turned a corner, his suddenly caught a very faint scent.

Shoving Tsukiko behind him, he raised his arm and yelped when he felt a sudden force and sharp pain. His eyes snaped up, and he saw a dagger embeded in his arm, with the claws of the wielder still wrapped around it. His eyes followed the claws up to their owner. A pair of very cranky yet smug gold and red eyes glared back at him.

"Tsukiko, run and wake everyone!" He screamed, before shoving the other being away, trying to give the others time. Tsukiko screamed as she ran, so by the time she had gotten back to the room where the others slept, everyone else was awake.

Her mother stared at her in disbelief. Tsukiko had been sprayed with her father's blood. "Papa said to run!" The terror in her eyes and voice quickly got everyone moving.

* * *

><p>As Selene and Shizukesa, Michio's mate, sheperded and carried the pups out of the den using the secret back tunnel, Michio ran to aid his brother.<p>

"KAZUHIKO!" He saw his brother fending off several attackers with just his own claws and powers. "Michio! Get the Onna's and pups out of here!" Michio gulped and nodded, before running back down the tunnels. He nor Kazuhiko noticed the lone attacker slink off after him.

* * *

><p>It was all going wrong. The alpha had been awake with a pup when he was in the den, and had been able to fend off his attacks so far. He had called for the others to help, but this one dog was refusing to die. When the second dog appeared, the first had ordered him to leave with the onnas and pups. Satoshi could not allow that. So he slunk off after them.<p>

* * *

><p>Running through the tunnels to the exit, Tsukiko was terrified. As they finally got to the doors, they stopped. Her mother started attacking the rusted lock and hinges to break off the door.<p>

By the time her mama had gotten the door open, her uncle had arrived. "Kazuhiko said to get you out, we have to go!"

As they ran out, the elder male pups ahead with Shizukesa and her new pups, the older female pups and their mother behind with Michio, Tsukiko tripped.

As they were running so fast, it took a moment before they realised what had happened.

"Tsukiko!" Tsukiko watched as her mother ran back to her. Then to her horror, her mother fell, screaming in agony, with dagger in her chest, right where her heart was.

"MAMA!"

* * *

><p>Satoshi had watched the pup fall with a smile on his face. When her mother ran back to aid her, he had thrown his last dagger, and it had hit home. Now the demoness was laying in a pool of her own blood. He smirked and came out of the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Michio gaped in horror as his sister-in-law was killed. Her pup was too close to the ememy, he couldnt get there in time. He made a decidion that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He pushed the wailing pups ahead and screamed.<p>

"KEEP RUNNING!"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko watched her family run with tears streaming down her face. They had abandoned her to her fate. She screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Satoshi winced and snarled at the high pitched scream that came from the pup. He watched as she got up and tried to run, and with a smug smile on his face, pounced.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko suddenly found herself pinned beneath her mothers killer, and stared in fear at his cruel smirk. She watched in terror as he raised one clawed hand, and her eyes widened as is was suddenly covered in black fox fire. She closed her eyes and screamed as she saw him bring it down, wishing she was anywhere but here. But the pain never came, she wasn't there any more.<p>

* * *

><p>Just as Satoshi brought down his claws to end the pups miserable life, she turned to black smoke and vanished. "NO!" He snarled and whipped around to see where she had gone, but she had truly vanished. No scent, no aura. "The damned pup is a PHASER!"<p>

He took out his frustrations on the surrounding trees until he felt his men approach from behind. He turned and saw their cargo, which lightened his mood a little. They dragged the mutilated, bloodied body of the alpha shadow dog.

"At least we got that one" The other demons shied away from him as he lead them away.

* * *

><p>By the time Tsukiko figured out how to pull herself back together from her dark mist form, it was well into the day. After making sure her mothers killer and his men were gone, she carefully made her way to her mothers body.<p>

Not only did she find her mother's body, but also her father's.

Tsukiko spent hours crying over their bodies, before getting hungry and tired. She had no idea how to find the rest of her clan, so she set out into the forest, content to just find food and shelter.

* * *

><p>*cries* I hated killing them *sniffs* Oh well, at least now I can get on with the main parts of the story.<p>

Sorry for all the jumping between points of view, it was just the best way for this chapter.

**LightningRip:** Thanks! Sesshie is coming real soon, so be patient!


	7. Chapter 7: Lost then Found

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. **

**Chapter 7: Lost then Found**

Tsukiko crouched low, trying to avoid being seen. The mob of angry villagers that had been tailing her marched past, making lots of noise in an attempt to flush her out. She had been on her own for weeks now, and had gotten desperate. She had stolen some food and clothes from a village, and had been caught. She had ran, but was too tired to phase.

She let out a sigh as they finally left, then hadn't sensed her, so she was safe, for now. As soon as she was sure they were out of earshot, she made a break for it, running deeper into the forest.

The ningen villagers had scared her badly. She knew they would be mad at her for stealing, but they wanted to kill her just for being a demon, she didn't understand. Her father had always told her that the dog demons protected humans, so she believed they wouldn't mind her presence. But she was wrong.

They had attacked her with farm tools and burning torches.

She had ran for her life. She eventually found the hollow tree trunk she had been sleeping in for the last few days and climbed in. She wrapped her fluffy tail around herself for warmth, and began to devour the rice cakes she had stolen. She eventually fell asleep, with a full belly for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>Touga walked through the village, trying to pick up the scent of the demon that the villagers had called him to get rid of. This village was very close to his shiro, and under his protection. The headman had sent a messenger last night calling for his aid, as a demon had attacked and stolen their food.<p>

He eventually found the scent, and began to walk away from the village. The villagers all began to relax after he left, most still hated to have a demon among them. Even if he had given his word to protect them, they barely trusted him, and didn't trust any of the other demons he could have sent instead.

He soon tracked the scent deep into the forest. From the look of things, it was not a very large demon, probably either a small lesser demon or a young demon. Both were possibilities. He soon found a large hollow tree trunk, where the scent was coming from. The scent itself was hard to figure out, he couldn't tell what kind of demon it was. He stepped towards the tree trunk, and peered into the hole in its side.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko stirred in her sleep. She opened an eye, and saw the sunlight coming into her hiding place from the entrance. She could hear movement outside. She carefully grasped her mother's fan, and pulled herself up to peer outside.<p>

She came nose to nose with the Inu no Taisho.

"EEEPPP!" Tsukiko fell and landed on her tail at the base on the tree trunk in shock. There was another demon outside, a very powerful one, but she recognised his scent. She had met him before.

She looked up to see a pair of slightly amused eyes studying her.

"Are you the demon who had been stealing from the village nearby?"

Tsukiko blinked a few times, then got mad. "I ONLY DID IT ONCE! I WAS HUNGRY AND TIRED AND IM ALL ALONE AND DONT KNOW HOW TO HUNT!"

Touga blinked a few times. This young demoness was actually screaming her lungs out at him. He studied her features, her angry gold eyes, her black hair, her fluffy tail. Then realisation hit him.

"Your one of Kazuhiko's pups, aren't you?"

Tsukiko glared at him. "Yeah, or at least I was. My parents are dead." She paused. "Who are you anyway, and how did you know who my father was?"

Touga's eyes softened, remembering how he had found the shadow dog's den a few weeks back.

"I am the Inu no Taisho, Touga. I was good friends with your grandfather, and knew your father since he was a pup." He paused. "Do you know if anyone else made it out alive?"

Tsukiko lowered her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "They left me, after Mama was killed, uncle told everyone else to keep running, and left me."

Touga thought for a moment. They had not found any other bodies, but the survivors had not contacted them. They probably wouldn't be able to, they wouldn't want to risk giving out their location when a large group of demons was hunting them.

"I'll tell you what pup, if you want, I'll take you to my shiro, so that you can get cleaned up and fed. I'll even try and help find your uncle and aunt for you. You can stay as long as you'd like."

Tsukiko considered her options. She would most likely be killed or starve if she stayed out in the wild. And if she were to take up the Inu no Taisho's offer, she would be protected, and may be able to find the rest of her family.

"Fine."

Touga stood back as she scampered out of the tree trunk. As she stood beside him, waiting, he put his hand on her head.

"Everything is going to be ok."

And so they began to travel to the western Shiro.

* * *

><p>OMG, I INCLUDED A CANNON CHARRIE AGAIN!<p>

There will be a lot more of that from now on too X3

**KursedFire: **Yeah, I may have overdone the evilness just a smidge, but might as make his heart black in this fic, cause he's nice normally, ne?

I love reviews! They fuel mah writing!


	8. Chapter 8: I don't play by the rules

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. **

**Chapter 8: I don't play by the rules**

Shying behind Touga as they walked through the fortress surrounding the shiro, Tsukiko was scared out of her wits. She had never been around so many other demons, and had never been in such a big place. Touga had been kind enough to let her hide in his Mokomoko's, but she still knew the others knew she was here. They were dog demons, they would have easily smelled her. She was petrified.

As they walked past guards and villagers, and through gates, Tsukiko's nerves began to give out on her. She started shaking and whining, clutching Touga's hakama for dear life.

Eventually they reached the inner gates and she began to calm down. There were no longer many others around, and the inner walls were filled with gardens and ponds. She continued to follow Touga, but got confused as he turned towards an outdoor training field instead of the shiro.

* * *

><p>Touga winced as the pups tiny claws pinched his skin through his hakama as he walked through his fortress. She was petrified of the amount of demons, he knew that much. Her pack had been so small, that this was probably a rather large shock to see so many in one place.<p>

As they entered the inner walls he felt her relax a little, both physically and in her aura. When he turned towards the outdoor training field instead of the shiro doors, he looked down to see her confused eyes.

"I know you are tired little one, but I have to see what you can do before I let you sleep, so I can organise a sensei for you. All pups start training younger than you are even now here, even females." He smiled down at her to comfort her.

"What do I have to do?" Tsukiko didn't know how to show off her talents and skills. She had hardly trained, only knowing what litter her parents had taught her with a practice sword and her mother's war fan.

"You will be fighting someone, only a mock battle, and I'll be there to supervise." He patted her head when he noticed her worried eyes.

"He wont hurt you, he has too much honor not to. You'll be fighting my son."

Tsukiko looked up in shock. She could see by the look on his face that she would be alright, but she was still apprehensive. Not only was she going to be fighting someone that she hadn't seen fight or knew how they fought, and they had years more training than her, but he was a lords son. The Inu no Taisho's heir!

Touga pushed her forward, around the corner and into the training field. She looked around and her eyes fell on another silver haired demon.

Tsukiko's eyes widened as she studied him. He looked perhaps 12 in human years, but was probably already in his mid 20's. His silver hair was tied in a low pony tail, which came down to his mid back. He was dressed in a white haori and green hakama, and was busy sparing with another young demon.

* * *

><p>Both young demons stopped when they felt Touga's presence. The second, a brown haired Inu, bowed low, but the silver haired one just nodded.<p>

"Father."

Touga nodded in response.

"Sesshomaru."

He turned his gaze to the second boy. "Binya, you may go." He watched as the youngster bowed again, put his practice sword away, and left.

"Who is that Father?" Tsukiko felt the young demon's critical eye on her. She probably looked a mess, after having lived wild for weeks.

"This is the daughter of lord Kazuhiko of the shadow dogs. She may be the last survivor, we have not been able to track any other survivors." Tsukiko looked up in surprise at Touga. Her father had been a lord? Why hand they been told?

"I need you to spar with her, so I can see what she already knows. Is that ok with you Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Father, I will test the young Lady."

Tsukiko gulped. The boy sounded so mechanical, like he had said this a hundred times already. She guess he had though, seeing as he was the Inu no Taisho's son, and it was expected of him. She walked forwards into the training field, her nerves causing her to panic. Not that the young lord in front of her was helping, his smug grin over her clear state of panic making it even worse. Touga handed her one of the bamboo practice swords, and she took her stance in front of Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru smirked at the girl in front of him. Her aura was in a horrid state and he could smell her fear. Her stance wasn't right, she was unbalanced, and clearly had little experience with a sword. Even as young as he was, he had trained since he was strong enough to pick up one of the bamboo practice swords, and had trained in many weapons. This would be easy.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko slowly nodded, ready to be beaten to a pulp. She saw him take the affence, and charge her. She blocked his strike, over and over, and slowly he began to overpower her. He started getting past her defence, tapping her on the side or legs when he got through. She was surprised he was only tapping her, pulling back at the last second as not to injure her.<p>

Suddenly, she felt her sword being flicked away and found herself lying on her back with Sesshomaru standing over her, his bamboo sword inches from her neck, smirking.

"As if this Sesshomaru could be beaten by a mere onna."

That made her angry. Not only had he beaten her by tossing her sword, but he had underestimated her because she was a girl. She began to growl when he turned away to his father.

"Have you seen enough Father? I would like to go in now."

A sly smirk came to Tsukiko's face, and before he could turn back to her, she phased.

Sesshomaru looked back to the young demoness he had beaten, only to find her not there. He looked around, he couldn't see or smell her, and her aura had vanished.

Touga noticed his son's confused expression, and his eyes widened as he saw a black cloud of smoke form behind Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko phased back into her solid form right behind her opponent. She hadnt practised doing this much, and it took a lot of energy, but she did NOT want to loose to this sexist dog!<p>

She kicked him in the back of the knees, and twisted his arm to make him drop his weapon. He snarled and rolled away within seconds, but she had already pounced onto him.

The fight quickly escalated, both pups using claws and fangs. Touga was sitting back, laughing his ass off. Sesshomaru had only ever fought demons who were playing by the rules, it was about time he got jumped. He watched, still laughing, as the two kicked up dust as they rolled on the floor, snarling, clawing, kicking and biting. He could already smell blood, so he decided it was time to separate them. The young demoness had surprised him, not only could she phase, but she could phase so young!

Touga walked up to the two and grasped each by the back of the neck and pulled them up. Even held like this, they were still fighting. He chuckled and began to pull them apart. Eventually he had each at arms length apart, and they stopped clawing at each other, though still growled.

He looked over each of them. Both of them had shredded clothing, cuts and bite wounds, and were bleeding, but were already starting to heal. This was the sort of scrap you would expect from male litter mates, not two unrelated pups of opposite gender! Touga couldn't help but laugh. This little demoness would be good for his son.

* * *

><p>Both pups were still growling as he carried them inside. A shocked gasp from his mate made Touga look up.<p>

"Touga what happened!" He watched his mate run down the stairs to her injured pup.

"It was nothing, they were sparing and this little lady took offence to something our son said. They are already almost fully healed Leiko, there is no need to worry."

Touga called over one of the maids and asked them to take Tsukiko to bathe and dress, and took his son personally to the private bath, much to both Sesshomaru's and Leiko's protests.

Once in the bath house, Touga again started to chuckle.

"What is so funny Father? The little bitch cheated!"

That only made Touga laugh harder. "Not everyone plays by the rules Sesshomaru, especially when they don't even know the rules" he paused for another good laugh. "And besides, you got your ass handed to you by an onna! Watching that was priceless!"

Sesshomaru scowled. His father really did have a horrible sense of humour.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to be Tsukiko's personal escort for a while. She has never been around so many other demons, and is all alone." Touga almost started laughing again as his son pouted, a very rare event. "No trying to get out of this, she is your responsibility till I say otherwise. And please, do not try and take each other's throats out."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko whined and whimpered as the maids ran a brush through her hair. It had become knotted, and was very painful to brush. They had bathed her and cleaned her wounds, and dressed her in a very nice kimono, and were now doing her hair. She was told that dinner was almost ready, that was the only reason she consented to the torture that was having her hair brushed.<p>

She looked over the kimono she was wearing. It was all pink. She very, very much disliked it. The outer kimono was light pink with a floral pattern, edged in a brighter pink, and the obi was also a bright pink. The inner kimono was white, with very pale pink edges. The sleeves were very long, coming down to her knees. She didnt know what the maids were thinking, but clearly they thought she looked good in pink. The soft shoes also matched.

When they were finally done with her hair, they started her make-up. She had no idea why someone would want their make-up done for dinner, it made no sense! When they finally released her, she stood in front of the mirror and scowled. They had put a pink fan shaped ornament in her hair, as well as a fresh red rose. Her lips were red, and her eyes highlighted in black, with dark eye-shadow. Even her black tail had a pink ribbon tied in it. They really had gone overboard.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat at the table bored. He was waiting for his parents, and her, to get here for dinner. He looked up and his jaw almost dropped as Tsukiko was lead in by a maid. She really did look like a lords daughter now. She certainly did scrub up. Both of them began to growl when she was sat beside him. Neither had forgotten their earlier scrap.<p>

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru. He was dressed in a green and white kimono, the green patterned with sakura blossom prints. His eyes were locked on hers, and both were growling. She was used to brothers she could outsmart or intimidate, but she doubted she would win like that with this dog. He was older, stronger, faster, and intelligent. But she still didn't want to loose. So she turned away from him and stuck her nose in the air, ignoring him.

Sesshomaru's jaw actually did drop this time. She was ignoring him, dismissing him as unimportant. This had never happened to him, and he was shocked. This onna had not only managed to jump him, but also had deemed him unimportant! He growled and turned away as his parents entered the room.

* * *

><p>They managed to make it through dinner with very few more growls or death glares, seeing as Tsukiko was mostly ignoring Sesshomaru. Touga and Leiko watched their son with fascination. He had been deemed unimportant, and now he was basicly begging from attention from the one who had done it. They both wanted to fall over laughing.<p>

By the end of dinner, Sesshomaru was sulking and Tsukiko had a smug smirk on her face. That was, until Touga informed them of the sleeping arrangements. Then they were both very loudly protesting.

"I don't want to hear any more, there is no other room where Tsukiko can stay, all the guest rooms are full. It will only be a short while Sesshomaru, its not like you take up an entire futon anyway."

"But its MY room Father! Why should I share it!" Sesshomaru defiantly did not want to share his futon with HER!

"For once I agree! I don't want to share with him!" Tsukiko was begging, she hated this dog, she didn't want to have to spend a whole night in the same room!

"You slept on the same bed as your brothers, uncle and father, ne? Why is this any different?" Touga was slowly dragging the two towards Sesshomaru's bed chamber.

"That was a puppy pile! We slept like that since I was born! This is different, I don't know him!"

"Think of it like a puppy pile with more room then."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Sesshomaru glared at each other from across the futon. They had not only been thrown in here, but the door had been locked to prevent their escape. Curled up in a blanket and her tail, Tsukiko was tired, but tried to stay awake. Across the futon, Sesshomaru was also worn out, and his eyes were not listening to his order to stay open. Eventually, then both fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Yey! Three cannons this chapter! Sesshie, Touga (InuPapa) AND Leiko (SesshMama)!<p>

And isnt it adorable, how much Sesshie and Tsu hate each other already :3

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9:I will remove your tongue onna

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. **

**Chapter 9: I will remove your tongue onna**

Tsukiko began to return to the land of the waking. She scrunched up her face, wanting to stay asleep, but just could not return to the bliss of the land of dreams. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a few times as her eyes began to focus. What she found did NOT please her.

Laying in front of her, curled the other was than she was, Sesshomaru was still asleep. They both laying with their feet at the ends of the futon, and their heads were right next to each other. She admitted that he looked rather peaceful when he was asleep and not giving her death glares, but that didn't mean she wasn't mortified.

She was about to scream and get up when a clawed hand covered her mouth.

"Scream this close to my ear and kami help me I will remove your tongue."

She hesitated and looked into his eyes. He seemed very cranky, and tired. He clearly wasn't a morning person. She narrowed her own and tried to remove his hand, but he wouldn't let go. So she tried to bite, but he was holding her mouth in such a way that she couldn't. She inwardly groaned. There was only one choice left to remove his hand.

She licked it.

Sesshomaru instantly snatched his hand away and snarled, and Tsukiko pulled away and got off the futon. "Thats what you get for putting your hand over my mouth, if you don't like it, don't do it again."

Sesshomaru glared at her as she walked over to the door and began to pull at the handle and knock.

"Hello! We would like to get out now!"

"They are punishing us for our behaviour yesterday, I doubt they will let us leave till midday at the earliest." With that, Sesshomaru leaned back and pulled his blanket back over himself. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting more sleep. I will remove your tongue if you wake me again before the release us, bitch."

Tsukiko was livid.

"Well, DOG, what do you suppose I do? I'm not going to sleep again with you there!"

Sesshomaru turned to glare at her. "This Sesshomaru doesn't care, so long as your quiet."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sighed and shifted on the floor. She had found a bunch of scrolls in Sesshomaru's room, they were stories and legends, and he hadnt complained when she had started reading them.<p>

Her 'read' pile was now much larger than the 'unread' pile. It was almost midday, and she was getting bored of this. She had no idea how Sesshomaru was still asleep. Nobody could sleep THIS late! She stood up and walked over to him, she wanted him to help get out.

As she stood over him, he cracked an eye open. "Leave me alone onna."

Tsukiko grew angry when he just shut it again. She was about to turn around and leave again, when she decided to try one more time. She poked him with her toe.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabed her ancle and pulled, and Tsukiko squeaked in suprise as she was pulled to the floor. Sesshomaru gave a warning growl, thinking it would be enough, but it just made Tsukiko angryer. She launched herself at him, claws digging into his shoulders.

He snarled and pushed her off, but due to her claws being in his shoulders, he was pulled along to. And so again, then were fighting tooth and claw.

* * *

><p>Touga and Leiko were walking towards Sesshomaru's room to let he and Tsukiko out again when then heard a loud thud and snarling. They hurried quickly to the room, and opened the door.<p>

They found Sesshomaru and Tsukiko once again fighting. Tsukiko had just managed to throw Sesshomaru off again, and had pounced on him, hands at his throat, snarling and red eyed. Sesshomaru was snarling too, his eyes rimed with red, but not nearly as much as Tsukikos.

Touga and Leiko looked at each other and sighed, before going in to seperate them. What were they going to do with these two?

* * *

><p>The fight wasnt origonaly planned, but I was chatting to LightningRip and she begged So the rest of the planned chapter will be moved to the next chapter.<p>

**LightningRip:** Yey, thanks! Good sugestions, but cant use them, soz.

Yeah... 3 chapters in one day -_-' writing juice is almost all gone X3

(not to mention two of said chapters were written after midnight...)


	10. Chapter 10: Damn you instincts!

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. **

**Chapter 10: Damn you instincts!**

Sitting and sulking in the garden, Tsukiko watched the other pups play. Even after their fight this morning, Sesshomaru had been told to stay close to her, and it was annoying her to no end. He was leaning against a tree behind her, speaking to another young demon.

She watched the other pups, mostly all younger, play in the garden, and sighed. She missed her brothers and sister so much, what she wouldn't give just to know they were at least alive. She hugged her knees and blew a strand of hair off her face.

Once again, the maids had dressed her up in a kimono that was far to nice to even think of doing anything fun in. But at least it was not pink this time. The outer kimono was red with silvery gold butterflies embroidered into it, edged in gold, with a gold obi, and the inner kimono was plain red. She even had gold shoes to match.

They had done her hair up too, her long locks were now pulled up on top of her hair into some fancy bun, but done in such a way to give her a sort of a bob hair cut look at the same time. They had shoved hair pins and ribbons into her hair, and she was starting to feel like their dress up doll.

Tsukiko looked up when she felt a tap on her knee. A young male pup, slightly covered in dirt, was standing in front of her smiling.

"Can I show you my treasure?" Tsukiko smiled, she couldn't help it, this pup was so cute!

"Sure, let me see."

The pup held out his hands and opened them. Tsukiko screamed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had been chatting to one of the other male pups, the conversation going down the lines of being bored and wanting to pull a prank or two, when he heard Tsukiko scream. He was instantly alert, and looked her her. He saw her cloud of smoke dissipating and panicked.<p>

When he felt her phase back into her solid form behind him and clutch the back of his haori for dear life, he took a defensive stance and tried to find the source of her fear.

"Why are you screaming! What's wrong!"

"ITS A WORM!"

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. The other pup was now on his ass laughing, unable to control himself. He spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Please tell me you did not send the entire guard who heard that onto full alert because of a WORM!"

"Yes, I did, sorry but I cant stand them!"

Sesshomaru was speechless. This onna would fight him tooth and claw at the drop of a hat without the slightest hint of fear, yet at the sight of a worm she was screaming and running in panic.

Tsukiko looked up at him, tears in her eyes, still trembling with fear.

"Is it... is it gone?" Sesshomaru wanted to be far more angry with her than he was, but all his instincts told him that when an onna was afraid, he had to take care of her.

_Stupid instincts, why don't you leave me alone to do as I please for once._

Sesshomaru looked back to where she had been sitting. The younger pup was now gone, having lost interest, but the worm was on the ground. He grabbed Tsukiko's wrist and dragged her over. By the time they got there, she was again clutching his haori for dear life. He leaned down and picked up the offending creature, and tossed it into a nearby koi pond.

"There happy?"

Tsukiko looked up and nodded, relief written all over her face.

"Good, cause if it happens again, Im not helping."

* * *

><p>That evening, dinner was far more civil. Sesshomaru and Tsukiko did not send each other death glares, or mouth off to each other, and interacted as two of their station dictated. Until they were told they had to share a room again, then the whining started like no tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Yey, another short chapter X3<p>

Yes, Tsukiko is terrified of WORMS.

**LightningRip: **Thank you, I needed more writing juice ^^

I'll have another chapter ready probably by the end of the day, at the latest. If LightningRip comes online to chat with me tho, expect several chapters again today, she has a habit of pushing for me to write more right away X3


	11. Chapter 11: Fluffy :3

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. **

* * *

><p>Translations!<p>

Sore ga, doushita? = So what?

Yoroshii! = Fine! or Ok!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Fluffy... :3<strong>

It had been two years since Tsukiko had come to the shiro of the Inu no Taisho, and she had settled in nicely. She spend most of her time with Sesshomaru, at Touga's request, but still disliked the fact that she often had nothing to do.

Sitting under her favourite tree, with Sesshomaru sitting up in its branches, today she had to watch a litter of pups who's parents had come to meet with Touga. They were cousins of Sesshomaru, and from the storm dog clan.

She looked up at the dozing dog demon in the tree, and decided to wake him. She climbed up onto a lower branch, and reached out a finger to poke him.

"Poke me, I dare you."

Tsukiko smirked. He was always giving her empty threats like this. So she kept going, and shoved a clawed digit into his side, harder than she needed to.

Sesshomaru yelped and turned too quickly, and fell from his perch, landing hard on the ground.

"TSUKIKO! What was that for!" He glared at her from the ground, and she couldn't help but succumb to a fit of giggles. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her tail, and yanked it back, causing her to yelp even louder and fall down next to him, but she was to far into her giggle fit to stop even after that. He glared at her until she started to calm down.

"You.. told.. me to baka!" She was still giggling to much to talk properly. "So I DID!"

"I didn't actually want you to, you know that!" Tsukiko laughed again at the look on his face, it was a half pout half scowl.

"Now, what did you want?" Sesshomaru knew that she would have poked him anyway, but the warning had meant that he could get a little revenge.

"I'm bored, your cousins are playing together and we have to sit here and do nothing."

Sesshomaru smirked. "We could always spar if you wanted."

Tsukiko smirked back. "Your on doggie boy!"

* * *

><p>They spent the afternoon clashing bamboo blades, much to the entertainment of the younger pups. Both landed a few hits, Sesshomaru doing so due to speed and skill, and Tsukiko by being unpredictable with her phasing. She had to constantly switch her strategy with Sesshomaru, he was learning quickly how to predict where and when she would phase.<p>

Eventually, the sparing match ended, when Tsukiko phased and Sesshomaru got behind her to quickly, and trapped her between himself and his weapon, his free hand pulling her sword arm out of the way.

"I win onna, you cant beat me."

"Sexist dog"

"But I'm right, ne?"

"Sore ga, doushita? I'll beat you again eventually!"

"Hn, somehow I doubt that"

Tsukiko glared up at him, hating the smug smirk on his face.

"Could you release me now?" Sesshomaru looked up in thought.

"Why should I?" Tsukiko started growling. "Let me go Sesshomaru, or I'll kick you where it hurts."

"Fine, but don't forget that I can beat you every time."

Tsukiko glared at him as he released her, thinking how good it would feel to kick him where it hurt anyway.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko groaned as she was once again put to the mercy of the maids who so loved to doll her up as they pleased. She usually dressed herself in less formal kimonos, but tonight there was a special event of some kind, she had not been told what, only that one, she had to be dressed up and two, she would need to share with Sesshomaru again tonight, as her room had been commandeered by the Lady of the house's sister's family, and there were no other rooms spare.<p>

This time, the maids had picked a kimono that was fine for the cold. She was already in the inner kimono, which was plain white, and the outer kimono was being tied around her. It was a creamy gold color, and patternless, and the obi one of the maids was holding was dark purple with orange flowers.

There was also a second outer kimono, this one would not be tied, that was thicker and would keep her warm. It was a scarily bright orange, with creamy gold palm frons embroidered into it.

After the maids had dressed her, Tsukiko had to sit through her hair and make-up. There was actually not much make-up there, but there was a scarily large amount of hair pins and ornaments. Tsukiko couldn't help but ask, why me?

* * *

><p>Tsukiko paced impatiently in the hall of the shiro. From what she had heard, they were going to a canine demon festival for the first full moon of the year. There would be demons from every major clan of Inu, Ookami and Kitzune Youkai, and a few from the rarer Koyoute Youkai.<p>

She also learned that this would be Sesshomaru's big night. He was to be presented as the heir to the Sky dog clan, the western lands, and the title of Inu no Taisho. And if that wasn't bad enough, he also had to escort her at the same time. So she would be the centre of unwanted attention.

So when he finally arrived with his parents in the hall, she couldn't help but scowl at him. She didn't want attention, she didn't want to be known as the onna that the young lord had on his arm. It was all HIS fault.

* * *

><p>As Sesshomaru walked into the hall, he quickly found Tsukiko, and was quite surprised that she looked very cranky. He hadn't known that she was even going to be attending the festival, let alone that he had to escort her. If she had found out, she was probably blaming him.<p>

Walking over to her, Sesshomaru held out his hand and bowed slightly. The shocked expression on her face made him inwardly smirk. He raised an eyebrow as she hesitated.

"I am to escort you tonight Lady Tsukiko" He was thoroughly enjoying making her shocked and unsure. They usually argued or spoke informally, he hardly ever called her by her title. Hardly anyone did.

Tsukiko had been ready to spend the night grouchy and arguing with Sesshomaru, but when he had been so Polite and addressed her by her title, she was speechless.

_Damnt! I wanted to be angry with him! _It wasn't fair of him to pull a stunt like this!

She hesitantly placed her own hand over his, and he lead her out of the hall, into the courtyard, and incredibly smug look on his face.

* * *

><p>When they came outside, Tsukiko became utterly confused. There did not seem to be any form of transport to get them to the festival. That was until she felt Sesshomaru grasp her around the waist and form his cloud, taking off into the air. She watched as all the other members of court who were attending also took off.<p>

Tsukiko had never flown in her humanoid form. She had flown a little in her true form, but never like this. This was different. She peered over the edge of Sesshomaru's cloud, only to feel Sesshomaru loosen his grip on her, allowing her to slip a little.

She yelped and grabbed hold of his arm, and refused to let go even when he again tightened his grip.

"I thought you might like a closer look."

"I knew the politeness was just an act, but you didn't have to prove it!"

Sesshomaru just chuckled, inside cheering himself for scaring her. She had managed to get him too many times recently, this was only fair payback.

* * *

><p>As they touched down in the clearing already filled with youkai, Tsukiko began to panic. There were kitzunes here, and it was entirely possible the one that had murdered her family may be among them.<p>

She clutched Sesshomaru's arm quite a bit harder than she needed to, but he understood why. He knew it was a Kitzune that had killed her parents, and she was always nervous around them.

"It'll be fine Tsu, Father and I can protect you."

Tsukiko looked up at him. As much as she loathed to admit it, that did make her feel better.

* * *

><p>They spent the first half of the night being introduced to varius lords, and Tsukiko was getting sick of having to plaster on a fake smile and play the roll of poor little mild onna that needs protecting. And being introduced as 'Lady Tsukiko, daughter of the late Lord Kazuhiko of the Shadow dog clan'. Did she really need reminding?<p>

As the moon reached the centre of the sky, Sesshomaru lead her towards the hill at one end of the clearing. They stood with Leiko as Touga addressed the mass of demons, thanking them for their attendance and yada yada yada, Tsukiko just zoned out.

But when Touga started his announcement referring to Sesshomaru, she tuned back in. He gave a very proud speech, bathing his son in a most favourable light. Tsukiko couldn't help but roll her eyes at over exaggerated parts and downright lies.

Then Sesshomaru left her side, and was standing with his father. Touga declared him the heir to the Sky dog clan, the western lands, and the title of Inu no Taisho. Then, to Tsukiko's amusement, he presented his son with a Mokomoko not unlike his own.

* * *

><p>After the announcements, music began to play and the Youkai began to dance. Sesshomaru was busy being congratulated, so Tsukiko ended up being borrowed by a young Ookami, the son of one of the major Ookami packs.<p>

She was surprised she was getting so much attention away from Sesshomaru. But it seemed that it was only because of the fact that she was from the shadow dog clan and could phase, which was what all the young Youkai that borrowed her to dance talked about.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru started to growl as he watched yet another young male start to dance with Tsukiko. It was getting hard to keep track of her in the crowd, and he was not enjoying watching other males dance with her. He was the one who was escorting her, not any others.<p>

He had been trying to escape from all the lords who wanted his time, and found he was having a hard time doing so on his own, so he shot his father a pleading look. Touga chuckled and began to make excuses for him, before waving him off.

He approached Tsukiko as she was dancing with another Inu, one from the forest clan. He also saw a Kitzune approach, who would get there before him. He recognised the fox as the son of the Southern lord, Shigeru. Although it would be rude for Tsukiko to refuse him a dance, Sesshomaru knew she would probably panic as soon as he was close.

Tsukiko was enjoying her dance with the forest Inu, when she felt a tap on the shoulder, signalying another young male wanted to dance with her. The Inu she was dancing with bowed and left, and she turned around to meet her new partner, only to fall over from shock. Well, she would have fallen, but someone caught her.

Sesshomaru saw Tsukiko start to fall, and used his demon speed to get there in time to catch her. As he pulled her to his chest, he could feel her trembling. She was terrified, the Kitzune had touched her and she had been standing so close.

Shigeru raised his eyebrows at the young heir to the western lands, who was holding the onna he wished to dance with. But Sesshomaru began to growl, and he noticed to terrified look on the onna's face.

"She distrusts Kitzunes, leave."

Shigeru scowled, but as the volume of Sesshomaru's growling grew, he decided it wasn't worth it, and turned to leave.

"Th..Thanks Sessh..." Sesshomaru looked down at Tsukiko, who was still visibly shaking.

"Did you just call this Sesshomaru 'Sessh'?"

"So what if I did, you called me Tsu earlier, so why cant I call you Sessh?"

"Yoroshii! Just not in front of people!" Tsu smiled. Even if she was scared silly, she could still get the best of him.

* * *

><p>By the time Sesshomaru had calmed down Tsukiko enough to dance again, some of the other demons were already starting to leave. He took her back out into the field, and once he found a suitable spot, released her arm. He bowed and offered his hand again, smiling at her. Did she honestly think she could dance with every demon but him?<p>

Tsukiko was giddy as she took Sesshomaru's hand again, and allowed herself to be danced with. Males always lead, she hant taken long to get the hang of it. But she had never danced with Sesshomaru. She was half expecting him to pull her tail and laugh at her at any moment.

* * *

><p>As they watched Sesshomaru and Tsukiko dance, Touga and Leiko smiled. They liked the little demoness, she brought their son out of his shell. They had noticed that she was the only unrelated demoness that had not shown romantic interest in their young son, even at such a tender age. They liked that, and favoured her ahead of any other for Sesshomaru's future mate. They didn't want to have him to be forced into an arranged mating as they had. They wanted him to actually love.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time the Sky dog clan arrived back at the western shiro, it was well past midnight. Tsukiko was fast asleep, being carried by Touga, and Sesshomaru wasn't far away from falling where he was.<p>

Touga passed Tsukiko to Leiko to dress her for bed, and proceeded to aid his son in changing for sleep. Sesshomaru was asleep within seconds of hitting the futon, and Touga moved him to a more comfortable spot, on his back. Leiko came in not long after will a still very asleep Tsukiko. They laid her down beside Sesshomaru, laying her head on their son's chest, and covered them over.

Neither could help the smug smiles on their faces as they left.

* * *

><p>Long chapter is long! -_-'<p>

Well, we have fighting, smart ass-ery, dancing and fluff... AND THE MOKOMOKO!

**LightningRip: **Yuugao wont be in for quite a few chapters soz

**MiuHatake:** Yey! Another reviewer! Thanks for the review! And thanks for liking the plot so far!


	12. Chapter 12: Compromising Situations

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. **

**Chapter 12: Compromising Situations**

As she slowly awoke, Tsukiko realised she had a sore, stiff neck. Although she wondered how she got it, she still wanted to sleep more, so shifted to try and get more comfortable before trying to sleep again. But then whatever she was sleeping on shifted, and she felt something tighten around her waist. And she could feel a warm breeze on her head.

The hair on the back of her neck and tail started to rise. She opened her eyes slowly, and turned around. She was laying against a very much asleep Sesshomaru. His head was laying on her's, and she had been leaning on his chest. And worse, he was griping her waist.

When it clicked in her mind that she was in such a compromising situation, she yelped, and began to try and struggle free. Sesshomaru was quickly awake, but due to being groggy from sleep and confused, griped her waist tighter. After a moment, it seemed he to realised how they had slept, and quickly let go. Both back peddled to different ends of the futon.

"What the hell Sessh! Why were you hugging me like that?"

"I don't know! I fell asleep as soon as Father left me here! You weren't here when I fell asleep!"

"Well I don't even remember arriving back home OR getting changed OR going to bed!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Touga and Leiko were listening to the confused bickering, and Touga was having trouble containing his laughter.<p>

"We don't have to tell them we put them to bed like that, do we?"

"I don't believe we do..."

* * *

><p>Breakfast that morning was defiantly awkward. When Leiko asked them if they slept well after the festival, both went funny shades of red, and Touga started choking from trying to restrain laughter. They had then tried to avoid each other all day. Sesshomaru had spared with another young male demon, and Tsukiko had actually allowed the maids to play dress ups with her as a living doll.<p>

At dinner, they were again informed that they would have to share a room. Both looked horrified, neither wanting to talk to the other from pure embarrassment. But they knew better than to argue now, over the years they had gotten plenty of knocks over the head for voicing their objections to much.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the futon, wrapped tightly in blankets and her own tail, Tsukiko was SURE that she would stay on her side this time. She did NOT want to end up in another embarrassing situation!<p>

Sesshomaru was already pretending to sleep. He had no desires to end up like they had the night before, and get screamed at again when he had done nothing. He to had wound his blankets around himself to try and avoid moving in his sleep. Hopefully this would stop both from moving, and avoid such embarrassments.

Touga came into the room his pup and the Ryuu-Inu demoness were sharing, and found them both asleep, wound tightly in their rugs. He was greatly enjoying this game, oh yes he was. He didn't even try and hide his smirk as he moved the two sleeping pups around the futon, before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>As he woke in the morning, Sesshomaru had a distinct sense of dread. He cracked an eye open, and noticed the room was the wrong way around. He had changed directions in his sleep. He groaned, and propped himself up on his elbows, and turned around to find Tsukiko.<p>

She was asleep right beside him, they had slept back to back. She was also starting to wake. He scowled and gave an exacerbated sigh. Why did they always end up like this?

"It would appear that we moved in our sleep again."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was slowly waking, but reluctant to actually get up. She pulled the blankets closer, it was too cold out of bed, it was the middle of winter. And she was rather warm. She heard a sigh from behind her, and her ear twitched. <em>Oh kami, not again, please not again...<em>.

"It would appear that we moved in our sleep again."

She groaned. Why were they always waking like this? She rolled over slightly and looked at him through annoyed, still half asleep eyes. He had propped himself up on his elbows, and looked just as annoyed as she did.

"How? I'm still just as wrapped up as when I fell asleep."

"Indeed"

She watched as he sniffed the air slightly and frowned.

Sesshomaru was less than pleased. His father's scent was on both of them, and he had not spoken to them since dinner the evening before, and both had washed since. That meant that his father had seen them asleep like this, and touched them.

Then it clicked in his mind, and he let out a growl.

She watched in silence as he got up and stormed out, still in his sleeping clothes. She was too tired to be bothered getting up just yet, so decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stormed into his father's study, growling. Due to the amount of guests they had to care for, and the large amount of paperwork he had, Touga was up early and working already.<p>

Touga watched his pup storm over to his desk and slam his hands on the desk.

"WHAT in Kami's name are you playing at Father!"

Touga blinked in surprise. So, he had figured out already. But he still wished to feign ignorance.

"I don't know what you mean son, care to explain?"

"You moved us! You did it before too, didn't you! Just what are you trying to do? Make us die from embarrassment!"

Touga couldn't help it. The sight of his pup, who's age was only that of a 13 year old in human years, screaming at him over his matchmaking game, caused him to fall over laughing. And when he started to calm down, he caught sight of Sesshomaru's angry expression, cheeks red and flustered, and started to laugh again.

Seeing as he clearly wouldn't get anywhere with his father, Sesshomaru decided to try a different approach.

"I'd love to see you laugh like that after I inform mother of your games."

With that, he stormed off again to go find his mother.

Finally settling the laughing fit, Touga couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh you will son, you will see me laugh once you see your mother is in on it too..."

* * *

><p>Leiko could feel her son's angry, flaring aura before he even got within earshot of her bed chambers. She sighed, and finished dressing for the day. She could probably guess why he was angry, and once he knew she already knew, he would be angry at them for weeks.<p>

She opened the door just as he was about to knock. His expression was a mixture of anger, frustration, and pleading. She gave him a sympathetic look and invited him in.

"What troubles you son?"

"Father has taken it upon himself to play matchmaker, he has been moving Tsukiko and I in our sleep, and we are sick of it. Please, stop him mother!"

Leiko sighed and looked down. Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion.

"...Mother?"

"I already knew what your Father was doing." She looked him in the eye, and could see the shock in his eyes. She gave an apologetic look.

"I think she would be good for you"

Sesshomaru was boiling with pure rage. Both his parents were in on this.

"MOTHER! We are both more than three quarters of a century away from being able to mate! Who in their right mind tries to set their pup up when they are only 25 years old!"

"You will NOT raise your voice to me pup! Now leave! I need to speak with your father."

Sesshomaru scowled, then turned and left. He decided he wasn't going to tell Tsukiko about this, but hopefully his father's games would stop now that he knew. What was he going to do about his parents interference? He was only 25, Tsukiko was only 20. He had 75 years, and she had 80, before either could take a mate. Why in Kami's name were is parents interfering anyway!

* * *

><p>InuPapa's game has been discovered! Mwahaha!<p>

X3 And yes, Sesshie is 25 but looks 13, Tsu is 20 but looks 11 going 12. Remember, girls back then were often married early!

Oh, I have had so much fun writing these games X3

**KursedFire: **Thanks, I was worried about some of his reactions, but he IS much younger, and as you can see in this chapter, hasn't got his mask up all the time yet.

**SuperNova41:** Poke classic was too hard to pass up X3

Thanks for reading, please review!

Thanks to everyone who is adding my story to their fave's!


	13. Chapter 13: Pup's Wrath

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. **

**Chapter 13: Pup's Wrath**

It had been five years since Sesshomaru had been recognised as the heir to everything his father was, and everything was going wrong. Leiko and Touga had begun fighting, always at each others throats. Sesshomaru had known that his parents did not love each other, but he still didn't like watching them bicker about every little thing.

Over the last two years, they had been at war, and it had strained his parents relationship too much. His mother had left, relocating in one of their other palaces, and refused to come home. She had severed the mating bond.

Since then, Touga had taken a shine to a hime, a HUMAN hime. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his father would dishonour not only himself, but the family and his mother like that. And as if it could not get worse, they had just received word from afore mentioned Inu Youkai lord, that the onna was pregnant.

In the last several months, Touga had been spending more and more time from the shiro, and guess who had to take care of his work? Yup, Sesshomaru did. Tsukiko had helped too, but he had needed to do most of the work. At least now they knew why he was away so much. And next time he saw his father, he was going to give him a piece of his mind... and quite possibly his claws too.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sighed as she shifted through more paperwork from the couch opposite the desk Sesshomaru was currently occupying. Why was it that she always ended up with the boring paperwork, like taxes and everyday going ons, while he always got more interesting things?<p>

"Hey fluffy..."

"I told you not to call me that Tsu" Sesshomaru did not look up.

"So what? I'm bored, can't we actually go have some fun?"

"Father will be back in two days, we are going to get saddled with more work anyway, so we might as well get this over and done with while we can."

"But we get more work EVERY DAY Sesshomaru!" He finally looked up and met her angry glare.

"Indeed" Tsukiko gaped, then huffed angrily.

"Well I'M going to go have some fun, one way or another..."

"Do as you please, I still have wo..."

Tsukiko watched as Sesshomaru stared at the scroll he was holding. It was not like him to suddenly stop speaking, even if he was reading at the same time.

"Sessh...?"

"I think you may wish to read this..."

Tsukiko eyed the scroll warily as he handed it to her, a look on his face she couldn't quite identify.

She looked over the scroll and almost gasped.

They had attacked another clan. It had been years since her clan had been attacked, and yet another small Inu clan had been the target of her parents killers. They had found traces of black kitzune fire at the den, and two of the bitches that escaped with some of the pups had said that a kitzune with six tails and bells in his dark hair had been the leader of the assault.

"It was a small clan of Thunder Inu, they are on our lands and have requested our aid in hiding from the assailants. Two bitches, five pups. I do believe it would be in our benefit to shelter them."

"How long till they get here?" Tsukiko was still staring at the scroll in shock.

"Three days, five at the most." Tsukiko just nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko watched as the small party of survivors made their way through the inner gates of the shiro, and sighed. The women had lost their mates, and the pups had lost their parents. Just like her.<p>

She leaned her head against the window and studied them. The women were still young enough to find mates, and three of the pups looked plenty young enough to forget the whole thing eventually. The elder male pup would probably want to start training right away to prove himself, as the eldest male of his clan, and the girl who looked the same age as she did... well, she would probably, no, definitely, need a shoulder to cry on for a while.

She sighed as she felt Sesshomaru enter her room.

"Felt like hiding from your father? That makes two of us I guess."

"All he will speak about is his hime, he will not take matters seriously. We are being threatened left right and centre, yet all he can think about is that blasted onna!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Tsukiko giggled and sat herself down on her futon, patting the space beside her. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down.

"He is an insufferable fool, even when he is here, I have to do all his work."

"Does that include greeting the survivors of the small thunder inu clan? Cause they are here..."

The panicked look on Sesshomaru's face told her that he indeed had to greet them.

* * *

><p>Rushing towards the hall where they were to greet the newcomers, Tsukiko and Sesshomaru checked each other over make sure they were presentable.<p>

"You forgot your ice mask Fluffy" Tsukiko gave her best friend a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't want them to think you actually have emotions..."

He scowled at her, before schooling his face to a mast of boredom and indifference.

As they entered the hall, they slowed their pace, switching to stances of regality, which Tsukiko absolutely loathed. They quickly spotted the group speaking with Touga across the hall, and made their way over.

As he sensed their aura's, Touga turned to greet them with a warm smile.

"Where have you two been hiding?" He laughed and turned them back towards the two adult Inu bitches he had been talking to.

"May I introduce my son and heir, Prince Sesshomaru, and the Daughter of the late Lord Kazuhiko of the Shadow dog clan, and hopefully the future lady of the west, Lady Tsukiko.

Touga couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as Sesshomaru started growling and Tsukiko turned bright red.

Regaining his composure, Sesshomaru nodded and bowed slightly to the onna's.

"And may I introduce Saika and Hosuzu"

"Pleased to meet you" Still red faced, Tsukiko managed to bow slightly, and eyed Touga. "So will they be staying?"

"I have received a message from the Lord of the main clan of Thunder Inu, and they have offered to take in any who wish to go there. The ladies have both said they would prefer to go, and take the younger three pups, but as the other two are older, and fully orphaned, I think we should ask them if they wish to stay or go."

Tsukiko nodded, and stepped away.

"If you would excuse us now father, we have your paperwork to attend to."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly at Touga's slightly widened eyes, and prodded Tsukiko to get her moving.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Sesshomaru and Tsukiko once again sat in Touga's office, going through his paperwork, and doing his duties, and being rather pissed off.<p>

When they heard the door open a crack, both allowed their auras to swell, crackling with their displeasure at the being who had entered.

Touga winced as he felt the auras of his pup and Tsu, which clearly stated that they were not to pleased with him. His eyes glanced over the room as he steped in, and he did notice the lack of paperwork that he loathed having to do.

As both pups glared at him, he cleared his throat a little.

"The two elder pups have decided to stay for now, they did not wish to be uprooted again so soon. The young dog is to be trained, and the little bitch is to acumpony Tsukiko." He left as quickly as he came, escaping the tense room filled with the auras of two unhappy pups.

Tsukiko glared at the door for a while after he left. He had dumped yet another responsibility on her head.

"Just great."

* * *

><p>-_- Writing at 3am... not a good idea X3<p>

Yeah, I time-skiped again, this time by 5 years, but just a warning: I'll be doing that quite a bit.

**SuperNova41:** True, and using InuPapa in those games makes it ten times as fun X3

**LittleDarkDevil13:** Thank you! I'm glad you like Tsu, I put a lot of work into her X3 And I hate mary-sue's too, so don't worry about me making any X3

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	14. Chapter 14: I Dare You

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. Yuugao is LightningRip's OC.**

**Chapter 14: I Dare you**

Laying out on the Shiro roof, Sesshomaru on one side, and her newest friend on the other, Tsukiko could not help but be content. In the few weeks since the arrival of the Thunder Inu pups, she had become fast friends with the girl, Yuugao, and they and Sesshomaru had been having much more fun. It definitely helped that Touga had decided to stay for a while and they got out of quite a bit of the paperwork, but then again, their death glares had probably been the reason for that.

And now, the three were laying on the roof of all places, watching the stars. Touga, nor anyone else for that matter, had discovered their nightly star gazing trips, and they all knew they would get in trouble if discovered. But it was well worth it.

Looking over at Sesshomaru as he pointed out yet another pattern in the stars, Tsukiko started to blush, and quickly turned away. Yuugao, since arriving, would not shut up about how cute Sesshomaru was, and had planted thoughts in Tsu's head that she would rather not have. And it hadn't helped when she had given her a dare several days ago. And if she did not do the dare, she was sure she wouldn't ever hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched Tsukiko and Yuugao with caution. For several days, they had been whispering, or at least Yuugao would whisper and Tsu would blush and attempt to shush her. He was getting worried. The new Inu girl was worse than Tsu when it came to pranks. He had been at the receiving end of most of them too.<p>

And now, from his perch in his tree, he watched the two girls start to argue in subdued tones, so he couldn't hear what was being said. He frowned. They were definitely up to something, and it wouldn't be good for his health.

* * *

><p>Yuugao sighed, she was getting tired of waiting for her friend to come good on their dare. She once again was prodding Tsu, attempting to get the Inu-Ryuu to go and do as she said she would. But she was just giving her a glare, which looked oh so funny with the matching blush.<p>

"Come on Tsu! How bad could it go?"

"What if he actualy does it though!" Tsu was getting rather fed up of being prodded.

"Isn't that a good thing though? Besides, you have two days left... unless you WANT me to give your tail a new shocking hairless hair-do..."

Tsu stood up, too flustered and mad to talk, and walked out, leaving a laughing Yuugao to her own childish plots.

* * *

><p>Over the several days of watching the girls, Sesshomaru had discovered that Tsukiko was not a willing participant in this prank, and it seemed that if she did not do it within a set amount of time, she would be having an unwanted meeting with a pair of shears. And it appeared she was mostly hesitant about what he would do. Although wary about the prank, that last fact had him curious as to just what the Thunder Inu had planned.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the last day, and Tsukiko was dreading it. Yuugao had been carrying around a pair of shears, pointing it out at every chance that the hours were almost up. Tsukiko had become rather jumpy because of it, and every time she saw Sesshomaru, turned and walked the other way.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had noticed Yuugao carrying the weapon she was planning on using on Tsukiko's tail, and quickly deduced that this day was the last one that Tsukiko had left before getting her tail trimmed. He had also noticed Tsu's behaviour, she was avoiding him. As he practised with his new poison whip attack against one of the poor trees in the gardens, he wondered if she was going to actually pull whatever Yuugao had planned or not, and couldn't help wonder just what it was the little Inu was planning.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko watched Sesshomaru from her phased state, contemplating if it would be worth having her tail shaved to avoid this embarrassment, and decided that it would not. So long as Yuugao was not there to watch, momentary embarrassment was preferable to weeks of regrowing fur. She found a spot behind a bush, hidden from Sesshomaru, and phased back. She gulped and stepped forward.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru felt Tsu's aura appear close by the moment she phased, and turned to watch her. She looked pale and nervous, but she walked up to him anyway. He could see that she decided to do what Yuugao wanted, preferring that to a shaved tail. He then began to panic slightly.<p>

"Sessh...um..."

"Yes Tsu, what does Yuugao want you to do this time?"

Tsukiko's head snapped up, slightly shocked.

"This Sesshomaru is neither blind nor deaf. She threatened to shave your tail if you did not do something. What was it?" Tsukiko bit her lip.

"She dared me to dare you something."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. So whatever Yuugao had dared her to dare him was the problem, not the dare to dare him itself.

"And that is..."

"She..." Sesshomaru watched, highly amused, as she turned beet red.

"She dared me to... dareyoutokissme!" Tsukiko looked away and took a few steps back.

Sesshomaru took a moment to process what she had just said, and nodded.

"So she has dared you to dare me to kiss you..." He smirked.

"And what happens if I do kiss you?" He internally laughed as the little onna once again snapped her head up and backed away, eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, but I believe you already did."

Sesshomaru lunged forward, and Tsukiko eeped, before taking off in the other direction, running away from the smirking demon, who quite happily chased after her.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko weaved her way around several surprised servants and guests of the shiro at top speed, determined to avoid Sesshomaru, who was still on her tail. As she ran past a laughing Yuugao, she shouted out.<p>

"I HATE YOU YUU! Your SO gonna pay for this!"

She realised she was quickly running out of room in the gardens and courtyard, and took to the walls, startling guards as she weaved between them on their patrols. Once she ran out of wall, she took to rooftops. She was not letting him kiss her! Not without a fight at least!

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was rather enjoying this chase, he hadn't had a real reason to run so fast in a while. As they ran across rooftops of the village within the fortress walls, he noticed his father, who had been speaking with someone or another, stop to stare at him, and shake his head. He grinned widely, and his Touga's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru rarely grinned like that, and it usually meant no good.<p>

* * *

><p>As she reached the outer walls of the shiro, Tsu began to panic. Her humanoid form tired quicker than Sesshomaru's, and she would not be able to keep ahead of him long. So as she leaped off the outer wall, she transformed into her true form, which was now the size of a large horse, and continued to run.<p>

Looking back, she cringed as she saw Sesshomaru standing on the outer wall, smirking, before jumping and transforming as she had, his true form slightly larger than her own, and panicked as he bolted after her.

She darted into the large forest, weaving in and out between the ancient trees, trying to loose the persistent dog. He was getting closer, far to close for her liking.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was loving the thrill of the chase. He was gaining quickly on the Inu-Ryuu who had decided to avoid the dare she had dared him, and he inwardly smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was very aware of the fact that she almost literally had an Inu on her tail. He was way, way to close, and she took a shark turn, heading back out of the forest. There was a clearing ahead, she would be able to take to the air from there.<p>

As she reached the clearing, she opened her wings and started to take of, sighing in relief. To early. Sesshomaru's head was at her hip, and he lunged forward and shoved her side, causing her to stumble, which at their current speed, caused her to fall. She quickly pushed herself up, and turned to snarl at Sesshomaru, back arched, hackles raised.

They circled each other slowly, they had not spared each other in their true forms before. They stared at each other for several minutes, before Tsukiko broke eye contact and glanced at the sky.

All at once, Tsukiko tried to take off again, and Sesshomaru lunged, grabbing hold of the fur one her shoulder. Tsukiko roared in protest, and snapped at him, but he used her motion to his advantage, toppling her over and onto her back, and quickly moved his jaws to her serpentine neck.

After a few moments of growling from both sides, Tsukiko eventually gave a dejected huff, and began to transform back, as did Sesshomaru. Tsukiko watched warily as he stood over her, and offered her a hand up. She took it, and pulled herself up, before pushing past him towards the shiro.

"Don't you dare think that this means..."

Tsukiko was suddenly spun around and found herself unable to speak, because something was in the way of her lips. She suddenly realised that Sesshomaru was holding her shoulders, and kissing her. When he released her, she just stood there in shock.

"I've told you before onna, this Sesshomaru won't loose to you."

The smug smirk on his face was too much to bare. Tsukiko huffed, crossed her arms, turned around, and started marching back to the shiro, Sesshomaru trailing behind, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FREAKIN FUN! XDD<p>

Ok, so I got the idea from listening to Taylor Swift, Mary's Song. One of the lines in the song is "I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried", and I wanted to write it into the story X3

Yuugao is my scapegoat here, its her who made Tsu dare Sesshie to kiss her, and then we have a very fun (and funny) chase and their first kiss (Naaaawwwww!*)

And I had no idea I could write five pages (on my word program at least) on this one thing X3 I hope you are all happy with it, cause I definitely am.

**LightningRip:** Touga is so scared of their wrath he has refused to be in this chapter more than once X3 And your miss moonflower is now here

**SuperNova41:** It would have been funny to have her throw the paperwork at him, but that would be just a BIT much, BUT SHE WANTED TO!

Enjoy the chapter everyone, please review!


	15. Chapter 15: My Izayoi

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. **

**Chapter 15: My Izayoi**

"But I don't wish to go Touga!"

Touga looked down at the little onna who was gripping his haori for dear life. He smiled down at her, and lifted his hand to brush a finger against her cheek. He could smell the salt of tears that threatened to spill, mixing with her sweet smell of orchids, cinnamon, and pregnancy.

"My Izayoi, you heard what Myoga said, Ryukotsusei has called for the two of us to do battle, to end this war. I can not leave you alone here while I go, I don't want to leave you unprotected."

Izayoi looked up into his molten gold eyes, trying to find an argument against his reasons, then sighed in defeat.

"Could I at least go to your shiro? I do not wish to return to my mother, she does not understand..."

Touga captured her lips, effectively silencing her.

"You will probably be in more danger within my home my love. Should anything happen to me, Ryukotsusei will come to take over, and would kill you. Though, it is highly unlikely that overgrown worm could beat me."

He looked down at her with a smug smile, waiting for her agreement. At her nod, he quickly gathered her up in his arms, and left the small sanctuary he had been keeping her in, flying on his yoki cloud towards her parents palace.

* * *

><p>Takemaru was tapping agitatedly against the maps on his desk, trying again to find a location that the demon could have taken their hime, when he heard the alarm horns.<p>

Storming out of his study, sword in hand, spoiling for a fight, he headed towards the watch tower.

"Lord Takemaru! The demon who took Izayoi-hime has been spotted!" Takemaru nodded to the out of breath guard.

"Where is it?" His dark eyes darted around the courtyard, seeing that his commanders had already summoned the men to the front of the fortress.

"It was spotted by the watch tower, about five minutes down the road by horse. The demon has Izayoi-hime with him!"

"Has Lady Izumi been told?"

"Hai my lord, she has"

Swearing, Takemaru changed his direction, heading directly for the gates. As he approached, his commanders swarmed him, asking what to do.

"Open the gates and let me out! I will deal with the demon myself! But no one is to fire at it while Izayoi-hime is there, she can not be harmed!

* * *

><p>Walking along the road, Touga could already smell the fear of the men ahead on the wind. The watch towers they had passed had sent messengers on horses to warn the main fortress, even though he had not attacked or even shown any sign of even noticing the ningens presence.<p>

Once they were within sight of the shiro, they could see the men scattering about, lining the walls and preparing for battle. Not that Touga intended to allow a battle.

He looked down at Izayoi, who was clinging to his arm. She was tired, and needed to rest. He had carried her most the way, but thought it best to walk the last leg of the way, so as not to alarm the shiro any more than necessary. A demon flying into their home would defiantly cause utter chaos.

As they came closer, he saw the archers draw back on their bows, ready to fire at their leaders command. Not that it would hit him, he had a rather impressive barrier to protect himself and his hime.

He watched as one young ningen, dressed in red armour, stepped out from the mass of other men, sword drawn.

"Demon!"

Touga sighed. There never seemed to be a 'hello' or 'welcome to our village' for him. Always either terrified screams, fearful and wary greetings, or rude yelling.

"Are you the Lord of Setsuna?"

"Hai, I am Lord Takemaru of Setsuna demon, and you have our hime!"

"I am the Inu no Taisho, Lord of the West, and I come to ask that you shelter Lady Izayoi while I can not." He narrowed his eyes at the human lord, before taking Izayoi's hand, and leaning down to kiss it.

"I will return my love, that I promise you."

He gave her a slight nudge, and watched warily as she walked over to Takemaru, who quickly pushed her behind himself as she reached him.

"I will be back for my lady, on the night of the lunar eclipse. Takemaru, if any harm comes to Izayoi or _our pup_, I will take you apart limb by limb."

Takemaru's eyes widened as he heard Touga speak. Pup? He turned to Izayoi, and looked down. Her stomach was massive. He had not even noticed before. She had laid with a demon, and was now carrying its spawn.

He turned back to where the demon was, ready to charge in defence of his hime's honour, but had to close his eyes, as Touga had gathered his yoki around him, and was taking off in his ball of light.

* * *

><p>The war camp a days march from the shiro was buzzing with life. Soldiers swarmed around, readying for a potential battle that could come should their leader loose, ready to defend their homes from the army of Ryukotsusei.<p>

Exiting his own tent, Sesshomaru was quickly met by a Tanuki advisor, who started rambling on about various problems in the camp, numbers, and other things Sesshomaru didn't give a damn about right now. He was waiting on two things. One, his father's arrival, and two...

His train of thought was quickly interrupted by a large black mist forming beside him, moving at the same speed he was walking, and quickly materialising into the solid form of a demoness.

"Nice of you to finally join us Tsu"

"Shut up, we have trouble." He stopped and turned to Tsukiko, brows furrowed.

"Ryukotsusei's army is massive, and its camped just on the other side of the valley, two days from the shiro. If they go anywhere near the shiro while Touga isn't there, we are done for."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Who do you think I am Sesshie? While I'm phased, nobody can sense me. And I'm smart enough to remain phased while in the centre of the enemy's camp."

Both pups suddenly looked up as they felt Touga's aura closing in fast. They both stood back as the ball of light sped towards them, then lightly touched down and landed before them.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and Tsukiko bowed. Touga just nodded back.

"How long do we have?"

"Three days, that is when the dragon said you would battle, and you not being here would be admitting defeat." Touga sighed and began walking, Sesshomaru and Tsukiko falling into step behind him.

"That bastard, he started this war, so its his own fault if his lands are going hungry because of it, and he has yet to be in a single battle, and now he calls for one on one combat?"

"So father, what have you done with your ningen pet?"

Tsukiko's head snapped up to look at Sesshomaru in shock. His father was gonna kill him for that!

"Do NOT speak of Izayoi-hime like that Sesshomaru!" Touga spun around, forcing Sesshomaru to crash into him and Tsukiko to crash in to Sesshomaru.

"I intend to marry Izayoi, and she is already pregnant, so I expect you to treat her with respect.

"So you would marry her because you can not mate her? Unless Mother were to die, you are her's until death, so you can not mate your human toy. She will grow old and leave you alone Father, then what? You will go and find another? Then another?"

Sesshomaru glared at Touga, who glared back.

"I will show no respect to a woman who tries to take my mother's place at your side Father, not now, not ever."

With that, he spun around, grabbing Tsukiko's wrist, and stalked away in disgust.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update, ran out of internet credit, and also just got AC: Revelations (finished in less than a day!) and Skyrim (Dragons! Run away!), so have been a little distracted X3<p>

And I would like to thank my little sister (Uses the name "Jezz_Wolley" online) for proof reading this chapter. If there are still typos, you can blame her X3

And look! How many cannons did I use this time! X3 I wanted to do some more with Touga before he dies, but that was the only thing that seems to fit. Hope you guys liked it.

**SuperNova41:** Thanks, I thought it was cute too. Tsu gets no say in it when Sesshie decides something, thats a given X3

**DeucesAreWild, 1119, anime-party-lover-96, Steph the bat 11**: Thanks! And sorry for the update delay! I'll be getting more internet credit in two days, till then I can beg my mum to let me update from her comp (like I am now).

Thank you for all the reviews! I love them, so keep them coming!


	16. Chapter 16: A tearful Spy

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 16: A tearful Spy**

The day of the battle was upon them. The sombre mood in the camp was rather uncomfortable, everyone knowing that, should their leader fail, they would be guaranteed to need to do battle, and even if he beat the enemy's leader, they may still need to defend against the horde of demons who would wish revenge against the death of their leader, even though the dragon had been the one to call for the duel.

Tsukiko had spent the last three days stuck between two arguing male Inu's, and was getting rather sick of it. Once this battle was over, she was going to let the two settle this argument without her being stuck in the middle. Perhaps she could go visit Leiko till they had settled upon an understanding, even if that meant Sesshomaru getting his ass handed to him by Touga.

As it was, she had been practically stuck to Sesshomaru's side since Touga had arrived, and the young Inu Lordling had been using her to vent. She was defiantly getting sick of his grumblings and growling. It did not help that Touga had taken over all his duties BUT the administrative ones, leaving the two pups again with paperwork and scrolls up to their waists.

And so now they sat in the general's tent, sorting through his massive pile of work, both growling. And then Touga came in.

Sesshomaru looked up, glaring, still growling, and Tsukiko completely ignored him, not wanting to be dragged into this mess. Touga looked over them both, scowling at Sesshomaru's tone of growling, before clearing his throat.

"I would like to borrow Tsukiko for a bit, I need her phasing abilities..."

Tsukiko tried to look smaller as Sesshomaru started growling much louder and grabbed her by the wrist, showing his father he was not willing to allow her to leave.

"No Father, I need her here to help me do YOUR jobs while you are out playing hero."

"I can send in another to aid you Sesshomaru." Touga pretended not to have even heard the insults. "But Tsukiko would be far more useful in the field, where she can spy for us without being sensed at all, anyone else would have to risk their lives to do that."

"It is not completely risk free"

Both Inu's looked towards her annoyed face. She was not pleased about being in the middle of their arguments, and would make that clear.

"If anyone in that army has fought phasers before, they may be able to pick up trace amounts of aura that are left, to small an amount for most to pick up. Just like Sesshomaru can sense my presence seconds before others can, there may be some in there who can. I have noticed a few in there have seemed to sense me, just a little. They may have fought members of the shadow clan in the past."

Sesshomaru turned to look at Touga.

"I am not sending her into that kind of danger."

"You have no say in it Sesshomaru, she is not yours in any way, but she is my ward."

Sesshomaru started growling very loudly, knowing this was true. He glared for several moments more, before turning his head and releasing Tsu's wrist.

"Arigato Son, I will have someone come in to aid you while Tsukiko is with me."

"Do not bother"

Tsukiko sighed, and followed after Touga. She was gonna be stuck in the middle of this fight for a while yet it seemed.

* * *

><p>Drifting through Ryukotsusei's camp, spread so think she was not visible, Tsukiko watched as the army began to get organised. It was clear that they indented to attack one way or another. She quickly found the being she had been searching for, the great dragon in his human form.<p>

Ryukotsusei was giving his generals instructions, to attack one way or the other. Tsukiko watched as the group of dragons spoke, before taking note that one of them looked rather uncomfortable. When the dragons moved apart, she followed him.

What she found made her very thankful that she could not have panic attacks while she was phased. The dragon she had followed had walked into his own tent, and in there stood the Kitzune that had murdered her parents.

She lingered for a few moments, long enough to hear what the dragon had to say.

"Satoshi, once Ryukotsusei leaves to battle the Dog, we leave. There is a phaser here, I can feel it. It will tell that dog our battle plans, we will lose. We can't fight this battle."

"Hai, I'll go tell our men."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko did not even bother going to Touga to report what she had found, instead heading straight back to Sesshomaru. She was sure that as soon as she had solid form again, she would have a panic attack, and probably break down in tears. Or possibly even go into shock. Either way, she did not want to be in such a state in front of the men Touga was instructing.<p>

As she entered the tent, she began to take solid form. Sesshomaru looked up as he sensed her, confused as to why she would go to him first rather than his father.

As soon as she had solid form, Tsukiko began to hyperventilate, and collapsed onto her knees, tears already running down her face.

Sesshomaru dropped the scroll he had been reading, and was by her side in seconds.

He kneeled in front of her, and grasped her shoulders.

"Tsu, what happened? What's wrong?"

"He.. he.. he was there... he.., it was him.. and he was right there... and..."

If Tsu had said another word that made any sense, it was muffled by Sesshomaru's shoulder. He had understood immediately who "he" was. He had pulled her into a comforting hug, leaning back against the desk behind him, and rumbling soothingly deep in his chest.

It was natural instinct to comfort a distressed female. He like any other male Inu hated to see an onna cry, or be this distressed.

* * *

><p>Touga had felt Tsukiko's aura reappear in the camp, and had at first been confused as to why she had not come straight to him. Then he felt the spiking of her aura. She was very distressed. He quickly excused himself, and headed straight to the large tent that he had left Sesshomaru in earlier. As he entered, he was hit with the salty scent of her tears, and could hear her sobs and mumbling, and Sesshomaru's comforting low growl.<p>

He looked around, and found the two pups curled up behind the desk. He was impressed the Sesshomaru knew how to comfort an onna as he was; the pup had never been one for touching many others, even his own parents. But now he was leaned back against the desk, Tsukiko curled up on his lap, crying into his shoulder.

And he did not fail to catch the deadly glare Sesshomaru was sending him. Great, that meant whatever had happened was his fault. Which meant it had happened in Ryukotsusei's camp.

"What has happened?"

Tsukiko turned her head to look up at him, her eyes red around the edges. Sesshomaru moved his hand from her back to her head, before speaking.

"The Kitzune that is responsible for the Shadow dog clan murders was there."

Touga's eyebrows shot into his hair. "Is that right?"

"Hai" Tsukiko's hands grasped Sesshomaru's haori tighter.

"He was serving under one of Ryukotsusei's generals, who sensed me. The general ordered him to pull their men out as soon as Ryukotsusei left, because he knew a phaser knew of the battle plans."

"You got them?" Sesshomaru scowled at his father's rather insensitive comment.

"Hai, just give me a minute, and I'll come and tell your generals them."

Touga nodded, and turned to exit the tent.

* * *

><p>Naww, sweet TsuSesshie moment. And Satoshi is back again!

Almost time to kill Touga... I am so stalling X3

Staying at my grandparents house for a few days, no xbox, no comp games, so I'll probably write a few chapters back to back and post them all at once. So sorry to any reviews I miss.

**Sweetpinkcaramel**: Thank you! It was so nice to come online and read that when I was having such a boring day, I quite literally did a happy dance when I read your review!

**Royal Kitsune** and **Shades-Soul**: Thanks! Next chapter after this one is already half done!


	17. Chapter 17: Someone to Protect

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 17: Someone to Protect**

It was the afternoon of the second day of battle, and everyone was still on edge. Sesshomaru paced to the distant sound of his father's sword hitting Ryukotsusei's impenetrable scales, and the dragons Thunder bullet attacks destroying the valley. Tsukiko sat at the desk, drowning herself in paperwork, completely ignoring both the sounds of battle and her friends irritating pacing.

Suddenly, she felt something sharp pierce her neck, and she whacked it. On her hand was none other than Touga's retainer, Myoga the flea.

"What's up Myoga?"

She watched as the little demon unflattened himself and turned to face her.

"I have urgent news for the Inu no Taisho!"

"...So why did you come to me?"

"Ahhhh..." The flea looked away and began fidgeting. "Well, the Lord is still in battle, and an old flea like me has no place on the battle field... and Sesshomaru-sama would have probably killed me..."

Tsukiko raised her eyebrows. "So what's the urgent news?"

"Well..." Myoga looked over to Sesshomaru, and gulped when he noticed that the young Inu was now paying attention.

"You see... Izayoi-hime has gone into labour... and the Lord of the shiro said he would kill her and the pup tonight, when Lord Touga comes to retrieve them..."

Both Tsukiko and Sesshomaru frowned at this. Even Sesshomaru did not wish death upon the pup, it was not its fault its mother was human.

"You have to inform father, flea."

"But Sesshomaru-sama! I cannot travel to the valley in time!"

"Then I will take you, all you will need to do is get to father once we are close enough."

Before the flea could react or argue, Sesshomaru snatched him from Tsu's palm and began to walk out.

"Tsu, stay here. I don't want you near the battle."

* * *

><p>Using his demon speed, Sesshomaru sped across the landscape towards the valley that Touga and Ryukotsusei were battling in. Held between his claws, Myoga was moping and trying to get free.<p>

Suddenly, an anguished roar cut through the evening air, and everything went quiet. Sesshomaru came to a stop, listening. A howl from his father's true form rung out, informing all that Ryukotsusei had been defeated. At that, Sesshomaru once again started running.

When he reached the valley, he looked around in surprise. The once shallow valley had been ripped apart, deep rips in the earth from Tetsusaiga's wind scar, and craters from Ryukotsusei's Thunder Bullets. And in the side of one of the wind scar rips was the dragon himself. And in his chest was a claw of his father. So the old dog had sealed him, unable to kill him.

He looked around, but could not find his father. He caught the scent of blood, Touga's blood, and followed it.

Hiding in her phased form, Tsukiko floated into the valley. She was staying far enough away so that Sesshomaru would not be able to sense her, but close enough to watch. Well, at least trying to. He ran too damn fast.

* * *

><p>Limping towards the water, groaning in agony, Touga just wanted the pain to stop. That damn dragon had injured him badly, if he did not heal his wounds soon he would die. And Ryukotsusei had put some kind of poison on his claws, he could not heal as fast as normal, hell, all his wounds were still open!<p>

He was about to step into the water, to let the sea's healing touch aid him, when he sensed his son approach. He did not turn as he heard the sand crunch lightly beneath Sesshomaru's feet, or even when he heard Myoga yelling for joy as his son released the little flea, who quickly jumped over to him.

As the flea explained what was happening at Setsuna, he frowned. He could not allow that ningen to kill his Izayoi and their unborn pup, and as its father, he needed to be there to name it. But he was in no condition to battle, and in this state, even this battle with ningens may slay him.

"Will you insist on going father?"

Sesshomaru could clearly see the state of his father's wounds. He was weakened, and could very well die in this state. If he were to die, Sesshomaru would be named lord. But at such a young age, he would surly be challenged almost daily, and if his father wanted to throw his life and title away for some ningen onna and force him into his place so early, the least he could do was give him a way to protect the lands.

"Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?"

"I will not stand in your way, however, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sou'unga and Tetsusaiga to me."

Touga had seen this coming a mile away.

"And if I refuse? Would you kill me, your own father?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"Do you desire power so much?" Touga paused "Why do you seek power my son?"

Sesshomaru tried to figure out what to say. This was another of his father's 'tests'. How could he say that he wanted power so he could defend his lands, and conquer all how threatened it?

"The path I walk is the way of Supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me."

Yep, that sounded like a good enough explanation; his father couldn't fault him on that, could he?

"Supreme... conquest..."

"Tell me, Sesshomaru, haven't you someone to protect?"

"Protect?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He protected Tsukiko, but only out of instinct, and usually in situations he or his father had gotten her into. She was perfectly capable of protecting herself otherwise; he would not wish to associate with those so weak they could not.

"The answer is no, I Sesshomaru, have no need of such."

Touga sighed. His son just did not get it. He understood what Sesshomaru's probable reasoning was, but that did not mean you didn't have to protect them anyway.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched as Touga transformed back into his true form and left to go to his hime. He turned back the way he had came; even if his father was more interested in his onna, he still had a war to fight. And he had a bad feeling he had failed his father's test.<p>

* * *

><p>Watching from a distance, Tsukiko was distraught. Touga's wounds looks horrific, and he was once again going into battle. And Sesshomaru was allowing him to go. Although she could not hear what had been said, she could tell by the look on Sesshomaru's face that it was not good.<p>

After Touga left, Sesshomaru started walking back in her direction. Wasn't he going to go help? So what if it was a human onna? She was still birthing Sesshomaru's younger brother or sister, he should help! If it had of been her in this situation, she would be demanding to help!

As Sesshomaru walked past, Tsukiko phased back into her solid form behind him.

"So your not going to help him? Your going to let your own father go into battle injured, and with only an old flea for back up?" she crossed her arms and glared daggers into the back of his head.

"Your going to abandon your only younger brother or sister before they are even born?"

Sesshomaru turned around slowly, his face back to its usual emtionless mask. But Tsukiko could still read his eyes. He was hurt. She had just taken his father's side, who had chosen his human pet over his mate and son. But he did, and said. Nothing.

"Fine, you can go back to that pile of scrolls, but I'm going to help Touga, and the pup. I don't care if you hate me for it Sessh, but wether you like it or not, that innocent pup is apart of our pack, and you dont just let pack die when you can do something about it!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched as Tsukiko phased again, and disappeared. Even though he loathed to admit it, she was right. The pup was pack by blood, and he should be going to help save it. But he wouldn't. His father could, and would, protect the ningen onna and the pup, even if it cost him his life. And Tsukiko could get them to safety should anything happen to his father. He was not needed, and probably at the moment, not wanted to help either.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking across the ruins of what was once Setsuna from her perch in a tree, Tsukiko was beginning to loose hope. There was evidence everywhere of Touga's recent presence; the earth was scared from his use of the wind scar, his blood was everywhere, and half a bloodied and burnt Mokomoko had curled itself up under the relative safety of the tree she was currently perched in.<p>

Ningen survivors were congregated at the far side of the burning ruins, mourning the death of loved ones. As Tsukiko left her perch, picking up the remains of the Inu no Taisho's Mokomoko as she did, she could hear the humans screams of "run!" and "another demon!", but she did not care, she just wanted to find Touga.

* * *

><p>Touga lay gaping for breath, pinned under a still smouldering pillar. He was very badly burnt, and had lost far to much blood. He should be dead already, but he had one more thing to do. Then he could die.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko had followed the sounds of rasping breaths, each time being lead to a stuck or dyeing human, when she had been hoping to find Touga. She had either freed the humans, or put them out of their misery, depending on if they would die anyway or not.<p>

She flicked her pointed ear as she picked up another strained breathing sound, and started to walk towards it. She was getting rather sick of only being able to rely on her hearing. The smoke was to thick to see more than a foot ahead, and all she could smell were burnt corpses. As she came to a large, still burning pillar that the sound was coming from, she almost fell over in shock.

Under the pillar lay the demon she was searching for. Crushed, burnt, and with a sword protruding from between his ribs, he was definitely at death's doorstep.

Tsukiko dropped to her knees beside him, and scrambled to try and undo the straps to his armour, so she could see to his wounds. But Touga weakly took her hand to stop her. She looked into his eyes, confused.

"I am going to die here... you can't help"

"No! I can save you! I can get help here! I can..."

"Just... point Myoga over this way... I need him. I'll die no matter how fast help comes."

Tsukiko couldn't understand. How could he accept death so readily?

"But first..." She watched as he reached into his haori, and pulled out a small black pearl.

"Find... Izayoi. Get her to a human village, where she can live safely... and well. And place this..."

He placed the pearl into her palm, and curled her fingers over it.

"Place it inside the pup's eye... it will protect him, but he can not know it is there... nor can anyone else... not even Sesshomaru... or even Leiko. Only you and Izayoi." He smiled weakly at her.

"But I..."

"Please... find Izayoi for me... Please?" Tsukiko gulped and nodded, before placing the chunk of Mokomoko she had found under his head, and standing.

"And one last thing..." A fresh tear began to spill down her cheek.

"Take care... of... Sesshomaru... for me..."

And so the great Lord Touga, Inu no Taisho, Lord of the West and Lord of the Sky dog clan, passed on, into the realm of the dead.

* * *

><p>*Wails and cries* That was even harder to do than killing Tsu's parents *sniffles*<p>

Well, Touga is dead, Tsu has a job to do, and there is now decades at least before anything else cannon happens.

The conversation from "Swords of an Honourable Ruler" was a right pain. I re-wrote that three times. First time I may have forgotten half the conversation, but meh. I think it makes sense now.

And as far as the Mokomoko(s) goes, I am going with "it is a thing that stores extra yoki for its master, and can move and be controlled, and can also move on its own if need be, and Sesshie/Leiko/Touga can feel when it's petted/struck ext. And it bleeds if you poke it with a sword."

**Shades-Soul:** Thanks! And here is your cookie for being a repeat reviewer ^^ *gives cookie*

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18: Howl

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 18: Howl**

Tsukiko closed her eyes as she heard Touga's final heartbeat. Tears flowed freely down her face, and the markings on her face and arms became jagged. She threw her head back and howled in mourning. She howled to let out her grief, and to tell all canines, both mortal and youkai, that the Inu no Taisho was no more, and to tell them to mourn.

* * *

><p>Leiko was speaking to her servants, organising yet another party to keep herself entertained in her sky palace, when she felt it. It felt like her heart had been ripped out. She dropped to her knees, clutching her chest. It took her several moments to realise that her beast was fighting to get out.<p>

_Mate it gone! Mate is gone!_

She felt a tear spill down her cheek, and placed a finger on it. Touga had been slain. It did not matter if she did not love him. He was still her mate, they had been tied together in a most sacred way, and now those ties were severed completely. And it hurt. She threw her head back and let out a pained, mournful howl, and even as every canine in the palace joined her in mourning, her howl could still be heard over them all.

* * *

><p>The sound of howling spread across the country from both points where it had started. Ever mortal and youkai Inu, Kitzune, Koyoute and Tanuki was howling in mourning, even those who's rational side had not wanted to.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had been halfway back to camp when Tsukiko's howl reached his ears, and was quickly joined by innumerable howls of other canines. His eyes began to bleed red. So the baka had let himself be killed by a ningen? A howl tore threw his throat involuntary, mournfully to start with, then angry. He howled a promise. If the one who killed his father still lived, he would personally hunt him down and kill him. But not now. His people needed him now. He was needed to finish this war, once and for all.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short, but it wouldn't fit onto the end of the last chapter, or onto the beginning of the next. And I wanted to do one last thing just in Touga's memory. I hope you like it.<p>

**LightningRip:** Thanks! I know Myoga was a bit direct, but meh, I was concentrating more on Sesshie and Touga in that chapter anyhow.

**Shades-Soul:** Naww *hands a tissue* glad you liked it! InuPapa (Touga/InuPapa/InuTaisho, whatever you prefer) has got to be one of the funnest characters to write, ever. So its sad for everyone when he gets killed.

Cookies for both of you! *hands a plate of triple choc chip cookies*

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19: Friendship from Sorrows

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 19: Friendship from Sorrows**

Once she was once again able to form a coherent thought, Tsukiko looked down into her palm. The little black pearl rolled innocently around her hand under her blood red gaze. It looked harmless enough, but she could tell, even with her beast partially unleashed, that it held strong magic. Whatever it did, Touga said it would protect his pup, and wanted her to place it in it's eye. How she was going to do that, she had no idea. But she would do it, because he had asked her to.

Suddenly she heard the frantic voice of none other than Myoga. Remembering what Touga had asked, she tucked the pearl into her haori, safely hidden in the inner layers of the far to rich garment. She turned around and quickly located the flea.

"Myoga... your too late... he's gone..."

Myoga looked up in grief and terror. He quickly jumped past her, to has master, and cried when he found him. What would become of the west now?

"He asked me to find Izayoi and his pup..." She lifted her red gaze to the sky.

"The sword smith is coming... I assume you will know what to do now, if he told anyone what was to become of him after his death, it would be his two closest friends..."

The flea just nodded, still crying, and she began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko had quickly caught the scent of a newborn hanyou, and seeing as there was only likely to be one hanyou in the area at all, let alone more than one newborn, she followed it. And it did not take long to find the source.<p>

Only 20 minutes away from the ruins of Setsuna, she found Touga's hime leaning against a tree in tears, clutching a wailing bundle to her chest. She watched for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to approach her. She also had to calm down enough to make her eyes return to their usual color. Approaching with blood red eyes would scare the poor girl half to death.

Once she had sufficiently calmed down, she decided that just jumping down and then trying to speak to her was the best bet. She did not know this human, so had no idea how she would react, but most humans would either freeze on the spot or flee. And she felt no Reiki coming from her, so she wouldn't be a miko either. Not that a miko would become a demon's lover and bear his child anyway.

As she jumped down, she watched the hime cautiously. As soon as she hit the ground, the woman's head snapped up, and her eyes widened with fear. She watched as she stiffened against the tree she had been leaning on, and clutched the pup even tighter. She tried to put herself into a less threatening pose, but she doubted it would help.

"What do you want?" The hime's voice was panicked, but at least she had not run.

"Are you Izayoi?" She already knew who it was, but it was better to ask anyway.

"What if I am, who are you?"

"I am Tsukiko, ward of the..." She paused and looked away for a moment. "... late..., Inu no Taisho."

"No... No, he can't be dead!" Tsukiko was highly tempted to cover her ears as the young woman screeched. Fresh tears ran down her face, and she fell to her knees, clutching the pup closer, both wailing.

"He asked me to find you, and get you to safety... before he died."

Izayoi looked up at the young demon. She looked much younger than her own 19 years, she only looked 13, but she knew that she was most likely much older, and fully capable of doing what she said she would... especially if Touga had asked her too. She stiffened as the youkai knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her lap.

"What is the Pup's name?"

"...Inu..Yasha... Touga named him InuYasha..." Tsukiko gave a small, sad smile.

"We need to head towards the coast and south, there are two youkai armies to the east and north east of us. I think it would be best to avoid both of them, even if one is... was Touga's."

Izayoi nodded slowly, before standing up, quickly followed by Tsukiko. Tsu noticed that the poor human looked exhausted, but that was to be expected. She had just given birth, lost her lover, and had to run for her life, all in just a few hours. She looked up to the stars to find her bearings, and noticed that she sun was just starting to light the sky to the east.

"I think we should try and find somewhere to rest... its been a long night."

Izayoi nodded again, and sighed.

"Can I... Can I hold him Izayoi-hime?" Izayoi seemed slightly surprised, but smiled slightly and turned to her, placing the pup gently in her arms.

Tsukiko looked down at the now dozing pup, and smiled. He was adorable. Fluffy white hair, tiny soft clawed fingers, and little white puppy ears atop his head. She was instantly smitten.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat with her back to the cold cave wall, and the pup InuYasha cradled in her arms, resting but not allowing herself to sleep. She had found them this cave to rest in, and it had the added bonus of a hot spring in one of the back chambers, warming the whole cave.<p>

She had suggested that Izayoi go and bathe, for she and her clothes were sooty and blood soaked. The clothes that Touga had given her as she fled would have to do till the reached their destination, not that they were to bad anyway. They were made of fur of the fire rat, and she could tell they were enchanted. What they did was a mystery to her though.

She looked down as the pup in her arms began to stir. She smiled as he sleepily cracked open an amber eye, and yawned, before snuggling closer and going back to sleep. He was so much like Touga and Sesshomaru. His fluffy hair was slightly paler, and his eyes darker, but there was no mistaking the family resemblance. Sesshomaru would probably have a fit if she compared them aloud to him though.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's head went up as she heard Izayoi walking back from the hot springs. The haori and hakama didn't look too bad, though it was a pitty it was all red. Izayoi had tucked the haori into the hakama, like her own was, and a slight hint of yellow showed under the neckline; one of Tsukiko's own under kimono's that she had leant the hime, seeing as her's were out of commission. They probably would draw quite a bit of attention, with Izayoi in that bright red outfit, and herself in her dark red, brown, gold and yellow haori and hakama. She had wanted something plainer, but she had been lucky to even get away with wearing these clothes instead of a proper kimono.<p>

As Izayoi sat down beside her, she sighed. There was one more thing she had to take care of before the hime could sleep.

"Touga asked another thing of me before he died... to protect his pup... something that I must do that only you and I can know about..."

Izayoi looked up, confused. She watched as Tsukiko reached into her haori and pulled out a small black pearl.

"Touga asked me... to put this pearl _inside_ InuYasha's eye..." She flinched at Izayoi's gasp.

"I don't know what it will do, but he said it would protect him... and that nobody but us can know it is there, not even InuYasha himself."

"How can you put it inside his eye?" Izayoi still looked distressed.

"I do not know, I guess the old fashion way... don't worry, it will heal!"

Tsukiko had not meant to make the hime almost faint.

"Ok... I.. I guess you have to try..."

Both slowly gulped. Tsukiko lowered the pearl to the infants now open and aware eye, ready to make a cut that she did not want to make, when the pearl pulsed.

She watched in amazement as the pearl began to shoot out small bolts of yoki, and pulled itself out of her grip, levitating above InuYasha's right eye, before lowering down and melding into it. The pup cried out from discomfort, but quickly settled again. Tsukiko and Izayoi looked at each other, then back down at the pup, shocked.

"The old dog really did plan for everything..."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Izayoi stood on the outskirts of the village they had chosen for the hime and her hanyou son to take refuge in. Izayoi's uncle was the lord here, and would shelter her, even if reluctantly, due to her son's parentage.<p>

"Well, we are here..."  
>"Hai... it looks just as I remember it..."<p>

Both looked at each other sadly. They had been travelling for a week, at a much slower pace than usual due to having an infant. They had gotten to know each other, and had become friends.

"I hope we meet again someday..."

"I hope we do too..."

Tsukiko looked down at the pup in his mother's arms.

"I am defiantly going to be checking in on you in a few years, InuYasha... you are going to be such a cutie!"

"Well, I should go before the villagers awaken."

"I will see you around, friend."

Izayoi turned and began walking down the road to her new home, and Tsukiko smiled sadly, before phasing, and allowing herself to be blown in the direction of home by the wind.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat at his father's old desk, tapping his fingers against the wood in agitation. Tsukiko had been gone a whole week, in which time he had fended off the forces of Ryukotsusei, and taken up his position as the new lord of the west.<p>

And then he had been sent a message, from none other that the spineless flea Myoga, who had been to terrified to come himself, that Tsukiko had been asked by his father in his dying moments to go get his pet hime and bring her to safety.

And he was getting sick of waiting for her to come home.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, I re-wrote it a few times cause it wasnt working. I think it's worked this time *crosses fingers*<p>

I havent read nor seen any explaination as to who put the pearl into InuYasha's right eye (havent gotten far enough in either the manga or anime), so decided to have Tsu do it. And since Tsu doesnt actualy know what it does, she cant be interigated by Sesshie! If anyone knows who actualy put it in, PLEASE tell me, cause it takes forever for the next dvd to get into the store (I have to order each box set, and it takes weeks for it to get in) and Im too lazy to read it online (and i cant find any copys of the manga in the library)

Im in a writing mood tonight, so I may end up posting another chapter either tonight or tomorrow, but Ive not started it yet, so no promises.

**Step the bat 11:** Thanks!

**SuperNova41:** *hand a tissue box* there there, we can all mourn together...

Thanks to everyone who is faving this! I love checking my email and seeing that several people are faving it daily!

And cookies for repeat reviewers!

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: Young Lord

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 20: Young Lord**

The western fortress was all wrong. Everyone was busy, but there was none of the everyday chatter as people worked. The mood was sombre and depressing, the mourners trying to drown their sorrows with hard work. The yoki that leaked from the fortress into the surrounding area was tainted with sadness and sorrow, so not even the birds felt like singing.

Tsukiko drifted semi-aimlessly into the inner walls of the shiro, still phased too thin for anyone to sense. It had taken her only two days to travel back, using the winds to propel her further in her mist-like state. As much as she yearned to be home, the mood was making her want to leave again. But she had probably already caused enough worry with her absence. So she drifted into a window, and sought out Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>By now, Sesshomaru was far more than agitated. He had needed to replace the chair in his fathers.. no, HIS, study twice now, having crushed the arms of the chairs in his frustration. He had also put two holes in the wall and scared half the servants into hiding. All because SHE took it upon herself to go and fetch his father's human pet.<p>

He suddenly felt a tiny amount of her yoki, and his head shot up in time to watch her dark mist form start to solidify. He stood and began walked over, his mask of indifference completely forgotten as he allowed his rage to show. He was fully intending on giving her a piece of his mind for this.

But as he reached her, her now humanoid form collapsed into his chest, shocking him silent. It took a moment for him to register her exhausted, sorrowful tears. Oh how he hated it when she cried. He was meant to yell at her, not hug her! But that could wait now. He put his arms around her shoulders and lowered them both to the floor, and allowed her to cry into his haori.

* * *

><p>"Your not intending on using this Sesshomaru as a pillow are you?"<p>

Tsukiko looked up with her tired and puffy eyes, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. His face was calm as ever, but his eyes showed genuine concern.

"You are rather comfortable you know fluffy." Sesshomaru scowled.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Tsukiko smiled.

"Admit it, you secretly love being called fluffy"

"Were you anyone else onna, I would have already taken off your head myself."

"Aww, that means I'm special"

"Hai, but _special_ is not necessarily the correct word for it" Tsukiko stopped to think for a moment, not wishing to be outdone.

"That could be taken in both good and bad ways, and I'm going to take it in a good way."

"And what good way would that be?"

"Well... I am your closest friend, and the first girl you ever kissed... even if I did NOT agree to it!"

Sesshomaru looked up in thought, then looked back down with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"You know, for all the worry you caused me, I think you owe me another kiss."

Tsukiko paled, then elbowed him in the ribs and pulled herself away.

"Hentai!"

* * *

><p>With Tsukiko's return, the shiro began to get back into a more normal mood and routine. Sesshomaru had stopped terrorising the servants and furniture out of frustration (though the servants occasionally still were terrorised just for the sake of it), and together he and Tsukiko managed to keep the shiro running.<p>

Together the two pups somehow kept on top of most the duties that Touga had once had, as well as keeping up with their training and educations. Sesshomaru was officially recognised as the new lord of the west within months, but was considered too young to hold the position of Inu no Taisho. Because of this, Leiko, as the mate of the last Inu no Taisho, was asked to hold the position till Sesshomaru was old enough too.

Sesshomaru had made the journey to see Bokusenou, to try and locate Sou'unga and Tetsusaiga, but instead was mortified to learn that he had only inherited Tenseiga, the sword of heaven. The tree demon had said that Tetsusaiga was within his father's tomb, the entryway to with was well hidden, and Sou'unga was out of his grasp till the time was right. And so Sesshomaru gained Tenseiga, although he was not too fond of the idea of keeping it as anything other that a useless heirloom.

* * *

><p>The story is NOT over! Dont panic! I'm just going to be time skipping when I write the next chapter!<p>

I really could not help adding the bit with Sesshie being a Hentai X3 And I think I spelled the named for the swords and Bokusenou right... I think...

And yey! So many reviews for chapter 19! And its only been a few hours since I posted it!

**LightningRip:** Myoga is the biggest chicken out there, I don't think you could get him to willingly go near Sesshie with a 100 foot pole... if he could ever hold such a pole to start with X3

**SweetPinkCaramel:** Thank you thank you! Hugs I'm so glad everyone likes Tsu, and how everyone seems to like the idea of Tsu being the one to put the pearl in InuYasha's eye. I haven't gotten to the band of seven arc yet, but from what Ive seen (screen shots), my first thought was that Bankotsu looks like he could be Miroku's brother...

**Shades-Soul:** gives a tissue Im glad you liked the chapter. Though Im not sure who moe is ;3 ("I can't wait for moe." X3 )

**Shade Revrac:** If the story can impress non-Sesshie fan girls/guys, then I MUST have done something right XDD I'm glad you though that my idea of Leiko feeling pain when Touga died, it wouldn't seem right that two people bind their souls together and NOT feel pain when the other died. The conversation from the movie was a pain, trying to twist Sesshie's rather mean words around to fit in with the story. And the chase and kiss was too much fun to resist writing!

**Steph the bat 11:** Here is the chapter you couldn't wait for X3 I promise to continue updating as often as possible, plot bunnies decided to make a nest in my head, so I have plenty of them!

**Dontgotaclue88:** Thank you! I personally love making cute scenes, and argument scenes, and love combining them. Im glad you like them!

Thank you everyone! Whoa, it took a whole page to write responses to the reviews X3 Well, Im out of cookies, but here is some Ramen for you all!

I LOVE reviewers! I always respond! So please enjoy reading and please review.


	21. Chapter 21: Diffrent Instincts

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. Yuugao is LightningRip's OC, Im just borrowing her.**

**Demon speak: _I want!_**

**Thinking speak: **_I don't care, get back in your cage!_

**Chapter 21: Diffrent Instincts**

Tsukiko sat staring out the window in her chambers, looking out over the fortress grounds and the far off forests, and sighed. For the last several months, her beast had begun to make itself known much more, and was being quite vocal. And it was beginning to annoy the crap out of her.

_**Want to go!**_

_Want to go where?_

_**Anywhere, Just want to go!**_

_I've told you, this is home, our pack is here, we can't just go._

_**But want to go!**_

She had no idea what to do. When she asked her beast nicely if it didn't want to be around their pack any more, it said it did not want to leave the pack, it just wanted to go away for a while. She was utterly confused by that. Not to mention that the damn thing kept yelling at her to pick up anything shiny. She now had a rather large collection of useless jewellery, bits and bobbles that she had purchased to sate her beast. Rationally she saw no point in the collection, but when she looked at it her beast purred and was delighted at their hoard.

_You have no idea how much you confuse me._

_**Instincts confuse us, don't fit.**_

… _what do you mean?_

_**One side say go, other say stay.**_

_Which side says stay?_

_**Inu instincts say stay with pack, stay with Alpha.**_

_And Ryuu side?_

_**Ryuu instincts say go, come back later when we prove our strength.**_

_And what about all the shiny things?_

_**Ryuu side says collect hoard, want shines!**_

_Shut up and get back in your cage, I'll go see if I can find Myoga or someone to help us._

* * *

><p>Yuugao watched as her friend and pack mate walked slowly across the courtyard, and shook her head. Over the last 4 years Tsukiko and Sesshomaru had basicly run the whole Shiro and western lands, with little input from advisors, Leiko or herself. They didn't run the day to day things of course, but they kept the territory secure, the treasury full, the people safe, and relations with the other clans and the other cardinal lords. Yuugao herself had taken on the role as one of the primary heads of staff, one of Sesshomaru and Tsukiko's most trusted inside the shiro.<p>

But lately there was something wrong with Tsu. She was acting strange, secluding herself from them most of the time, and staring out with longing written all over her face. Not to mention her sudden fascination with anything shiny. It didn't even have to be something of value, so long as it was shiny, her eyes would light up and she clearly had to fight with her beast to stop herself from picking it up.

This was not normal behaviour for an Inu, so after speaking with some of the advisors, they had decided it had something to do with her mixed blood. So they had sent for an advisor from the southern lands. Their relations with the south were still bad, neither side had yet gotten over the battle between the southern lord's father-in-law, Ryukotsusei, and Touga had not been pleasant for either side, and both were walking on eggshells around one another. But the dragons would have a better idea of what was happening than they did, so for now they would just have to bear it, for Tsu's sake.

* * *

><p>After turning the shiro upside down to ensure Myoga wasn't hiding somewhere within, Tsukiko set about finding him elsewhere. She asked one of the spies that they always had skulking about to track him down, seeing as the afore mentioned spy had nothing better to do right now. She was going to find that flea and get him to help her one way or the other, even if he was too terrified to come the the shiro unless it was an emergency, and even then never got anywhere near Sesshomaru.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched, highly amused, as his two pack members seemed to stress themselves over nothing. Sure, he was worried about Tsu's behaviour, but after Yuu told him what she thought on the matter, he was willing to wait before panicking or doing something stupid. Yuugao on the other hand seemed to be pulling her hair out from the stress. And when Tsukiko had started pulling each room apart, looking for something, he was sure the Thunder Inu would stress herself enough to have a stroke. He had asked Tsukiko what she was looking for, and she had simply said "That spineless flea". He could have told her he couldn't sense Myoga in the shiro, but he was having too much fun watching her look for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiromasa and his escort arrived at the Western fortress, to be greeted by armed guards pointing swords at them. They had expected than of course, nobody in the west trusted full Ryuus any more, not after the battle with their Lord's father-in-law. But they had been summoned anyway, and the matter was deemed very important by the young lord of the west, so they had agreed to come. It wasn't much, but it was the start to what would hopefully be a peaceful future.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was in his study, attending to yet more paperwork, when he heard the door start to slide open. Only two beings ever dared enter without knocking, but he could tell already it wasn't the one he hoped it was. As Yuugao entered, he put down the scroll he was reading, and glared at her in annoyance.<p>

"Stop glaring Sessh, the advisor I called for to... speak with Tsu is here. You want me to let him in?"

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

"Call for some tea while your at it, and knock first before you come in, I wont have you disgracing me before the advisor from the south, lest you want me to throw you into the dungeons for a week or two." He smirked.

"In fact, that's a brilliant idea, I wouldn't have to listen to you for that whole time."

"You wish, you overgrown fur ball. You couldn't shut me up if you cut off my head" Yuugao smirked evilly, and ducked out before he got the chance to test that theory.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched as the advisor and Yuugao seated themselves on the other side of his desk, chin on his hands and elbows propping him up. He was just hoping Yuugao decided to remain civil; he could visually count on the girl, but occasionally she did lash out, especially when it came to anything to do with pure RyuuYoukai.<p>

The advisor, Hiromasa, was clearly nervous about what he had been summoned to a fortress full of dogs for, though was doing a good job of hiding it. When both were comfortable, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"We have asked for your presence because we need to know something about Ryuu instincts and behaviour."

Hiromasa was slightly shocked, but nodded. He had no idea why they would want to know these things, but he had come all this way, and there was no real point hiding anything.

"I can give you that information, can I ask why?"

"There is a member of the court who is only half Inu... her mother was RyuuYoukai, and she was orphaned at a young age. We have no idea what is happening, but we feel it has something to do with her Ryuu blood."

Hiromasa nodded in understanding.

"May I ask how old she is?"  
>"She has just entered her third decade"<p>

"That would be it then."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Explain"

"Although instincts differ between sub-races, most Ryuu have a few core instincts that run very deep, and several begin to appear at this age. The instinct to leave the den is probably what is troubling the girl, being half Inu that would clash with her instincts to stay with her pack."

"Why would she wish to leave?" Yuugao had panic written all over her face.

"She doesn't wish it, her beast demands it. It is a way our kind ensures only the strongest survive to breed. The young leave the den, and those that survive come back just before they are old enough to mate. They also learn to control urges such as hoarding, and master skills such as flight in ways they never could if coddled."

"So what would you suggest we do?"

"I can speak to her for you my lord, but if her beast demands she leave, you must let her go."

"And if I do not wish her to leave unprotected?" Sesshomaru's claws were embedded quite firmly into the wooden arm rests of his chair by now.

"Then I suggest having an amulet or such made, and filling it with your yoki. While she has it, you would always know where she was and if she were in danger. I'm sure her beast would be purring to receive it if her hoarding instincts have kicked in, though making her keep it on is another matter entirely."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, contemplating his options, before standing.

"You may speak with her, and if she decides to leave for now, I will consider your proposal, so long as its in her best interest."  
>"As you wish my lord"<p>

"As you wish my ass, if you try ANYTHING you overgrown lizard I'll gut you before you can say oops!"

Hiromasa stood in shock, the pup actually threatened him!

"Do not mind her, she is a Thunder Inu. And Thunder Inu's are just like thunder; they make a lot of noise, but don't do much else"

Sesshomaru smirked as the older Ryuu burst out laughing and Yuugao glared at him, growling, and clenched her fists hard enough for her claws to draw blood.

"Your so going to pay for that next time we are on the dojo you ass"

"This Sesshomaru can not be beaten by you, little bitch, so get it out of your head"

"Tsu beat you once, you never know"

"But Tsu is different from you, special; I know you could never beat me."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko glared at her two pack mates. They had managed to corner her in the private wing of the shiro, where each of their chambers were, but that wasnt the problem. The fact that one, they didnt look like this was a friendly chat and two, there was some old demon behind them, made her suspisius,<p>

"Ok, you got me, what do you want?"

"There is something wrong with you, we can tell, and this RyuuYoukai can tell you what it is and possibly help you."

"Is that so fluffy"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"I have no idea how you have the patience with these two Lord Sesshomaru, the prince of the South cant stand onna's his own age, or any age yet for that matter."

"I ask myself that same question, daily"

"Fine, I'll speak to him, but your staying out."

Tsukiko turned to lead Hiromasa to a guest room, and ass soon as both were inside, promptly locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru paced restlessly outside the door that Tsukiko and the Ryuu advisor had entered over an hour ago. Yuugao was leaning against the wall, counting down the seconds left till his pacing would make her snap. Then they heard the door open.<p>

Both of their heads snapped towards the door and watched as the two exited. Hiromasa looked calm as ever, and Tsukiko looked more at peace, though still worried. At least now they would know what was going to happen.

Sesshomaru couldn't help feeling uneasy and unhappy that Tsu was locked in a room with the older male, and the feeling did not go when they exited. As soon as she was within arms length, he reached out and pulled her to himself, which she gave a squeak of protest to, and began to use both touch and smell to make sure she was uninjured and untouched. Tsukiko was not very happy about this treatment, and being quite vocal about it.

Yuugao couldn't help laugh at her friends antics. Sesshomaru's instincts to make sure that his pack members were ok were strong, and despite the fact that said pack member was protesting his handling of her, he was making sure the older male had not harmed her in any way.

Tsukiko attempted to struggle out Sesshomaru's grip as he checked her over for injury. She knew it was his instinct to make sure his pack was ok, she did not like the fact that he was, probably not even noticing that he was doing it, placing his hands in unwelcome places while he checked her over.

"Sessh! Stop feeling me up so we can get on with this, you hentai dog!"

Sesshomaru froze. He suddenly became very aware of where his hands were. One hand was on Tsu's upper thigh, while the other was at her waist. He pulled away, and it took all his control to avoid turning red at his display.

_You did that, didn't you!_

_**We did that, hai**_

_No, I wanted to check my pack mate was unharmed, not feel her up!_

_**Our Bitch, we check our bitch unharmed.**_

…

…

_WHEN DID YOU DECIDE SHE WAS OUR BITCH_

_**She is ours**_

_She is not our bitch, get back in your cage till I can yell at you in private!_

* * *

><p>"...So, your going to leave then?" Yuugao was trying very hard to to burst into tears.<p>

"Hai, I need to deal with this, get it out of my system. I'll be back, I promise, don't worry Yuu." Tsukiko leaned over and grasped Yuu's hand for comfort, on both ends.

"You'd better, I don't know how I'm going to live with Sesshomaru for the next few decades when your not here."

"This Sesshomaru may consider a temporary self-imposed exile as well if it means getting away from you, Yuugao."

"Dont be so mean Fluf.. epp!"

Tsukiko quickly found herself with a hand in front of her mouth, being pushed down onto the desk she had been sitting on, Yuugao laughing hystericaly beside her.

"How many times much I remind you little bitch, do not call your Alpha "fluffy", or suffer the consequences."

She watched with narrowed eyes as he sat down in the chair at the desk, keeping her pinned with just the hand that kept her mouth shut.

"And I dont care that you are licking my hand, I got over that a long time ago."

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Although... my beast rather enjoys it..."

Tsu speant the next hour franticly strugging to get free, while Yuugao simply continued to laugh like a maniac and Sesshomaru chuckled at her futile attempts.

* * *

><p>Sorry it seems a little rushed, I wanted to get this part over with so i can get onto the planned next part, which also time skips quite a bit. Hope you liked it!<p>

**Dontgotaclue88:** time skipped by 4 years, not much has changed YET...

**RoyalKitzune:** Yes, Sesshie has a lecher in him, there is no supprise there... X3

**Shade Revrac:** Thank you! Sesshie shows both those side again here, as well as his lecherous side X3

**Steph the bat 11: **I love plot bunnies, I just wish they would breed at a more steady pace X3 In the previous chapter, Sesshie was 31 and Tsu was 26, but physically they were 14 and 13, respectively. In this chapter, Sesshie is 35 and Tsu is 30 (5yrs age difference), and are both the same physical age, but one more year and each will look a year older (I have a massive spreadsheet to keep track of this X3 ).

**Everliss the wolf:** Glad you liked it X3

Yey! I got over 40 reviews now! I love all you reviewers! More cookies and ramen for everyone!


	22. Chapter 22: Mata Oai Shimashou

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. Yuugao is LightningRip's OC, Im just borrowing her.**

**Demon speak: _Shiny!_**

**Thinking speak: **_I get it already, its shiny, shut up!_

**Chapter 22: Mata Oai Shimashou**

Three figures stood atop the stone wall of the western fortress, bathed in the dawn sunlight. The figure with flowing silver hair watched on as the other two embraced, before the figure clad in creamy grey and blue stepped away, and looked up at him.

"I'm going to miss you Sesshie, you know that, right?"

"Hai, and I you..."

Tsukiko stepped forward to hug him, and he squeezed her back.

"You will come back, this Sesshomaru demands it"

"When I'm ready, I promise I will come home."

Sesshomaru let go of her as she stepped back, and removed something from the sleeve of his haori, and lay it in her hands.

Tsukiko looked at the necklace Sesshomaru had put in her hands. Fixed at the end of the golden chain was a locket. The main body of the gold locket was round, and was engraved with a crescent moon. The rest was decorated with silver, twisting vines and tiny flowers. It was a masterpiece. She glanced up at him before flicking the locket open. Inside was a clear gemstone. She looked back up to him in question.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but placed a finger above the gemstone. Small whisps of his youkai twirled down into the gem, and it changed to a cloudy, silvery purple color.

"So long as you wear this, I can find you if you need me."

"Sessh...domo arigatou.."

"You are pack, I wouldn't be much of an alpha if I did nothing to try and protect you, ne ka?"

Sesshomaru gently took the locket back from Tsukiko, and moved behind her, playing the locket around her neck. Tsu smiled to herself, before noticing Yuugao's smirk, and turned to hide her blush. What she did not notice was the faint smell of Sesshomaru's acidic poison and melting metal, as Sesshomaru permanently closed the chain around her neck.

"Yuugao, you have to hold the fort while I'm gone, and don't let Sesshie drown in paperwork too much..."

"You know I will, you just better get this out of your system quick, then come home. I'll miss you"

"As will I"

Tsukiko smiled at her two friends

"And I will miss you both, you are my friends, my family, and my pack."

"Sayoonara, Onee-san."

Yuugao looked almost ready to cry, and despite his mask of indifference, Sesshomaru's eyes were screaming; do not go, do not leave me.

"Mata oai shimashou"

With that, Tsukiko stepped back, and phased into black mist.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko travelled as fast as she could in her phased form, using winds to her advantage, away from the western fortress. If she stayed any longer, she would loose her resolve, and force herself to stay.<p>

She stopped after an hour in the forest, making sure that there were no threats, then phased back to her solid form, and flopped down to the ground, resting against a tree. Holding her hand to her beating heart, she willed it to slow down, willed herself to calm down, and tried to force her beast to stop whining.

Her finger gently brushed against the locket Sesshomaru had given her, and she smiled. Her beast also decided to stop whining for the moment.

_**Alpha gave us shiny! Alpha gave us gift!**_

_Yes, I knew that already_

_**Shiny! Ours!**_

_I know, Ours, I get it. Don't you ever think about anything else?_

_**...but shiny...**_

_Shut up_

_**...but...**_

_Now! I don't want to deal with you right now._

She sighed as her beast sulked in the back of her mind, leaving her in peace, for now.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in the branches of an old tree in the shiro gardens, staring into space. It was different without her here. To quiet. He had nobody to talk to, nobody to playfully tease with. Sure, Yuugao was there, but she wasnt the same. He had gotten too used to Tsukiko's presence in his life, they had been friends for over a decade. He let out an exacerbated sigh, and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. What was he going to do now?<p>

* * *

><p>Yuugao was thriving in her new role. Despite having been not much more than a trouble making pup before Tsukiko had left, now, without distractions, she was beginning to become useful. The head servant had taken her under her wing, quite literally for she was a hawk, and was teaching her how to run a shiro. No matter where she ended up, this would prove to be invaluable experience, and she had quickly decided she was going to take full advantage of it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter, its mostly just a filler before another time skip.<em>

_Tsu's necklace/locket has Sesshie's youkai inside it, letting him feel where she is if a.) he tries really hard to locate it or b.) Her youkai rises with distress in her aura, he will feel it and know where she is and that she needs him._

_The locket itself is loosely based of an actual locket I have._

_Yes, Tsu's beast has a one track mind X3 once it notices the shiny, it MUST keep pointing it out X3_

_So now Tsu is out on her little "proving myself and tame my beast" quest, Sesshie has realised that without her he is bored and a little lonely, and Yuu, without Tsu as a distraction, has found she quite likes bossing servants about X3_

_Also, I'm trying to use more Japanese words and phrases, but I don't know much. If I get something wrong, PLEASE tell me so I can correct it!_

_**Shades-soul:** I don't think Tsu will ever learn about not calling him fluffy X3 She only didn't call him that in this chapter cause it was a goodbye._

_**Shade Revrac:** Yes, Sesshie may act in control, but inside his beast is a very male, very possessive perve X3 A little more beast-talking this time, hope you liked it._

_**Royal Kitsune:** Let the roaming begin X3 She WILL come back... Eventualy..._

_**Dontgotaclue88:** Waiting over!_

_**Everliss the wolf:** Yes, I promise InuYasha will be in VERY soon X3_

_**Steph the bat 11:** Just cause she is leaving, does not mean she wont be written about... evilgrins_

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!_


	23. Chapter 23: All Alone

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Thinking speak: **_No! It cant be!_

**Chapter 23: All Alone**

Running as fast as his tiny feet would carry him, the little hanyou fled. On his tail was a pack of demons, which were determined to catch and kill him. He skidded to a holt, panting, as he reached a cliff. He could still hear the demons behind him, and there was nowhere else to go. He looked over the edge, and noticed a small crevice in the cliff face, if he squeezed, he could fit there!

He lowered himself down carefully, and squeezed into the crevice just in time. He heard the pack of demons stop above him, and start to look for his hiding place. He knew his scent ended on the cliff, so they would probably think he fell...

He held in a gasp as one of the demons lowered its head down to look over the cliff. It swung its single eye around, searching for him, and just when the little hanyou thought it was all over, the demon lifted its head back up, and he heard them turn to leave. Scrambling back up the cliff as quietly as possible, the young hanyou scampered away into the forest.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sighed as she relaxed back against the tree she had chosen to sleep against that night. High up in the trees branches, the breathed in the relaxing evening air, and allowed her head to roll to the side. She had been travelling for several months now, and her beast had calmed down considerably. The open air and constant travel pleased it, and she was slowly learning her own abilitys better from needing to fight other demons on occasion.<p>

She sniffed lightly, and scrunched her nose as she caught the scents of several lower level demons on the wind. She released a portion of her youki, a warning to them to leave her be, for even only half grown, she was more powerful than them.

She frowned slightly as a new scent reached her nose. It was a hanyou, InuHanyou to be exact. And it wasn't a very old one. Why would a hanyou be out here? The closest villages were all days away, and hanyou didn't tend to live long while away from their parents. She decided to go check it out.

* * *

><p>Perched in a large tree, Tsukiko looked across the clearing the hanyou's scent was coming from. The clearing was half covered in thick brambles, and it was there that the hanyou was hiding. She could see the branches rustle as it moved towards the other end of the clearing.<p>

_This pup knows nothing of stealth... I can clearly smell and hear it... and can sense its aura. It cant have been alone for long._

Her own scent and aura were concealed, so she decided to just watch before making herself known to the pup.

Her head snapped up when the wind changed slightly, and the scents of the lesser demons she smelled before reached her nose. The pup continued right towards them, the wind did not blow their scents to it. She snarled under her breath, and quietly moved herself to a better position in the treetops. The damn lesser demons were hunting the hanyou pup, and it had no idea that it was in danger!

Tsukiko's breath caught in her throat as she saw the pup's head poke out from the edge of the brambles. _It couldn't be... could it? _The mop of white hair moved as the pup sniffed the air with caution.

Inu...InuYasha? "No... please no,,,"

She felt a tear lip down her face as the pup emerged. The pup was clad in all red, his white mop of hair topped with cute white ears. She shook her head in denial. No, it couldn't be InuYasha, if it was... what happened to Izayoi? But her hopes were lost as the pup turned his head, and she saw his gold eyes, filled with fear. It was InuYasha... "No... oh Kami no..."

InuYasha creped across the empty clearing, slowly, his wide eyes darting around. Tsukiko watched sadly as he turned around, and backed towards the forest, clearly thinking that danger was more likely behind than where he was going.

_Silly pup, you would smell them if they were behind you... you have so much to learn..._

Suddenly, the lesser demons burst from the forest behind InuYasha, screeching and yowling. InuYasha yelped from shock, freezing on the spot from fear. One of the demons lashed out, and InuYasha regained his senses just in time to jump out of the way. But not quite fast enough. The blow threw the poor pup back, knocking him to the ground close to the trees Tsukiko was hiding in.

Tsukiko snarled in rage. Her inu instincts screamed for her to protect her pack mate, even if he had no idea who she was, and she had not seen him in years. Her eyes began to bleed red, and her snarling caused the lesser demons to hesitate.

Snarling as her snout and teeth elongated, Tsukiko jumped mid transformation, emerging from the trees, and landed over InuYasha's prone form, finishing her transformation as she hit the ground. Even as young as she was, she still towered over the lesser demons. She crouched protectively over the pup as she snarled and beared her fangs at the demons.

The other demons started to back away, but Tsukiko was too angry. Her beast rarely took control like this, and had never been this angry. She opened her jaws, and began to gather her youki, a black crackling mist ball forming in her maw.

The demons turned around to flee, but it was too late. Tsukiko fired her ball of energy, burning the flesh off the backs of the lesser youkai. What were left were little more than charred bones, and the smoking flesh of the sides of them that was not hit.

Tsukiko leaned down to the pup that lay unconscious beneath her. She nuzzled his side, both to try and wake him and to soothe her beast. She slowly transformed back, and knelt beside InuYasha. Putting a hand on him, she cringed. She could feel his ribs though his haori. The poor thing had probably not eaten in some time, and probably had not slept in ages either. Picking up the limp pup, she headed back into the forest.

* * *

><p>InuYasha woke up to the smell of roasting meat and the warmth of arms around him. He yawned and snuggled closer to the person holding him, but hesitated when he breathed in their scent. He slowly raised his head, and looked at their face. The girl looking back at him had eyes the same color as his, but had black hair, red markings, and pointed ears. <em>She's a youkai...<em>

He yelped, strugged out of her grasp, and backpeaddled away, only to hit a tree.

"Wait, InuYasha! Its ok! Im not going to hurt you pup!"

InuYasha hesitated, then scowled.

"How do you know my name!" The girl smiled weakly at him.

"My name is Tsukiko... I knew your father... I know your name because the last time I saw you, I was helping your mother get to safety after you were born,"

InuYasha hesitated again, then looked away.

"InuYasha... why are you out here alone?"

"Because my mama died and the villagers wouldn't give me food or let me stay, so Im on my own now, I don't need anyone else!"

"Oh InuYasha... Im so sorry..." Tsukiko let tears flow down her face, Izayoi had been her friend, and now she was dead.

She shook her head and used her sleeve to wipe away her tears. She gestured to the roasting meat at the fire, then leaned back against the tree trunk again.

"I know you're hungry InuYasha, eat. I cooked it for you. I don't need to eat as often as you do, so eat as much as you want."

InuYasha looked between the food and Tsukiko. He WAS really hungry...

Edging forward, eyes never leaving Tsukiko, InuYasha grabbed the stick the roast was on, and retreated back to the other edge of camp. He slowly nibbled the hot meat, before hunger overtook him, and he gorged himself.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko watched as InuYasha ate. Although she was still mourning the loss of Izayoi, she could not help smile a little. The little hanyou started to nod off, and Tsukiko stood and moved over to him. Gently picking him up, she moved back to the tree that was closer to the fire, and sat back down. InuYasha struggled a little, before settling down.<p>

"Sleep, nothing will hurt you, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Phew! Done -_-<em>

_Sorry it took so long, Ive been a bit busy. Im house sitting for the next few weeks, and haven't been able to write till now. But now I can write more, so there will be more chapters very soon ^^_

_The time skip was only by another few months, but I needed to get Tsu away from the western shiro and closer to InuYasha. The next few chapters will be mostly Tsu and little InuYasha, with not much Sesshie, but I am planning on having quite a few cute moments ^^_

_I got a bunch of InuYasha dvd's to watch while Im house sitting, so now Im up to the end of the band of 7 arc. InuYasha JUST killed the leader (Nawww I liked him X3 )_

_**ToraTora:** Thank you! I fully intend to finish this story, and depending on how I eventually end it (I only have a basic guide line, even I don't know how everything is gonna go, I take suggestions from reviews into consideration too!), and I might even end up writing a sequel._

_**RoyalKitsune:** Just cause she's not at the shiro, doesn't mean she's out of the story X3_

_**Dontgotaclue88:** Wait over! (for now X3 )_

_**Step the bat 11:** Glad you like the time lapses X3 they can get confusing sometimes X3 And Im glad you liked me having Sesshie put what is essentially a collar on Tsu X3_

_**Everliss the wolf:** ^^ I love writing awwww moments, Im glad everyone else loves awww moments as much as i do ^^_

_**11SnowLeopard11:** ...wow... LONGEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER GOTTEN! *tacklehugglophs*_

_Ok, now to answer your questions ^^ ok, 1. Yes and no, cause Izayoi is already dead. 2. Yes! 3. Possibly, I'm thinking about it. 4. Not right away, but the gang WILL meet Tsu after a large chunk of the cannon story line ^^ Thank you for the awesome review!_

_**Ouran21:** Tsu will be more of a "caring sister" X3 And no, Rin won't be Tsu, but when Sesshie does take Rin in, Tsu does meet and dote on Rin (spoiler much X3 ) ^^_

_Ok, now I must attend to the cat shaped leg warmer that is nibbling at my hands and making it dificaly to type, cause its dinner time X3_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	24. Chapter 24: Every Heart

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. I do not own the song in here either.**

**Demon speak: **_**Ours!**_

**Thinking speak: **_Shut up!_

**Chapter 24: Every Heart**

InuYasha stared across the fire at the young demoness who was sheltering him. As he picked at the fish she had caught and cooked for him, he tried to figure out why she wanted to help him. She told him that she knew his parents, but why would that make any difference? His mother's uncle had been related to him, and had kicked him out the first chance he got!

He watched as she lovingly polished her weird fan, its razor sharp edge gleaming under in the morning sunlight. Suddenly, a pulse of massive yokai surged from Tsukiko, before just as suddenly receding back. It was not the same as the Tsukiko's yokai... it was far more powerful, and sent shivers down InuYasha's spine...

Tsukiko placed her hand over her locket as Sesshomaru's yokai surged from it. When Sesshomaru had given her the necklace, she had not expected him to actually melt it together, so she could not remove it. Nor had she expected him to 'check in' every few days. The look on InuYasha's face told her that he had never felt an aura so strong, and that he was terrified of it.

Smiling slightly, she removed the locket from under her kimono, holding it so that InuYasha could see it.

"The aura came from this InuYasha, there is no need to be afraid." She watched as the little hanyou gulped and nodded.

"An old friend gave it to me, what you felt was his aura coming though the locket, checking that I was ok. It also tends to scare off other youkai for a while afterwards."

She smiled weakly at him before standing. Kicking dirt over the fire, she looked back over her shoulder at the little hanyou.

"We have to get going. Can't be wasting daylight, ne ka?"

InuYasha nodded, before getting up to follow. Even if he did not understand this demoness, he was better off with her to feed and protect him than on his own. For now at least.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru scowled as he finished checking up on Tsukiko. She had been gone for months, steadily wandering further away, and he was becoming more and more irritated at her absence. But this was not a welcome development. This time, his whelp of a half brother was with her. He had received word two months before that Izayoi had taken ill and died, and that the pup had been driven off by the villagers, so he had not expected him to still be alive.<p>

"Yuugao."

Yuugao's head shot up from the work she was doing.

"Hai Sesshomaru?"

"Your in charge, I need to go speak with Tsukiko"

"Um...ok?"

Yuugao watched as Sesshomaru put on his armour and secured his sword at his side, then sighed as he walked away. Typical, now she had to do his work too. She had no idea how Tsukiko had put up with this all those years.

* * *

><p>"So... where are we going?"<p>

Tsukiko looked down at the little hanyou walking beside her, and reached down to play with his ears, which he shied away from.

"Oh, nowhere,, I guess Im just wandering the territory for now, I have no destination in mind."

"Who's territory?" InuYasha looked up at her with wide eyes. They had been travelling days together now, and the amount of land they had crossed was far more than most demons could claim to hold.

"Well, the alpha of my pack is a very strong young dog demon, and he controls a whole quarter of the country. He is the western lord!"

"You must be kidding; no demon could keep that much land under their control!"

"Your father did..."

InuYasha mumbled under his breath "Well he's not here anymore, is he?"

Tsukiko reached a clawed hand and pulled InuYasha into her hip gently, wrapping her fluffy tail around him for comfort. They walked the rest of the day in silence.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko watched InuYasha from across the cave they had taken shelter in for the night. Each clap of thunder caused the little hanyou to jump, his little ears were pressed against his skull, and his gold eyes were wide with fear.<p>

"InuYasha, come over here"

InuYasha wrapped his arms around his legs and shook his head. Sighing, Tsukiko reached out with her tail, wrapping it around the pup's ankle, and gave a gentle tug, to which InuYasha pulled back harder.

"Sorry..."

She gave one big pull, and dragged InuYasha over, earning a very loud yelp from afore mentioned pup. Before he could start yelling or screaming, Tsukiko laid him in her lap, and covered him with her tail.

"Tell you what, why don't I sing you a lullaby?"

InuYasha glared at her with suspicion, before huffing and turning his head away.

"Whatever"

Tsukiko smiled, and began singing.

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
>Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet<p>

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
>Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do<p>

Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
>So I prayed for help to distant million stars"<p>

She smiled slightly as InuYasha's ears swivelled back to listen to her.

"Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
>And we always seek after love and peace Forever more<br>Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
>Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today"<p>

InuYasha was now visibly more relaxed, comfortably listening to her sing.

"Save me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
>Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams<p>

All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
>Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you &amp; give you a sound sleep<p>

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy  
>We have peace of mind<br>Someday all the people find the way to love"

InuYasha's eyes began to droop closed, from a combination of warmth, comfort, and the soft lullaby.

"Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
>We live on together and we will find some precious things<br>Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
>Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die<p>

There is the warm heart places on my mind  
>In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet<br>There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
>They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine<p>

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
>And we always seek after love and peace Forever more<br>Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
>Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today<p>

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
>We live on together and we will find some precious things<br>Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
>Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"<p>

Tsukiko smiled down at the little hanyou now fast asleep in her lap. She couldn't help the need to protect and comfort him; her Inu instincts told her he was pack, and she had to take care of her pack.

"How come you never sung for me?"

Tsukiko looked up, startled. Standing at the entrance to the cave, was one rather wet Sesshomaru.

"In fact, I don't think Ive ever heard you sing Tsu, you are quite good."

"Why are you here Sesshomaru? Shouldn't you be at home?" Sesshomaru waved off the comment.

"Yuugao can handle it till I get back... the question is Tsukiko... why is my younger brother with you?"

Tsukiko watched warily as Sesshomaru walked further into the cave, coming to a stop in front of her.

"InuYasha is a part of our pack, and I couldn't just abandon him to be torn limb from limb by lesser demons. Do you take issue with it?"

Sesshomaru stoped to think for a moment. Knowing Tsukiko, she would not willingly abandon the hanyou, so he would have to do this carefully. He had no desire to see the hanyou raised to adulthood by his friend. _**And our bitch**__. Shut up, your opinion here is not needed._

Tsukiko froze as Sesshomaru knelt in front of her, a smirk on his face. It was not the close contact that worried her, more that smile, which promised something was going to happen that she would not like.

"I will make a deal with you; You may keep the whelp... until I say otherwise."

Tsukiko scowled.

"And whats the catch?"

"You must stay in the west, your wandering can not take you anywhere else, or I will bring you back."

"Fine, was that all?"

"No, one more thing..."

Tsukiko closed her eyes and sighed. What was it with him and only coming to see her for business? Couldn't he make a social call? She was expecting him to make more demands of her, which was why she was caught very much off guard.

Sesshomaru leaned in, over InuYasha, and captured Tsukiko's lips. Her eyes shot open in shock, she had defiantly NOT expected this! Sesshomaru slowly pulled away, a smug smirk on his face, while she was shocked silent.

He stood up and turned to leave, before looking over his shoulder.

"You owed me that; I always collect debts owed to me."

Tsukiko watched him leave, still to shocked to move or talk.

_Did... Did that just happen?_

* * *

><p><em>BEST WAY TO END A CHAPTER! With a sneaky kiss! XDD Poor Tsu, sitting there, looking like a stunned fish, thinking "WTF just happened?"<em>

_And for any of you guys who don't know, the song I used for the lullaby is the English version of "Every Heart", one of the closing songs in the anime._

_**Sweetpinkcaramel:**__ I love the flashbacks too ^^ Im glad I could impress you with my OC X3 I didn't expect to have so many people actually reading my fanfic! And Ive only got two disks of season 6 and the entire season 7 to go now! And good luck on your exams!_

_**Shades-soul:**__ X3 it was meant to be cute ^^ Baby InuYasha=instant cuteness! _

_**Everliss the wolf:**__ Sesshie's beast already knows what it wants... and if this chapter was anything to g by, I do believe Sesshie himself is starting to get the hint X3 Oh, the joys of not planning everything and not knowing any more than your readers as to where this is all gonna go XDD And you should try and get more dragons on dc, if you do, PM me and I can try and help you learn how to raise them._


	25. Chapter 25: Life Lessons

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. I do not own the song in here either.**

**Chapter 25: Life Lessons**

InuYasha glared at the three young male ningens from behind Tsukiko's legs. He had been playing in the river while Tsukiko caught his dinner, when the three boys had seen him, and chased him, calling him names and throwing rocks at him. Tsukiko had stopped them, using her war fan to push them back against a large rock. And now the three were cowering, praying for the kami's to save them from the 'evil' youkai. But Tsukiko was making no moves to kill them.

Pulling on her kimono to get her attention, InuYasha held up his now bruised arm.

"They hurt me Tsu, they were going to kill me!"

"And what would you have me do InuYasha?"

"Aren't you going to kill them?"

When Tsukiko shook her head, the little hanyou frowned.

"They are gonna be just like all other ningen, their gonna kill lots of us when they are big, so why not just kill them now?"

"So just because their kin have killed many of our kind, you would have me kill these boys for a crime that does not warrant death?"

InuYasha's little ears laid back. He hadn't thought about it like that.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Tsukiko smiled a little, and ran her clawed hand through his fine white hair, before walking up to the young ningens. She fixed the first with a chilling glare, before raising her hand, and slapping the youth hard across the face. All of the others heard the young man's jaw break, and watched in horror as he fell to the ground, moaning in pain; his jaw hurting so much he couldn't scream.

Both the others got similar slaps; one sported a broken nose and deep scratch across his face, while the other had a broken cheek bone and eye socket.

* * *

><p>"So tell me InuYasha, did you know why I did not kill those human boys?"<p>

Tsukiko looked down at the little hanyou who had her hand in a vice like grip with his own as he walked beside her.

"I dunno..."

"Nobody can kill another person for the sins of their kind or kin, when that person had not committed the sin. Those boys wronged you, yes, but they did not do anything that deserved death. Their kin may have slaughtered many youkai and hanyou, but they themselves have not. To kill them for wrongs they themselves did not do is wrong, and by not doing it, you are the better person."

InuYasha looked away in thought.

"One day you will understand, little Yasha"

* * *

><p>InuYasha stared in horror at the sight before him. A dozen humans, dressed in strange armour, were standing by the corpse of a large snake youkai, and even more were hacking into it with knives, taking off skin and digging out bones. And Tsukiko was taking them right towards them!<p>

Tsukiko watched InuYasha as his face took on a look of horror and fear. She continued to walk across the plain, making no efforts to hide herself from the taijiya who were dealing with the snake youkai up ahead, even releasing more of her aura than usual to show them that she was strong enough for them to not want to deal with. She may still be an adolescent, but she was no pushover.

With InuYasha clinging to the back of her kimono with a death-grip, she slowly walked past the large group of taijiya, who stopped working to assess her. She gave a slight nod of her head to acknowledge them, before continuing. The taijiya gave shallow bows in return, before going back to work.

When they were out of earshot of the taijiya, InuYasha tugged at Tsu's sleeve.

"Why did they kill that youkai, but hardly notice us?" Tsu smiled down at him, before reaching out and rubbing him behind his ears.

"They are taijiya, demon slayers. They are hired by both humans and higher youkai to deal with rouge youkai, who destroy and kill everything in their path. They did not attack me because I showed no interest in attacking them, nor have I attacked any other ningen. And they would not attack you, because you are just a pup."

"So they only kill bad youkai? And they leave everyone else alone?"

"Hai, and sometimes they even work with youkai to slay bad youkai." InuYasha nodded his head slowly.

"Maybe one day I can be a taijiya too, so I can help get rid of bad youkai who try and kill hanyou like me."

"Maybe one day Yasha, but now..." Tsu lifted InuYasha's mop of white hair up, showing the tangles, sticks and leaves underneath. "You need a bath so I can brush your hair."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko relaxed on her tree branch as she watched over Inuyasha. The little hanyou was splashing about in a stream, trying to catch dinner for himself. She was indulging him, having shown him how to catch a fish, and for the last hour he had been running up and down the river, trying (and failing) to catch his dinner. From her post in the tree, she could clearly see the pup and the area surrounding him, and all her other senses extended around her, so as not to be caught off guard. Well... almost as if she could not be caught off guard...<p>

Feeling a sting on her neck, she raised her hand and wacked where the pain was. And down floated old Myoga.

"Oh, its just you Myoga. What are you doin here?" Myoga shook himself un-flat.

"Ah.. well... Yuugao wanted me to give you a report, and said she'd take off my arms one by one till I went... And do you know how hard you were to find young lady!"

"Um... yeah? I am well aware of how hard I am to find, old man." Picking him up by the collar with her claws, she held him in front of her face.

"So... what does Yuu want me to know?"

"Well... the young lord Sesshomaru is preparing to travel his territory, much like you are yourself, Yuugao believed you may want to know in advance... Oh, and we have unfortunately received word that the younger son of the former Inu no Taisho has gone missing, and is presumed dead..."

Tsu raised an eyebrow, before turning the flea around to face the river. She pointed a clawed finger towards InuYasha.

"Missing and presumed dead... huh."

"Oh! Master InuYasha! Master InuYasha! He's alive!... wait.. how come he's with you?"

"Long story, but Sessh already knew... didn't he correct the reports?"

"Ah..." Myoga thought back for a second, then shook his head. "Iie, he did not say a word when he was told."

"Typical, stupid dog..."

* * *

><p>Ok, so that was just a bunch of cute little bits and pieces. I didn't want to just jump strait to the next major plot point, so I decided to write a few cuter bits. I hope you like 'em ;3<p>

**Eggbert 3000:** Well, this chapter is the 'raising' one, or at least the younger InuYasha being raised X3 You will see what I mean in another chapter or two.

**Everliss the wolf:** X3 cuteness is just as fun to write as read. If you have an account on here, you can PM through the account page, under "private messages".

**Royal Kitsune:** Little Inu makes every InuYasha story better

**KursedFire:** Mwahaha! There WILL be more Satoshi... but I cant tell you when X3

**Soldier of Passion:** ^^ Thank you! I can tell you, that whats planned already will have everyone either squealing "Kawai!" or "Awwww! ^^", and/or giggling till they hyperventilate X3

**Ivy's Siren:** Thank you ^^ I have a rather large collection of documents with all my plot ideas on it, and with both my own ideas and twisting up the cannon plots to include Tsu (not directly most the time X3 ), I have quite a story planed, even if i tend to run off my own plan quite a lot on a whim X3

**LightningRip:** X3 I thought you'd like having Yuu in the chapter

**Ouran21:** X3 Glad you liked it X3

**Steph the bat 11:** *clean up the mess from exploded bat* Did I post this in time? Good luck at your concert.

**Dontgotaclue88:** Thanks X3 Within the next few chapters, there will be far more Sessh and Tsu bits :3

Ive just gotten to volume 40 of InuYasha ^^ The episode with Kohaku defending the castle.

Well, now to get on to chapter 26 ^^


	26. Chapter 26: Circumstantial Meanings

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's. I do not own the song this was inspired by, but by younger brother DOES.**

**Demon speak: **_**Just get the hell over it baka**_

**Thinking speak: **_Leave me alone, I'm ignoring you._

**Chapter 26: ****Circumstantial Meanings**

Sesshomaru sat staring out the window. The rain drove against the glass, and the wind howled though the trees. But all he was paying attention to were the images running through his head. His beast kept replaying every time she had laid beside him, the images of her laying in his arms, her face peaceful in her sleep. Even if he had been such a young pup at the time, and it meant nothing, his beast would not allow him to forget the moments.

Downing yet another cup of sake, he attempted to shut the images out. He kept screaming to his beast to stop. That he was alright without her. It would all be fine...

But no matter how much he drank each night, his adolescent body allowing him to become wasted very quickly, the memories would keep coming, forever and forever...

Over the years she had been gone, he realised he wanted her. His beast had known all along, but his stupid pup mind had not wanted to hear it. He wanted her, nobody else was good enough. But did he love her? He had no idea. And knowing her as he did, she wanted to be loved, not just desired.

_**You have decades to fall in love with her before she can be ours, just make her realise we need each other...**_

He completely ignored his beast, and continued to stare into the rainy night.

She had left them alone here. Didn't that tell his beast she did not want to be by their side? His beast scoffed and muttered, but he ignored it again.

After all they had been through, was he really that worthless to her that she could just leave him like that?

Trying to calm himself before his thoughts became any more depressing; he placed his hand over his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. But all he could feel was a pain in his chest.

_Why can't you just take this pain away?_ He stared at the bottle of sake accusingly. _Is that too much to ask?_

_**You are a truly stupid, and very drunk, pup. Is it not usually you who talks sense into me? Her beast could not let her stay. Our bitch wanted to stay, but could not. We must show her she can stay with us... one way or another. Snap out of it, drunken baka.**_

Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle, before pouring himself more sake.

_If you do not wish me to drink, why do you torture me with images of her sleeping in my arms, do you wish me to go insane?_

_**I just want you to make them come true.**_

Sesshomaru was about to start arguing again, but felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Yuugao glared in disgust at the drunk, unconscious Inu Lord now laying at her feet. His moping had gotten worse over the last few months, and he would drink himself into this state, she would knock him out, and he would be very hung over the next morning, and would make life hell for everyone.<p>

She had suggested to him that he should just go and travel his lands as his father had done, getting to know his lands better, and getting his sorry hide out of the state he was in. And hopefully he would find Tsu eventually, and she could get him to snap out of this for good.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I couldn't help myself once I got the idea X3<em>

_Yes, Sesshie has FINALY realised he needs Tsu, and is drinking himself stupid to try and block out his meddling beast... and Yuu is the one who knocks his sorry drunk ass out every night X3_

_This chapter was inspired by the acoustic version of the song "__Circumstantial Meanings"__**, **__which is written, played, and sung by my younger brother. But he only has the metal, screamo version up on youtube -_-' Its still very good, but the acoustic version is beautiful. Im trying to bed my brother into letting me upload a video i took of him singing it and playing guitar, if i succeed, I'll post a link so everyone can hear it. It IS a beautiful song when not being screamed X3_

_**LightningRip:**__ Oh, you KNOW Sesshie will turn up eventually X3 And Myoga never changes... he takes any chance to bite someone X3_

_**Shades-Soul:**__ Naww... well here is some angst and hurt for you instead X3 can't have one of the most regular reviewers dying on me! And that goes for anyone else who is thinking about dying of cuteness! No dying! I forbid it X3_

_**Shade Revrac:**__ I wana play with his ears too ^^ And Sesshie didn't make everyone think Inu was dead... he simply failed to correct their misunderstanding X3_

_**Royal Kitsune:**__ Well, technically he DOES become a professional demon slayer during the cannon story line, ne ka?_

_**Dontgotaclue88:**__ ^^ Here is the next chap, didn't have no wait long.^^_

_**Steph the bat 11:**__ Thanks ^^ And poor band teacher XD Well, I'm not sure what's worse, that or what happened to my sister at her choir performance. She had to sing two verses of shrek's halleluiah as a solo... and started in the wrong key X3 she had to start again X3_

_**Everliss the wolf:**__ Your welcome ^^ I love writing cute fluff, but couldn't help myself with this X3_

_**Eva Sirico:**__ Thank you! Im glad you like it ^^_

_Ok, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Cookies to you all!_

_And one last note. There has been another timeskip (During the last scene, there were actually two, I skipped several years so I could miss a bunch of time without really making anyone miss out on too much). Sesshie is now 42 (looks 15), Tsu is 37 (looks 14) and InuYasha is 11 (looks 10). I have a chart set up to keep track of their ages, and both Youkai and hanyou ages-to-how-old-they-look. Tsu has been away from Sessh for 7 years._

_I hope everyone enjoyed, or at least didn't mind, the change of pace. Too much fluff may be this fics downfall X3 And I know Sessh is slightly OOC, but he's very, very drunk X3 Thats my excuse at least XD_

_Please R&R!_


	27. Chapter 27: Because your a Prince

I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.

**Chapter 27: Because your a Prince**

People in the streets stopped to watch their lord walk down the street, flanked by three retainers, with curiosity. Sesshomaru rarely came into the village, so he always gained plenty of attention when he did. And today he was also clutching his head with one hand, looking a bit worse for wear.

Yuugao walked silently behind Sesshomaru, inwardly smirking. He had been complaining all morning about a sore, stiff neck, as well as a headache. She HAD hit him rather hard last night, but he didn't need to know that. If he was too drunk to know there was someone else in the room, then he deserved it.

And that hit would hopefully be the last she needed to give him for a while. He had decided to leave today, to go and travel his territory. It was almost expected of the western lord to at one stage, with the track record Sesshomaru's family showed. His father had done so twice; once just after he became lord, and again when he fell out with Leiko. And his grandfather had basically ruled the land from a distance. Not that she really minded his absence; she could use a break from his sulking. But the fact that she would need to sort through any scrolls, treaties, appeals or other paperwork, and send what needed his personal attention to him... that was annoying.

As they reached the outermost wall of the village, Sesshomaru turned to say farewell to his retainers. The villagers were all milling around too, wondering where their lord was going.  
>"I'll send Myoga if I need to find you, ok?"<br>"I doubt the spineless flea would go near me, you know that."  
>"Um... Ok, then maybe I'll send one of the dragons..."<br>"Do as you please, it matters not to me. Just so long as I get the message in the end."  
>"You don't have to be such a grumpy old dog all the time you know."<br>"This Sesshomaru feels like he has been run over by a giant Oni, so I will act I as damn well please, little bitch."  
>"Yeah, yeah, you drank too much, AGAIN, and now you feel like shit. Now, go be a good doggie and find Tsu, and say hi for me, ok?" Sesshomaru glared at her,<br>and she just smirked.  
>"Why do I put up with these onnas? They will be the death of me."<br>"Stop being so dramatic Sessh! Go on, shoo!" Yuugao made a shooing gesture with her hands, earning another glare from Sesshomaru, before he turned and walked out the gates.

Yuugao turned with the other retainers and stared to walk back to the shiro.  
>"You know little one, if you keep speaking to Sesshomaru-sama like that, you will find yourself headless one of these days." She turned to the elderly Tora Youkai who had served as one of Touga's retainers, and now served Sesshomaru.<br>"Oh, but it will be so worth it, he is so fun to goad!" Both the other retainers just shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed as he reached the edge of the farm lands around the shiro. Looking over the expanse of forest before him, he began to contemplate just where he was going to go. Searching for his own aura that was within Tsu's locket; he quickly located it, and began to leisurely walk in that direction.<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha barely dodged yet another attack, and tried to counter, before a massive aura pulse caused him to freeze, allowing his attacker to land a blow<br>to his side.  
>"InuYasha, pay attention!" InuYasha scowled, jumping away from another blow.<br>"Well maybe I could, if your stupid necklace would stop pulsing!"  
>"I would think you'd be used to it by now, and you know I can't control it."<p>

Tsukiko was only moving at a fraction of her speed, and only using a small amount of her strength, but InuYasha was still barely avoiding her. It didn't help that Sesshomaru had decided to check in on her right at that moment. She was used to his massive aura; InuYasha was not.

InuYasha mumbled something under his breath, before jumping back out of the way of yet another strike. Sure, this training would probably be handy later on, but why did she have to randomly spring the training on him? Right now, he was tired, hungry, and would much rather be looking for food than sparring.

Pushing back as Tsu lunged forward again, InuYasha felt his feet hit the trunk of a tree, and pushed back off, leaping onto a tree branch, and scrambling up into the upper branches. Tsukiko paused at the base of the tree, and looked up. InuYasha leapt down, straight at her head, only to have his face introduced to the ground. Slowly righting himself, he looked around in confusion.

When he spotted the dark, misty cloud hovering above him, he growled.  
>"Hey! That's not fair!" He watched as the cloud formed back into Tsukiko, perched against the tree trunk, tail holding her up. "You're fighting a phaser, you should expect that to happen. You made far too much noise, and tried to jump me while I was looking up at you.. That might have worked on another demon, but while fighting a phaser, you will just end up as you are now." Tsu couldn't help the smirk on her face at the state of the poor little hanyou.<p>

"Whatever, you don't have to laugh at me." Tsu's smirk grew wider, and she jumped down, before grabbing InuYasha by the waist and leaping back into the trees. "HEY! Where are we going? Put me down!" Tsukiko just grinned as she leapt through the trees, eventually coming to a stop in the upper branches of one particularly massive tree. She placed InuYasha down beside her, and looked out across the forest.

"Do you know where we are, InuYasha?"  
>"How should I know, I'm not a bloody map." Tsukiko narrowed her eyes.<br>"One, where did you get that mouth, and two, you have Youkai blood, you should know where you are at all times by instinct, especially where we are now."  
>"...So where are we?" Tsukiko reached down to play with his ears affectionately, ignoring his protests at such actions.<br>"We are at the border of the Eastern and Western lands. The entire west once belonged to your father, InuYasha. But I don't think it would be... wise... to stay for too much longer."  
>"What do you mean it used to belong to him? You never told me that! And why can't we stay?"<br>"I never said we. I have to stay... But I don't think you will be safe here for too much longer. So we are going to stay near the border for a while."  
>"But I don't WANT to go!" InuYasha pouted, his eyes filling with tears. Oh yes, he could do the puppy dog eyes.<br>"And I never said I wanted you to... InuYasha, do NOT look at me like that! You can't stay because it might not be safe... No, do NOT cling to me like that! I'm only thinking of what's best for... INUYASHA STOP THAT!"

InuYasha scowled, and let go of her kimono. He had attempted to climb up her, trying to get her to cave in. He was not pleased about this at all. And she was not responding to the 'puppy dog eyes' that usually got her to cave.

"Naze."

"Nani ka?"

"Naze."

InuYasha had changed tactics. Now his face was completely focused, and slightly scowling. He was going to hear exactly why he had to leave, then find a loophole.

Tsukiko sighed and rubbed her eyes, before sitting down on the branch. She played with her locket in one hand, and beckoned InuYasha over with the other.  
>"You know how I told you that your father once ruled these lands?" InuYasha nodded.<br>"Well, you were not his only son. You have an older brother... He is the ruler now. But I don't think he wants you to be around... He never liked your mother, or the fact that his father had a hanyou son. He also did not like me caring for you... But I couldn't just leave you, could I?"  
>"So because I have a brother who doesn't like me, I have to leave? Why now?"<br>"It's not that simple. I know your brother wouldn't harm you yet, your still just a pup.."  
>"Hey! I'm not that little!"<br>"...As I was saying, he wouldn't hurt you, but some of his people might, because you are the only threat to his title as lord."  
>"...I'm a threat?"<br>"You are a prince InuYasha, no matter what anyone else may say. And that means others will target you. In the west, you will be in danger. Anywhere else, they won't know who you are."  
>"And what about you?" Tsukiko lifted up her locket, twirling it around in her fingers.<br>"I can't leave the west because I promised not to, and he will come and get me if I break that promise…"  
>InuYasha crawled up into Tsu's lap, gently taking the locket out of her hands<br>and looking it over.  
>"Who will get you?"<p>

"…Sesshomaru..."

* * *

><p><em>Ok, that took longer than I thought it would. I'd like to thank LightningRip for proof reading for me.<em>

_Ok, a few notes._

_Tsu is training Inu in basic hand to hand, not that she knows much. And training him how to fight a phaser WILL come into the story later!_

_Tsu knows that Sesshie is looking for her, because she can feel it in his aura when he checks in on her, and knows that she will probably have to leave Inu soon._

_And Inu doesn't get the connection between "his brother" and "Sesshomaru", he doesn't know they are the same person._

_**Naze **= why and **Nani ka?** =What?_

_**LightningRip:** Oh, yeah, I know your OC very well, ne ka? X3_

_**Shades-soul:** Yeah, it was kinda sad, but I wanted to show that Sesshie was so depressed, and what do people do when they feel like that? They drink (or at least, people I know do X3 and in movies...). Plus, we get to see Sesshie with more emotion!_

_**Steph the bat 11:** You wont have to wait too much longer X3 he is heading back to her now!_

_**Dontgotaclue88:** Drunk sesshie was fun to write, even if he was sad X3_

_**Everliss the wolf:** Thanks! Its kinda funny that I wrote such a sad/depression chapter, and most people seem to just be laughing XD Oh well, it IS funny I guess X3_

_**SuperNova41:** Oh, I can imagine it, and trust me, Sesshie would get off way worse than with Yuu X3_

_**PictureMeBroken:** Updated! I'll take those e-brownies now..._

_**Jinjiro Mitsu:** Well, I'm PLANNING on a more serius tone... blame LightningRip if it goes wrong, she and I chat while I write, and she gives me suggestions, which are always fluff-orientated or Sesshie-torture-orientated X3_

_**Royal Kitsune:** yeah, he's growin up X3 but still several decades till he is fully grown and able to take a mate X3 And i know what you mean, its annoying when someone writes a fic where the charries are instantly in love upon discovering that they are attracted to one another -_-'_

_**Arc Angel H F B:** Thank you for the feedback, and for reviewing all the chapters (I think it was all of them X3). I realise that the constant time skips may annoy some, but they were necessary, as the fic takes place over more than a century without the aid of magic wells and such that other writers tend to use. I could probably have given the maids names, but I was not originally planning on having them return again and again... that kind of just happened X3 I didn't mean to make Leiko end up all over the place personality wise, I guess she just acts differently with people she doesn't like/does like... and she just ended up to fun to play with to stick to the original plan. As for Touga's paperwork... even if he had scribes, he still has to read and deal with treaties, complaints, reports ext._

_And I knew about what his name meant X3 Its awesum X3_

_Oh, and yesterday I finally finished watching the very last episode of InuYasha *sniffles* What do I watch now?_

_Thank you for reading! And cookies for reviewers!_


	28. Chapter 28: Claimed

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Thinking speak: **_Stupid arrogant dog demons_

**Chapter 28: Claimed**

Tsukiko sat high in the branches of an ancient tree, a very asleep InuYasha draped across her lap. She played with his ears absentmindedly, and smiled inwardly. He had grown quite a lot in the ix years or so he had been in her care. A human would think him to be 11 or so now. His growth was causing problems with sleeping arrangements though. He had become so used to sleeping in her lap, but now was far too big to do so properly.

Feeling the locket resting against her chest pulse, she inwardly cursed Sesshomaru. He HAD to ruin everything, didn't he? She could feel that each time the locket pulsed, he was closer. For the last several days he had been traveling towards them. And the closer he got, the worse feeling she had about this.

* * *

><p>Not that she didn't want to see him, in fact she missed the Inu Lord a lot, it was just that he would probably tell her to abandon his younger brother, which she did NOT want to do. But if he did tell her to leave InuYasha, she had to do it. No matter how much she disliked the fact, he was Alpha, and both their beasts would throw a tantrum if she refused to do as he said on this matter. And she did not feel like being on the receiving end of her Alpha's beast's ire.<p>

Stopping to regain his bearings, Sesshomaru allowed his aura to pulse within Tsukiko's locket. Finding that they had moved slightly from the place they had been yesterday, he changed his direction to make better time. He was confused as to what Tsukiko was doing. For the last several days, she had been at the border between the eastern and western lands, and had been moving along it, but making sure not to cross.

Taking off again, he went over in his head how he would deal with his whelp of a half brother. He knew that Tsu had become attached to him, and she would be extremely displeased to have the pup no longer liking her. And he had no desire to suffer a female's wrath. So he had to make himself seem to be the 'Bad guy'. He did not mind being seen as such in the eyes of the pup. He had no desire to be on friendly terms with him, and did not mind InuYasha hating him.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat up in yet another tree, watching InuYasha catch their dinner in the river, a frown across her face. The locket had been strangely silent and still over the last two days, suggesting that Sesshomaru was close enough now to track her using other methods. She had no idea what he was planning, but each hour that passed had her looking over her shoulder more and more.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat watching Tsukiko from the shadows. He smirked as she looked over her shoulder. He had completely concealed his aura and scent, even the aura within the locket. This clearly had Tsukiko on edge. But the hanyou had not picked up on her unease, and was splashing around the river, completely carefree.<p>

He edged closer, and put his plan into action...

* * *

><p>Tsukiko felt something snake around her legs, and arms snake around her waist and head, too late.<p>

Her scream was muffled by a large clawed hand, and when she attempted to phase, her locket swelled with Sesshomaru's aura, overpowering her own, and keeping her form solid. She attempted to struggle, but the strong arm around her waist and something strangely fluffy wrapped around her legs kept her still.

InuYasha turned to the sound of her screams, and snarled with outrage at what he saw. A boy with silver hair, white clothes, and cold golden eyes had Tsukiko restrained, something InuYasha never thought possible. Then he saw the glow that was coming off Tsukiko's locket...

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Let her go!"

Sesshomaru smirked as the young hanyou stormed out of the river snarling.

"I am reclaiming what is mine, nothing more... half-breed." InuYasha hesitated. If this demon was 'reclaiming' Tsu, that meant...

"Are you the demon called Sesshomaru, bastard!"

"Well well, it seems you already knew my name... little brother"

InuYasha's jaw dropped. Little brother? So this was his older half brother AND the demon Tsukiko had said was looking for her? He watched as she struggled against his grasp, and growled in anger again.

"I don't care if YOU think she is yours, or who the hell you are, let her go!"

Sesshomaru smirked evilly again. He knew that Tsu was only struggling because he was not letting her speak, but the hanyou believed that she feared him. If only it was that easy. What he was going to do next would defiantly get him a few whacks over the head and make him the focus of her ire for some time, but it would be worth it.

He leaned down till his nose was at her shoulder and sniffed. He inwardly scowled; she had the half breed's scent all over her. He smirked against her neck as she froze, before bringing his tongue to her exposed neck and licking her from the base of her neck to her jaw, before returning his gaze to InuYasha, and smirking wide enough to show his fangs.

"Mine."

Tsukiko was shocked speechless. What the HELL did he think he was doing! Ok, it was one thing to pretend to kidnap her, but to lick her and lay a claim on her? She was so giving him a piece of her mind as soon as she got free!

InuYasha was also speechless. This demon, his own brother if he believed what Tsu and Sesshomaru had said, had just claimed the demoness who was like an older sister to him. And as young as he was, InuYasha couldn't really do anything about it. Tsukiko hadn't taught him much about demon law, but he did know enough that once a demon claims something, be it territory, food, objects, or females, you DON'T go against that claim unless you are strong enough to win.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile on his face. This was going exactly as planned. The hanyou would hate him for taking away Tsukiko, so she could not yell at him for making InuYasha hate her.

And what she would yell at him for was SO worth it.

Gripping her more securely around the waist, he began to form his yokai cloud beneath his feet. Before InuYasha realised what was happening, he was several feet in the air.

"Bastard! Come back with her!" Tsukiko finally managed to dislodge Sesshomaru's hand from her mouth.

"InuYasha! I'll be ok, go east!"

"I'll save you!"

"Don't you dare InuYasha! Go east, and live, promise me!"

InuYasha, tears in his eyes, finally stopped running after them. He nodded, and made a vow only he could hear.

"I promise, I will live, and one day I will kill Sesshomaru for you..."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was still scowling as Sesshomaru touched down in a clearing, far enough away from InuYasha that the pup would not be able to get to them without traveling for at least a day. Sesshomaru stood still, expressionless mask in place, ready to receive a tongue lashing. What he did get, he hadn't expected.<p>

Tsukiko spun on her heels and slapped the young lord across the face. His face suddenly did show emotion again; shock and pain.

"What the hell were you thinking Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru took a moment to regain his senses, placing a hand over the red hand print he was now sporting.

"This Sesshomaru was under the impression that you did not want the pup to hate you for leaving, so I have made it so that he will hate me for it instead."

"And the whole claiming me thing? You had to go THAT far!"

"I did what was necessary..."

"No, you didn't, that took it too far, that was an ACTUAL claim Sessh! And now what are you going to do, revoke it?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"...Nani ka?..."

Sesshomaru smirked, and placed a hand over her cheek.

"This Sesshomaru will not revoke him claim, my beast would like me to court you."

Tsukiko stood there, speechless. _That arrogant bloody dog..._

"And why would I let you..." She once again found herself unable to speak, due to Sesshomaru's lips on her own. What was with him and shutting her up like this? And was he just trying to placate her? No, she was still angry with him!

When Sesshomaru broke away, she was still scowling.

"Come home?" Tsukiko looked up into his eyes, she wasn't ready to yet, plus she was still angry.

"No, I don't care what you say, I still can't come home yet... I need more time Sessh."

Sesshomaru had his turn to be speechless. This wasn't how it was meant to go, she was meant to melt into his arms and agree to come home!

"I still won't revoke my claim, even if you don't come home..."

"Didn't think you would... Fluffy" She smirked, before phasing away.

Sesshomaru let out a colorful string of curses. That did NOT go as planned. And now he was going to have to find her AGAIN, wherever she went. Well, at least the brat was no longer with her.

He turned back towards the western shiro, and made his way home.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long, I was planning on posting this on boxing day, but I had to go on a several hour car trip instead, so it didn't get finished. So here it is!<em>

_So InuYasha and Tsu are no longer travelling together (thanks to Sesshie), and Sessh and Tsu aren't on the best terms either. It was a little difficult to write, as I probably would have written it as Tsu staying with Sesshie, had I not already planned ahead and needed them apart still._

_I hope everyone likes this chapter!_

_**Lastofmyclanfan1:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it!_

_**Dontgotaclue88:**__ Thank LightningRip for inventing the character, she says I write her PERFECTLY X3 I know the character rather well X3_

_**KursedFire:**__ I promise, there WILL be more Satoshi, just be patient X3 _

_**Everliss the wolf:**__ "Here lies Everliss the wolf, who died from laughing too much at fanfictions. RIP" XDD_

_**Royal Kitsune:**__ Yeah, InuYasha has always had a bad mouth, even if Tsu TRIES to curb it X3 _

_**Steph the bat 11:**__ Hope you liked having all three in the chapter X3_

_Dear all my readers: I hope you had a merry Christmas and I hope you have a brilliant new year! Christmas cookies for all!_


	29. Chapter 29: Forest of Mist

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Thinking speak: **_Stupid arrogant dog demons_

**Inu Language:****What the hell are you!**

**Chapter 29: Forest of Mist**

The Forest of Mist was considered haunted, it had been so for over a decade. The people of the villages that bordered it no longer went into it, and no longer used its trees for wood, lest they anger the spirit that dwelt within. Few had seen the spirit that was said to live in the forest, but those who had said they could see nothing but a thick black mist, or gold or red eyes in the darkness. A small shrine had even been set up near the edge of the forest, to placate the restless spirit.

A group of teenage boys quietly tip toed past the small shrine, and made their way into the woods. They whispered taunts to each other, egging one another to go further in. Each time a twig snapped or an animal called, they all jumped, scared out of their minds, but not willing to look like a coward.

They all froze as a low, threatening growl reached their ears. They all slowly turned around, and screamed, before running from the forest spirit. What they had seen were a large pair of red eyes, glowing in the darkness of a near-moonless night, arched high above them, and surrounded in a black fog. As the boys ran, the spirit snorted, and turned into pure black mist.

All but one of the boys made it back to the shrine. The remaining boys fell over, their sides aching and breath laboured. They knew their friend had tripped over a log, but none had stopped. If their friend survived to morning, they would be glad, but there was no way they were going back into that haunted forest!

* * *

><p>Koji dragged himself against a large tree trunk, breathing heavily from pain and fear. He had tripped over a fallen log, and rolled into a ditch. When he tried to stand, he found that his leg was broken.<p>

So now, he had to sit and wait. His friends probably wouldn't come looking for him, and neither would anyone else till morning...

He stiffened when he heard the crunch of leaves and twigs against the forest floor. His heartbeat quickened as the sound grew closer. He slowly turned his head, and watched in fear as to what was near. When the sound was almost upon him, he could also hear the soft sound of silk brushing against silk, and low mutterings. People! Koji's spirits lifted, thinking that his rescuers had braved the forest so quickly. He looked up with joy when he saw the black clad foot and white hakama leg round the tree trunk, only to be even more terrified than before.

Before the teenager stood a young youkai, pointed ears and all. His cold glare sent shivers down his spine, and the boy backed away, trying to look smaller. When the deadly being walked away, followed by another youkai he had not gotten a good look at, Koji began to cry. Not only had he run into a ghost and broken his leg, he had also survived being the object of a youkai's attention, no matter how small a time that was. How he couldn't wait till morning.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked through the forest, bored. His new shadow, a kappa named Jaken, muttered to himself, making far too much noise. How was he meant to track <em>her<em> with all that noise? And not only that, he could hear a rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing of a terrified ningen. What was a ningen doing out here in the middle of the night anyway?

As he rounded a large tree trunk, he found the pathetic excuse for a mortal. And judging from the boys expressions, heart beats and scent, he had probably been expecting someone else. The momentary distraction quickly lost its appeal though. Turning away from the cowering ningen, and ignoring Jaken's comments, he walked away.

* * *

><p>Jaken was getting tired of walking, especially when his new master would not tell him anything. He had been following Lord Sesshomaru for almost two months, and had yet to get used to his master's cold, indifferent attitude. And now he was taking them into a forest that locals called haunted, looking for kami knows what.<p>

"Um... Sesshomaru-sama... what are we looking for exactly?"

Jaken was getting the creeps more and more, the deeper they went, the worse the feeling. He didn't miss Sesshomaru's annoyed glare.

"It's just that, your humble servant cannot aid you if you do not tell him what you are seeking, milord..."

Sesshomaru stood glaring for a moment more, before walking again.

"The being I seek cannot be found by lesser beings unless she wishes. Even I, Sesshomaru, am having... trouble finding her exact location."

Jaken was shocked speechless. Not only had his lord told him what he was doing, but had said so in more than half a sentence! He wondered who it was they were seeking. A witch? A fortune teller? His old crazy aunt who nobody liked, but he had to visit every now and again anyway? No matter, he was sure his master could find them. So he waddled after Sesshomaru, in a slightly better mood than he had been in weeks.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko drifted away from the edge of her forest, satisfied that she had scared the intruders enough to have peace and quiet for a while again. She had dwelt in the forest for over a decade now, and had preferred the local ningens think that she was a ghost so they would leave her alone.<p>

Over the years that she had been living alone, she had mastered her phasing abilities, and her demonic abilities. She had also been able to learn better control over her beast as well. She and her beast were more in tune now, and she could better understand her mixed instincts. She spent quite a lot of time in her true form as well, sometimes not transforming back for months at a time.

Her entire mist form stilled when she felt a large amount of yokai in the area. She began to drift towards it, thinning herself till she was not visible. She recognised this yokai. It had been years since he had visited, and it was even stronger than the last time. She was defiantly going to have some fun with him.

* * *

><p>Floating in the canopy above a particular fluffy demon lord and a loud, ugly kappa, Tsukiko listened and watched with interest. Sesshomaru had never been a fan of retainers, so why had he acquired one? And why did it have to be such a suck up? The way it praised Sesshomaru was actually sickening. She had no idea how Sessh could stand it.<p>

She knew that Sesshomaru could sense her nearby, but not her exact location. She would probably never be able to completely hide from him. She floated onto an overhanging branch, still phased, and waited for the two to pass underneath. She inwardly smirked as Sesshomaru passed, and phased into her solid form, sitting lazily on the branch. She lowered her fluffy tail, and before the kappa noticed her, wrapped it around him, and lifted him off the ground.

"A Kappa Sessh? Honestly, you couldn't get a better retainer?"

Sesshomaru turned around, eyebrow raised at the sight of his new retainer dangling in the air by a fluffy black tail. The poor kappa was yelling at the top of his lungs for his captor to release him.

"Release him. Jaken, silence." Tsukiko smirked, and raised the kappa higher, before dropping him. She jumped down, and walked over to Sesshomaru, stepping on his retainer on the way.

"What happened Sessh, you've become such a spoil sport. Can't you even drop the mask near me now?" She was having fun winding him up, she needed to get him back for all the trouble him and his courting mark had caused her over the years.

Jaken was livid with this female. She had not only humiliated him, and stepped on him, but now was speaking so disrespectfully to his lord.

"Wench! How dare you speak to Sesshomaru-sama with such disrespect! And to not call him by his title! Feel the wrath of the staff of two heads for your insolence!"

He raised his staff, and was about to burn the wench before him, but suddenly found himself propelled away, and landing on his head.

"eeerrrrr... what happened...?"

He looked up, vision slightly foggy, to find the wench standing over him, a war fan in her hands. How had she done that?

Tsukiko folded away her fan again, and slipped it into her obi.

"I can call Sessh whatever I want kappa, cant I fluf..eep!"

Why couldn't she learn to keep her mouth shut. And why did he seem to find it amusing to keep her quiet by kissing her. She felt his smirk on her lips, and relaxed slightly. At least it wasn't that bad of a punishment.

Jaken just stared. His cold, aloft lord was kissing the wench. His jaw dropped, he could not believe what he was seeing. Then he noticed the mark along the side of the onna's neck. A long line stretched from her collar bone to her jaw, the same colour as his lord's crescent moon marking. He is courting her! Flustered, he backed away, suddenly afraid that his lord would want his life for threatening his intended, and surprised he still had his head.

Sesshomaru growled low as the woman in his arms tried to wiggle out, refusing to let her get away from his lips. He had not seen her in years, he wanted to savour this. His beast was pleased that they had found her again; she had a bad habit of giving them the slip.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko stood and streached out, peeking over her shoulder at the Inu Lord she had been sitting next to, with his less than impressed expression.<p>

"Oh come on Sessh, I just want to take a bath, you dont have to glare at me like that."

"You will not leave"

"But I want to bathe, the hot spring is not far, kudasai?"

"Hn..." Sesshomaru paused, thinking. "Only if this Sesshomaru comes too"

Tsukiko looked at him like he had just done some sort of stupid dance or told a sick joke.

"HENTAI!" Turning around quickly, making sure to hit him with her tail, she walked out of the small camp. When she heard him snarl and begin to stand, she phased, causeing a certain demon lord to have, what could only be described as a tantrum.

* * *

><p>Three Days. It had been three days since she had pulled the bathing stunt, and three days since Sesshomaru had allowed her to move more than two feet from him. And the amount of yokai he was using to keep her from phasing had scared off not only the few lesser youkai that she had allowed to stay, but every animal with half a brain too!<p>

Flattering as his possessiveness of her was (to her beast at least), it was getting rather annoying.

"Fluffy..."

Sesshomaru glared at her, showing his displeasure at the nick name.

"Oh come on, how long are you planning on staying here with me? Im sure you have things to do elsewhere, am I not correct?" She looked at the kappa across the camp site. "Am I correct, little Yokai?"

"My name is Jaken, my Lady, and hai, you are correct" Jaken looked bored and sick of this too.

"See Sessh? You have stuff to do, you cant spend all you time here."

"Then why not come home?"

"Sessh..." The whine that came from the back of his throat caused her to turn to him, surprised to hear such a noise from him.

Sesshomaru shuffled closer to her, ignoring the funny looks his retainer was now giving him, and slung an arm around her waist, burying his nose at the crook of her neck.

"Kudasai?"

_How can he pull off glares that can almost kill one minute, then puppy dog eyes the next?_

She sighed, and leaned into him.

"Fine, I'll come VISIT, happy?

"That is sufficient, for now."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sighed, leaning back on one of the branches of her faviourite trees. She had just returned from one of her visits to the western fortress, and was glad to be back out in the forest she had claimed for more than a decade. It wasnt that she didnt like visiting, but her beast was not ready to go back yet, and threw a tantrum each time Sesshomaru pressured her to go back. When she could go back, and not have her beast complain about it, was when she would know that she had overcome her mixed instincts.<p>

In the year since Sesshomaru had found her forest, she had gone to visit three times, each for a few weeks at the most. She had enjoyed being able to just relax, having time to chat with Yuugao, and please her Inu side with contact with her pack, but eventually her Ryuu side had show itself again, and each time would force her to leave.

She had been pleasntly surprised to find no invading lesser youkai in her territory when she returned this time though, it meant she could rest after her journey, rather than having to rid her forest of them.

* * *

><p>The eerily still forest was once again playing host to teenagers wanting to test their courage. The silently walked though the dark, eyes darting around for danger. But unlike the last group the forest had seen scared off, these were no ningen teens; they were youkai.<p>

The young blue eyed Ookami youkai and his pack of friends had heard of this forest, which was bordering their lands, and the spirit which apparently haunted it. They doubted it was a ghost, more like a few lesser youkai that did not wish to be bothered by ningens. So they had come for two reasons. First, to show they wernt afraid to enter, and seccond, to slay the youkai to prove their hunting skills to their elders.

The blue eyed youkai signled to to others to fan out, and to start trying to track the youkai. He flexed his claws, before getting to work with his own nose.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko could feel the partially concealed auras of about half a dozen young youkai coming in her direction. Raising her head from her paws, she snorted in irritation, before rising, and compleetly consealing her own aura and scent. She was too tired to be bothered phasing, so she quietly stalked towards the intruders in her true form.<p>

When she found them, she had the high ground. She studied the pack of young ookami, and huffed. They were all younger than her, the younger ones around 30ish, and the eldest probably not even 40. They also had around 10 lesser ookami youkai with them, ones without human forms. As they moved closer together again to go past the ledge she was on, she dropped down behind them, giving a low, territorial growl.

* * *

><p>He hadn't even realized it was there till he heard the sound of it landing behind them, and a low threatening growl. As the blue eyed ookami and his pack spun around, they found their exit cut off by a dragon. It wasn't the biggest dragon, but it defiantly looked threatening. He could hardly make it out, its black scales and fur blending into the dark forest perfectly, with only its red eyes and markings giving it away. He breathed in sharply with fear, then sniffed again, confused. Now that it was close, he could smell it, and it smelled... like a dog?<p>

He looked the beast in the eye, before growling out in the canine language.

"**What the hell are you, you look Ryuu, but smell Inu?"**

"**I am half each, but that matters not. You are in my forest Ookami, leave"**

The blue eyed Ookami stopped to think, Half Inu, half Ryuu? Where had he heard that before?

"**Are you the half Inu bitch that lived in the western fortress?"**

"**Hai, how would you know?"**

He straitened up, puffing up to appear bigger, and stopped speaking in growls.

"I am Kouga, prince of the Northern Wolf tribe, and Eastern lands."

Tsukiko stopped to think. Yes, she had heard the name before, due to being in charge of Touga's paperwork for years. This prince had been born five years before InuYasha, the firstborn son of the Northern lord, along with three sisters in the same litter.

"**Fine, but you must still leave. You are on Western Lands, and I am sure Sesshomaru has not been informed that the son of the Northern lord is here..."**

Kouga paled. "Fine, we'll go."

"**Good Pup"** She sidestepped to allow the pack of Ookami to pass.** "Do not find yourself in my forest again without permission, prince Kouga. Had Sesshomaru been here, Im not sure you would still have all you limbs."**

She watched as Kouga and his pack left, before slowly returning to the clearing she had been sleeping in. She probably was a bit harsh, but Ookami never were very good with borders and territories.

* * *

><p><em>Im so sorry this is extremely late! I didnt forget, I moved house XD<em>

_I moved to my dads, and just after I got my comp all set up, what little of my Internet credit was left expired, and then my dad's computer crashed. THEN my own comp crashed too X3. I wrote 7 pages to make up for it X3_

_Ok, so this chapter is about the forest where Tsu has taken up residence. And sorry about the part with Tsu visiting the shiro again, but it not being written about. I wanted this chapter to be JUST things happening inside the forest, so I timeskiped by a year in the middle there X3_

_And yey! Kouga X3 And an entourage. Ginta and Hakku are in there, but since this is pre-kagura killing the wolf tribes, Kouga's got quite a few more buddies right now X3_

_And I had Kouga describe Tsu as "It wasn't the biggest dragon, but it defiantly looked threatening", because although Tsu's true form (at this point) is about 3.5m tall at the shoulder, some of the dragons we see Sessh slay in the manga/anime are MASSIVE._

_**Soldier of Passion:** Yeah, it was a bit OOC, but I had to do it somehow X3_

_**Steph the bat 11:** Sorry to make you wait so long! And it must have been so funny to anyone watching you when you were laughing and having a fangirl attack XDD_

_**Dontgotaclue88:** Im glad you liked it X3_

_**Everliss the wolf:** PLEASE say you didnt die from suspense! And having Sessh chase Tsu is too much fun X3 I have no idea how Im gonna be able to stop writing it, ever X3._

_**Royal Kitsune:** I seem to have that problem a lot, lol X3 Find somthing, put it down (where I think I'll remember it), 5 min later, cant find it XDD_

_**Reawakened Princess:** Thankyou!_

_**Jinjiro Mitsu:** Thank you! Glad to gain another fan ^^ I feel Sessh is often misunderstood, so playing on that, its not that hard to slowly make him get more into "cannon" Sesshie from where he is now. _

_**Ivy's Siren:** Thanks! I think, with Tsu's personality, that Sessh will always have "girl problems", in one form or another, that'll be fun to write and even more fun to read X3_

_**x3sYellowie:** I have plans for Tsu's family (And Satoshi and has evil gang of Inu-haters), but they wont be happening till Kagome is in the picture._

_**Independant yet in love:** Sorry it took so long to update! Im uploading two chapters today, and another possibly today, possibly tomorrow (its half finished). _

_**MoonlightArrow:** Thank you! I loved the idea of the relationships between the three in my head, and im really happy with how they have turned out once written._

_Thanks for reading, and again, Im so sorry it was massivly late!_

_Oh, and to all who dont know, LightningRip has made a community for "Last of My Clan Fans"!_

_And I have uploaded several refrence sketches and sketches of scenes from this fic on my DA, if you wanted to see._

_Thanks for R&R!_

_*Hands out cookies and ramen*_

_And Im half way through chapter 31 (Here is the name as a spoiler "The Monk and the Mercanary"), and I'll be replying to any reviews from this chapter and the next (unless your like, super quick and can review this chapter before I post the next in 5 min) in that one._

_Dont worry if there is then a longish gap before the next chapter. My dad is a bit touchy about his comp since it crashed, and doesnt really like anyone else on it much, so I'll have to write a few chapters, then upload them at once. _


	30. Chapter 30: Rumors

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 30: Rumors**

They were meant to only be rumors. When Yuugao had told her about them, she had laughed, not believing that they could be true. But when she left, she itched to see if they were or not. She hadn't expected them to be true.

An InuHanyou was courting a Miko in the village Edo.

InuYasha was courting a Miko.

* * *

><p>Floating in her phased form above the village, Tsukiko watched the Miko and InuYasha interact. Both were not sure what to do, and not really putting much emotion into their actions. She had followed both around for the last several days, and was not pleased with what she found. InuYasha clearly did not know this woman as well as he believed he did. What she seemed to count as 'affection' was cold and stiff, like she was reluctant to touch InuYasha.<p>

And what she had just overheard was infuriating. Earlier in the day, she had heard them talking about the jewel the miko possessed, the Shikon no Tama. The miko asked InuYasha to wish himself human, so she would be free of her burden, and be free to marry him. She felt like yelling to her that if she wouldn't marry him as a hanyou, she had no right to ask him to change like that. Jewel be damned, the pup deserved better!

She floated away in the direction she had last seen a large bear, fully intent on taking out her anger at the miko on the beast, then having a good dinner.

* * *

><p>Arriving back in Edo the next day, Tsukiko instantly knew something was wrong. She could not sense InuYasha anywhere, nor the miko, and she could smell a funeral pyre. Floating over said fire, she was in shock as to who was within. The very miko that was the sorce of her ire was now dead, and freshly set alight. Where was InuYasha!<p>

Listening to the low chatter of the ningens attending the funeral, she was in even more shock. Apparently, InuYasha had attacked to Miko, stolen the shikon, and tried to flee. But the Miko had sealed him to a tree of ages. She began floating towards the tree she could feel an aura off that suggested it was not your everyday tree.

* * *

><p>She did not want to believe it. She stood before the tree of ages, and there pinned to its giant trunk, was the young hanyou she had raised. She slowly raised a hand to caress his cheek, and felt tears roll down her own. He looked so at peace... But why had this happened? Why had he done it? Turing around, still in tears, she began to walk away, unwilling to watch the boy's still form any longer.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood before his younger brother for the first time in years, and the whelp didn't even know he was there. He couldn't believe that the half breed had gotten himself sealed to a tree, ironically much like the dragon half responsible for their father's death. And he couldn't even get revenge for it. The Miko that sealed him had died that same day, three weeks ago now.<p>

He had asked Jaken to retrieve his brother for a battle with the Panther tribe, to defend his lands, and the kappa had returned without him. He had naturally assumed the whelp had no interest aiding him, but the kappa had another story. He had found InuYasha pinned to a god tree by a Miko's arrow.

He had later came across Tsukiko while heading to the area the kappa had said the boy was. She had elaborated even more. The Miko had dared ask his half brother to rid himself of his youkai blood, when the whelp should have nothing but pride in the blood of their father than flows through his veins. And then she had sealed him to a tree and died herself. Had she not been burned, he would have tried to use Tenseiga to revive her, just so he could kill her himself!

He may not have been on the best of terms with, or even like, his hanyou brother, but it was his duty to get revenge for the slight to his family's name and honor.

Before turning to leave, he placed a barrier around InuYasha to keep out lesser youkai. He cut off the energy used by the barrier, making it in such a way that it would be self sustaining, so he wouldn't be needlessly disturbed should youkai attempt to break it.

* * *

><p><em>And another chapter done ^^<em>

_This is skipping forward several more years, Sessh is now 67 (looks 16), Tsu is 62 (also looks 16), Inu's 35 (and what do you know, ALSO looks 16, but hanyou's age faster you know X3 )._

_Sorry if the chapter is a little crappy, Im writing without glasses (they are getting new lenses), and at 2:30am -_-'_

_And this one was posted right after chapter 29, so I'll be answering all reviews for 29 and 30 in chapter 31. Thx._

_Hands out cookies_

_Thanks for R&R!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Monk and the Mercenary

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Thinking speak: **_Stupid arrogant dog demons_

**Chapter 31: The Monk and the Mercenary**

Tsukiko sighed as she stood before the still form of InuYasha. In the 18 years since he had been sealed, vines had been slowly growing around him, showing just how long the boy had been there. It had become a yearly tradition, to come see him around the day he had been pinned. She could still feel the barrier Sesshomaru had placed around him dancing lightly against her skin. It was only meant to keep out low level youkai who would use InuYasha as a free meal; it had always let her pass.

She felt a light brush of another aura against her own, the aura of someone with spiritual powers. She studied it for a moment, before deciding it meant no harm. The being the aura belonged to had sensed her too, but was not doing anything to provoke her. If anything, the aura was submitting her her own, showing it was not there to do battle.

She watched from the corner of her eye as a monk clad in purple and with a straw hat approached. The monk came to a stop beside her, and stared up at InuYasha.

"So, this must be the Hanyou who was pinned by the Miko Kikyo for stealing the Shikon no Tama..."

"His name is InuYasha monk, and it was not that simple."

"You knew him?" She turned slightly, revealing her neck, and the mark upon it.

"His older half brother is courting me. I was friends with his mother, and half raised him."

"Then do you know the whole story behind it?"

"Iie, all I know is that whatever happened was not as it is told. InuYasha was courting the Miko, and she asked him to use the Tama to become human. The next time I came here, there was a funeral pyre for the Miko, and InuYasha was pinned to the tree. InuYasha had no need to steal the damned jewel, and the Miko had asked him to use it, to free her of her duty. Thats why none of it makes sense."

The monk stood thinking for a moment, passing his golden staff from one hand to the other.

"Have you heard of a spider hanyou that goes by the name of Naraku?"

"Iie, what of it?"

"I have been battling him for years, he has even cursed me with a wind void that will eventually kill me. But the last battle we did, he revealed that there is a prophecy he is waiting for. He said that one day, the Miko Kikyo would be reincarnated, bringing back the Shikon. He also was cursing the names of Kikyo and her Hanyou lover, saying that were it not for them, he would have the jewel already."

Tsukiko raised her eyebrows.

"So this Spider has some kind of link to the Miko and InuYasha?"

"Hai, I do not know what though. That is why I came here, to try and find any pieces to the puzzle. For that I must thank you."

"Your welcome, monk"

"My dear Lady, my name is Miyatsu."

Tsukiko smiled weakly, before turning to leave. She phased into her mist form, and began heading home.

* * *

><p>The villagers of Nagdoka eyed the two travellers that were passing through warily. They got many young warriors and mercenaries like them come through nowadays, all hoping to slay the youkai that had taken up residence within the forest of mist decades before. For the first decade since they had known of its presence, they had believed it a ghost. But in the years since, they had discovered it was in fact a demon.<p>

It had been almost four decades since they had found out, and in numeral warriors and mercenaries had since attempted to slay it. They either came back with their tails between their legs, or not at all. Even a few priests had attempted to exercise it, only to return pale faced, and said the best they could do was bless each of them for safety, and try and keep the youkai happy, or at least not anger it. They had all said that the youkai at most times was too strong for most of them, a higher level youkai, and occasionally, it would pulse with such power that some would pass out from the pressure.

The youkai had never entered the village, nor hurt any villagers who strayed into the forest. And the vast majority of potential slayers did come back, and said the youkai had told them to leave or it would be forced to kill them. And after a small display of power, most would do just that. And it did seem there were benefits to having a high level youkai around. Lesser youkai had been seen less and less since it had established its territory, and over the last two decades, only three lesser youkai had come into the village at all, and all of them during winters.

So the villagers watched silently as the two warriors wandered around casually, and wondered if they would soon be back with another terrifying tale of a youkai they could not slay, or if they were again watching young men who were about to get themselves killed.

* * *

><p>The younger mercenary stopped browsing the market when he came across a well made pendant, red in the centre, with black flames around the edges. Picking it up with one hand, the other supporting his massive sword, he examined it.<p>

"Old man, what does this mean?" The stall owner looked over to the young mercenary, and chuckled.

"That is the symbol for the Misuto no Mori Youkai. Like it?"

The mercenary ran a thumb over the red jewel in the centre.

" The Spectre of Mist Forest... that is the local name for the Youkai that lives nearby?"

"Hai, but one as young as yourself should not attempt to slay it, many older, experienced warriors have braved that forest, yet the Youkai still lives."

"Big brother! Oh look at what I found, isn't he so cute!"

The mercenary smirked at both the stall vendor and his companion, though ignoring the latter.

"You need not worry, I know what I'm doing. Me and my Banryu here have already slain many powerful demons before, this one should be little trouble."

"If you insist young man, but I'd speak to the priest first, if not for a blessing, then to get a good idea what your facing. The poor old thing has had a few run ins with the youkai before, in all its forms."

"Thank you, I may just do that."

"And what are your and your companions names, may I ask."

"Why would you need to know?"

"There is a stone at the forest shrine, inscribed with the names of all those who dont make it back."

The mercenary smirked.

"Well, not that you'll need it, my companion's name is Jakotsu, and me? I'm called Bankotsu."

* * *

><p>Koji sat in the village shrine, attempting to meditate, but unable to. He had heard that yet another pain of mercenaries were in town, seeking the Misuto no Mori Youkai. He had seen that being up close far too many times for his liking, and from afar even more times. He also knew that there were occasionally a few more youkai in that forest than everyone else believed. He had seen the tall silver haired youkai from his nightmares enter and leave that forest many times over the decades since he had foolishly tempted fate within the woods as a small boy.<p>

He kept his eyes closed and as still as possible as he heard people enter the shrine.

"Oi, are you the old priest that can tell us about the Misuto no Mori Youkai?"

He spun around and left from the ground faster than many his age could.

"The being you seek is too powerful, I will tell you as I have told all others before you, she can not be slain by mortal men!"

Bankotsu was slightly annoyed by the old man now standing nose to nose with him. He lifted a finger, and pushed the offending nose away, causing the old man to loose balance slightly.

"No matter how many people tell me, I know my own strength" He shrugged slightly. "The thing is as good as dead already"

"Oh, and how much do you know about the Misuto no Mori Youkai? I have seen her in all her forms, seen her up close, more times than any other, know more about her... you know nothing, child!"

Bankotsu was quickly loosing patience with the old fool, but he knew things that he needed to know.

"Then tell me, priest, tell me about the Misuto no Mori Youkai."

At this, Koji perked up. No matter how much he didn't wish to send them to their deaths, so few people were willing to listen...

"I shall tell you, if you walk with me."

* * *

><p>Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked a step behind the limping Koji towards the shrine, he had begun by telling them of the village before they found out it was a youkai, not a ghost. And then he came to the part where he came in.<p>

"My childhood friends and I challenged each other to enter the Spectres forest on a moonless night, and naturally we all went, not wishing to seem like cowards. We had been in the forest for almost half an hour, when it found us. We heard its terrible growls, and looked up. Upon a stone, on the ridge above us, it stood. All we could see were its glowing red eyes, and black mist. Naturally, we ran."

"I didn't make it out that night. I tripped, broke my leg, which is the reason I still limp today. I heard the sound of someone walking towards me, from outside the forest coming in. I believed my friends had sent for help, but how I was wrong."

Koji knelt before the small shrine at the edge of the forest, muttering a short prayer, before standing again.

"The man who stood before me that night was no mortal. His skin was pale as moonlight, his hair sparking silver, eyes like gold. He was a youkai, and he looked at me like I was no better than the dirt beneath his boots. But he let me live. He simply walked off."

"He sounds very hansom, can I meet him?"

Bankotsu laughed patted Jakotsu on the back.

"You wish my friend, you wish. Priest, continue, please."

Koji eyed Jakotsu, not sure what to think, before shaking his head, and continuing.

"Since that day, I have seen the Misuto no Mori Youkai up close. In her bestial form, she is a small Ryuu, black as night, red eyes and markings, wings upon her back, and a furry tail. Yet I've heard her bark and howl like an Inu."

Bankotsu nodded. Small dragon, not too hard then.

"In her human form, she is beautiful, hair black as her scales that goes down to her ankles, golden eyes, pale skin. She has red marks under her eyes, and a purple mark on her neck."

Again Bankotsu nodded. Even if she was only small or young, by definition she had to be powerful if she could hold human form.

"Anything else?"

Koji stopped and turned, staring harshly at both young mercenaries.

"I have seen her turn to smoke before my eyes. She needs not hold herself in a corporeal body, for she can become shadow and air itself combined.

Jakotsu leaned in, surprise on his face.

"So, you mean this youkai can become nothing?"

"Hai, that is why nobody has been able to kill her."

"Well, I'm not afraid of some cowardly youkai who hides in the shadows for her enemies to be bored to death. Come on Jakotsu."

He turned to the priest, bowing his head slightly.

"We'll bring you the beasts head."

As he watched the two enter the forest, Koji shook his head, and went to go wait in the shrine.

"Those poor fools, they have no idea still..."

* * *

><p>"So... Big brother... how are you planning on killing it?"<p>

"Nothing to worry about brother, your sword is faster than any youkai I've seen yet, I doubt it could disappear before your sword gets it."

Bankotsu smirked.

"Plus, the old fool said the beast goes around in the form of a woman... which means most men who came to slay it would be easily fooled into backing down by it. Plus, that list at the shrine is not that long, so the beast has not killed many in the decades its been here."

"Your right big brother. So typical of women to play men for fools like that. Just one other reason I hate them."

"I think you really scared them back there, you know?"

Jakotsu smiled dreamily.

"That man was just so cute! And hansom! And his rear was just so squeezable!"

Bankotsu laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko watched the two mercenaries, red eyes studying them. From what she could tell, both were probably speed fighters, not good for endurance. This would suit her perfectly. She found it annoying when larger groups came, with mixed skills. Some could rest while the others kept watch, and the fighting itself would last much longer. Slowly backing her long body out of the trees, she silently stalked ahead, to a place she knew they would end up passing.<p>

* * *

><p>Bankotsu and Jakotsu had become quiet as they got closer to the centre of the forest. It was early evening now, fighting a black beast at night was not a good idea. He was about to tell Jakotsu that they should head back for the night, when he spotted slight movement in the corner of his eye.<p>

He turned to face the movement, and saw the beast the had been hunting. Lounging like a cat on a futon, the black Ryuu was just watching them, its red eyes showing something akin to amusement.

Standing up strait, his Banryu ready to be swung at a moments notice, he yelled to it.

"Misuto no Mori Youkai, I Bankotsu have come to slay you. Come down and die honourably in fair combat."

The beast made a rumble that sounded like laughter, and pulled itself up. It lazily stretched, and stepped forwards, and before the two mercenaries eyes, shrank into a woman.

"Misuto no Mori Youkai... I must say that is my favourite local name, far better than just being called ghost or beast. And as for coming down to fight you, I must decline."

"Demon, I do not ask, I command. You will come down and have an honourable fight, or I will come up there and ensure your death is brutal and painful."

"Iie"

Tsukiko phased just before Jakotsu's snake-like sword struck the rock she stood upon. Both mercenaries looked around in confusion. They had expected her to at least stay partially visible.

Phasing back in the branches of a tree behind them, Tsukiko began to speak.

"You don't understand."

Jakotsu's weapon swung around, hitting the branch she had perched on mere seconds before.

"You Ningen keep coming to slay me, yet I still live. Naze?"

Jakotsu let out a yell of frustration as his sword yet again cut into nothing but wood.

"I can outlast and outmanoeuvre you. No matter how strong, you will eventually tire and hunger, while I stay as fresh as when I entered the battle."

This time Bankotsu's sword was the one embedded in wood where the phasing youkai had just stood.

"When I am phased, one with shadows, I do not tire or hunger or thirst. I can and will wait hours, days, weeks if need be. You humans do not have that luxury."

Both Jakotsu's sword and the Banryu passed through the black mist where Tsukiko had just stood, which faded to nothing tauntingly.

"I suggest you leave, if you value your life"

Both men looked up at the infuriating woman, who had a smirk on her face. She was ENJOYING this! She again became one with shadows, but instead of reappearing, the ground became thick with black fog.

"Lets go brother."

"Big brother?"

"I said lets go!"

Both left the forest in a much fouler mood than they came in. Bankotsu was livid. How could he fight thin air?

* * *

><p>Tsukiko phased back into her solid form and sat atop her rock, smiling. It may be annoying to have to drive off those who wished her death, but it was occasionally fun to taunt them and make sure they knew that she was not touchable to them. Only one being alive could beat her in combat, and that was only because he was exposed to her aura and fighting style so long that he could read her like scroll with giant letters printed on it. Letting out a small sigh, she got up, and began to wander back to the cave she had made her den in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yey, chapter finished ^^ And 8 pages, woot!<em>

_My computer is still being temperamental, but I've salvaged all my writing and info for LoMC off it. So here is the chapter that introduces the monk Miyatsu, and two of the band of seven._

_For those who don't know (I think his name is only mentioned once or twice in both the manga and anime), Miyatsu was the monk cursed by Naraku, he's Miroku's grandfather._

_And I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Jakotsu and Bankotsu are X3_

_Btw, anyone know the name of the snake sword Jakotsu uses? I've forgotten, bleh._

_And at the end of the chapter, Tsu is 93 and Sessh is 98 (Both look 18), and are getting close to being considered adults In youkai society. Bankotsu is only 15 in this chapter, so its not long till he forms the Shichinintai. And this is before he has met Naraku._

_I just couldn't help but want to annoy Jakotsu and Bankotsu with Tsu X3_

_And I would have had Miyatsu use the "will you bear my child" line... but I think he has enough brains to not ask that of a youkai... I think he likes his head where it is X3_

_Oh, and there is a 13 year time gap between the "monk" portion on the chapter and the "mercenary" portion._

_The local name that the villagers have given Tsu with is Misuto no Mori Youkai, which translates as either "The Spectre of Mist Forest" or "The Youkai/Demon of Mist Forest"._

_And the priest Keji is the boy from chapter 29 who fell and broke his leg after being scared by Tsu, and was glared at by Sessh. In chapter 29 he was 12, and in this one he is 54. And cause I love torturing him, I'm gonna chuck him in another chapter later X3_

_**Dontgotaclue88:** Kouga will never learn X3_

_**Soldier of Passion:** No, Sessh wouldnt have let her fight anyway._

_**Everliss the wolf** : I do believe it is a side effect of the fanfic X3 If sympotms persist, please see a recognised Fanfiction specialist doctor_

_**Independant yet in love**: Glad you like it ^^_

_**Royal Kitsune:** Thanks ^^ And here is another "Tsu and random Cannons" chapter ^^_

_**Frostfire613:** Only had to wait a few hours ^^_

_Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the long time jumps, but its almost time for Inu to be awoken and the cannon storyline to begin, so then I will be having the chapters much closer together X3_


	32. Chapter 32: With You

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Thinking speak: **_Stupid arrogant dog demons_

**Chapter 32: With You**

Sesshomaru silently walked into Tsukiko's forest. How many times he had been here, he could no longer count. Over the last five years, he had begun to come more frequently, and over the last few months, had hardly strayed from the general area. He had also left Jaken at the fortress more often, much to the kappa's objection.

Flaring his aura slightly to tell her he was there, he continued in the direction of the cave she had claimed as a temporary den.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko had been dozing lightly on a tree branch not far from her den when she felt the soft prickle of Sesshomaru's yokai dance across her skin. She flicked her tail in slight irritation, before cracking open an eye. She stretched out, yawning to banish the sleep she had almost achieved. Scenting the warm summer evening air to see how close he was, she judged him to be at least five minutes' walk, if not longer, away.<p>

Leaping down from the branch, she made her way into the centre if the clearing around her den, and sat down in the soft grass. He may be able to wake her, but she'd be damned if she let him make her wait standing up.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru entered the clearing, and scoffed at what he found. Laying curled up in the middle of the clearing was Tsukiko, apparently asleep again. Apparently she felt it safe enough to simply fall asleep where any predator, including he, could get her. Smirking, he lowered himself to sit beside her, then leaned over. Now nose to nose with her, he waited.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko could feel a funny breeze on her face, and tried to roll over to block it, but found her way blocked by something. Trying the other side, she also found that way blocked too. Groaning, she cracked open an eye, only to find a certain Inu lord above her, caging her with his arms.<p>

"Wat you want fluff?"

"May you enlighten this Sesshomaru as to why you are sleeping on the ground, in the open?"

She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Cause your here."

"Hn?"

"You'll scare all the dangerous Tsu-hunting predators away with your fluffiness."

"If this Sesshomaru has scared off all the other predators, who will scare off this one?"

"..."

Sesshomaru smirked again, and Tsu knew she was in trouble. She squeaked, and tried to back-pedal, but soon found herself trapped again.

Sesshomaru saw her attempted escape, and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her back towards him, before claiming her lips. After a few seconds, she gave up resisting, and joined in, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he finally broke away for air, Sesshomaru laid back, pulling her to rest on his chest.

"I believe that is adequate punishment for calling me by that degrading nickname, for now."

"I called you fluffy twice though"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then smirked down at her.

"I do believe that is three times now..."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sighed contently and leaned her head back against Sesshomaru's chest, and stared up at the stars. She looked up at him, smiling, and he leaned forward to kiss her again, and made a sound akin to a purr she could feel through his chest. He broke off the kiss, and leaned down to her ear.<p>

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to live without you anymore." Tsukiko giggles, and whispered back.

"I thought I drive you crazy?"

"Only half the time." She rolled over, resting her chin on his chest.

"Tell me why."

Sesshomaru looked up in thought for a moment, before pulling Tsu on top of him, hugging her tightly.

"I am only me with you. You know all my secrets and darkest fears, and with you I need not be the emotionless lord of the west. And..."

He pulled her down into a slow, passionate kiss. When he broke away, he let his lips linger by hers, so the brushed as he spoke.

"I don't wish to live without you any longer."

Tsukiko shivered from the husky tone.

"And my age has nothing to do with it?" He gave her an annoyed glare.

"C'mon Sessh, I know Im now 100, I knew you'd do this soon." He placed his hand over her mouth.

"You are spoiling it."

"Mmhmmhm" Sesshomaru chuckled and released her mouth.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Fluffy."

She squealed with surprise when he flipped them over, pinning her wrists with one hand, running the other down her side towards her obi.

"I take that as a yes then?"

"You presume too much."

"Do I mate?"

"I am not your mate yet."

He smirked as he removed her obi and began removing her kimono.

"I shall fix that momentarily."

* * *

><p><em>Fluffy enough for ya?<em>

_Inspiration for this chapter was from "Im Only me when Im with you" by Taylor Swift._

_I decided not to write a lemon, but there is some lime for ya ;3_

_As for ages, Tsu is JUST 100, and that makes Sessh 105, both physically 18, and of age in youkai society._

_**Eva Sirico:**__ Glad to make my readers happy ^^ And thanks ^^_

_**Sweetpinkcaramel:**__ Thanks ^^_

_**MoonlightArrow:**__ To make up for lack of fluff in the last chapter, this one has enough fluff for several days intake. And I plan on sort of following the cannon story line, sort of not. So some things the same, other things tweaked to have my characters presence make sense, and some things just cause its plain fun to write them._

_Hope you guys enjoyed this ^^_

_*hands out fluffy pink muffins*_


	33. Chapter 33: Marked

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Thinking speak: **_Stupid arrogant dog demons_

**Chapter 33: Marked**

Sesshomaru slowly woke, and lazily stared at the onna in his arms. She was still sound asleep, one arm laying over his waist, the other pressed between them, fingers curled around a lock of his hair. He ran his clawed hand gently up her still naked body, coming to rest at the mark that now adorned her neck, where his courting mark had been the night before. Where the long purple stripe had been, now was a purple crescent, like the one upon his brow. He carefully leaned down and ran his tongue along the mark, rumbling contently. His beast had been right all along. But the real thing was better than any dreams it had given him.

He ran his hand back down her body, tracing her markings as he went. The bold pair of stripes across her collarbones; the thinner red stripes that ran from her shoulders to her wrists; and his favourites, the trio of stripes over each of her hips, each curving lower than the one before. As he touched the sensitive markings, her thick tail flicked up, trying to brush his fingers away. He smirked, and trailed the marks over to her back, where they met at her spine, and travelled down to her tail as a single thick stripe. It passed over the base of her tail, and disappeared into the thick fur.

Tsukiko stired slightly from the attention her markings were receiving, and tried to get away from the sensation. She arched her back, rolling over slightly, exposing her naked chest to the morning light. Ignoring the fact that she had moved away, Sesshomaru's gaze was instantly at the twin mounds that were no longer pressed against him. He lowered his head and began to lick and nip at them.

Tsukiko finally decided to join the waking world, seeing as her mate had decided he was going to disturb her sleep. She cracked an eye open, and watched the silver head bob up and down at her chest, and could not help moan at his attentions.

Sesshomaru lifted his head when he heard her moan, and laid them both back down again.

"Ohayou, mate"

"Hmmm, yes, its good, and morning. But did you need to wake me?"

"You tempted me"

"Your just a horny dog."

"Indeed"

Tsukiko looked up at him, and let her eyes wonder to his right shoulder, the place she had bitten him. A very dark red, almost black, swirly marking now adorned it, and just like the mark he had left her with, showed others that he was off limits.

"So... when will you be announcing to the hoard of females that fawn over you at the fortress that you are off the market, mate?"

"I shall not be." Tsukiko tilted her head slightly, confused.

"Naze?"

"With our bond so new, I will not risk it. This Sesshomaru wishes to hide his mate till we have pups, at that point our bond will be completed."

"So... you wish to hide me, and expect me to stay put? Without company for however long it will take for you to pup me?"

"..."

"And what about when you are patrolling?"

"..."

Tsukiko tried her best stubborn, stern face she could muster while laying naked.

Sesshomaru sighed, and pulled her closer.

"If I were to take you, would you stay where I ask you for whatever reason, and stay out of sight? And would you agree to stay in a den once you are pupped?"

"Only if I we tell Yuugao and your Oka-san" Sesshomaru let out an exacerbated sigh, before slowly nodding.

"Hai, mate. Just insure it is only they who know."

He slowly raised himself up off the ground, and offered Tsukiko a hand up. After fetching clothing that had been thrown around the clearing and dressing, he gathered her up in his arms, and sped of in his light orb towards the western shiro.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry its only a short chapter, but its more of a fluffy, slightly limey filler than anything. And to make sure people know that they are not waiting for a lemon. I may write one later, but I have never written a lemon before, and wasnt brave enough to have my first lemon be a mating night, cause if it turned out bad, it could ruin the whole thing.<em>

_Frostfire613: Soz, no lemon X3_

_MoonlightArrow: Best day ever just got better X3_

_Enjoy the fluffy chapter everyone X3 _


	34. Chapter 34: Where Three Women Gather

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Thinking speak: **_Why? How was I talked into this? Help me!_

**Beast speak:**_** You got youself into this, Baka!**_

**Chapter 34: Where Three Women Gather**

Sesshomaru banged his head lightly agaist the tree he leaned against, trying to block out the incessant chatter that made no sense to him, but was probably going to drive him insane soon.

_Please inform this Sesshomaru as to how I was talked into this._

_**I do not recall much talking, there was more kissing, cuddling, rutting and screaming, so I was otherwise occupied anyway. Listening to talking is your job, remember?**_

_They are speaking so fast that I cannot make out a single word, and giggling and squealing at such a high pitch that I think my ears will begin bleeding._

_**This is your fault Baka, our bitch already has you on your back begging for belly rubs.**_

_And you are not?_

_**I am the beast, that's what I do.**_

_And you will not aid me?_

_**Iie, you made the bed, go sleep in it.**_

_I hate you, traitor._

* * *

><p>Yuugao and Tsukiko were jumping up and down, hugging each other and Leiko, squealing with glee, and talking at a million miles an hour. Yuugao had been estatic that her pack mates had finally mated, Leiko was exited that she had a daughter and would possibly have grandpups soon, and Tsukiko was happy to have contact with other being besides her mate for the first time in weeks.<p>

It had taken lots of convincing, but Sesshomaru had finally honoured his agreement to tell his mother and Yuugao. When he had gone to fetch the two, he had left her in a cave with a hot spring and enough food for a few days, then placed a barrier to keep her in. Needless to say, she was very, VERY pissed at that.

When he had arrived at his mother's floating shiro, eyebrows had been raised; he had not visited since she had first moved into the place. He had asked her in private to go to the cave he had left Tsu in, then left. She had become exited as soon as he had left. He was masking it very well, but being his mother, she could tell that his scent had changed, and knew what it probably ment. She had left with a smile on her face, and left a household full of rather confused servants and guards.

When he went to fetch Yuu had been a different story...

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

Yuugao had been in the middle of ordering supplies for the kitchen when she had been given word that Sesshomaru was back and wanted to see her. She had simply shrugged, and finished what she was doing, before heading to his study.

When she had walked in, she could tell he was pieved at her for making him wait.

"Ohayou, you asked for me?"

"You kept me waiting Yuugao."

"Oh, I know. If I didn't there wouldn't be any food in two days time."

"You are an infuriating wench, you know that?"

"Infuriating, Hai. But call me wench again, and your not going to have the tools you need to ever mate."

Sesshomaru smirked, both a look that said 'I'd like to see you try' and 'your a bit late for that'.

Yuugao blinked a few times, confused as to what that face was all about, before it clicked. She all but vaulted over Sesshomaru's desk, shocking the poor Inu into tipping too far backwards on his chain.

As he attempted to get back up off the floor, allowing a colourful string of curses to come from his mouth, Yuu jumped him, yanking the shoulder of his haori and under kimono off, revealing the dark red mark on his shoulder.

Jumping back up, squeeling with joy and dancing on the spot, she completely missed the annoyed glares Sesshomaru was sending her from his spot on the floor.

"FINALLY! YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER! YEYYYEEEYEYEYEYEE!"

Sesshomaru covered his ears, still trying to send the most chilling glares one could while laying on the floor with your feet in the air.

_Were this any other onna, her head would already be rolling on the floor. Remind me why we put up with her?_

_**Because she is pack?**_

_Is that the best you've got?_

_**Yup, sorry.**_

"If you would be so kind as to help this Sesshomaru return to an upright position, my new mate requested that you come and... visit."

Yuugao stopped dancing, and stared at him like he had just said something stupid.

"Wait, visit? Won't she be coming here?"

"Iie, our bond is too fresh. I shall keep her hidden till she has at least been pupped, if not till the pup or pups are older. This means that you shall keep this to yourself, or I will be putting you to death for treason."

"You are a mean spoil sport, you know that Sessh?"

~end flashback~

* * *

><p>"Hey Fluffy!"<p>

Sesshomaru stopped banging his head against the tree and cracked an eye open to stare at his mate.

"Yes Koi?"

"OMG that is so cute!"

"I have never heard him say that to anyone before, lucky you!"

"And I thought the nasty dog was incapable of emotion, and you would be forever doomed!"

Sesshomaru opened his other eye to glare at the trio of women.

"I am right here you know."

"Yeah, would you go get us something to eat mate? We are all hungry."

"Oh! I want Onigiri!"

"Sashimi for me please Musuko."

"I would like some Soba, mate"

"And get some Dango for all of us!"

All three women then turned back to each other, ignoring his look of disbelief. When had it become his job to fetch their food? And why did they need cooked food rather than meat? He contemplated not going to get it, lest he spoil them and they expect the same again. Then he decided that was not a good idea, he would be hearing about it for decades after.

* * *

><p>"You know what Tsu, when Sessh finally gets you pupped, I'm going to move into your den to keep you company."<p>

Tsukiko froze, a dango ball half off the stick, held between her teeth. Sesshomaru, who had become Tsu's seat, raised his eyebrows.

"why wood chu want dat?" Tsu completely forgot the dango ball in her mouth.

"And how would you survive without anyone to boss around?"

"Come on Tsu, when your pupped, you won't want him around, you will want a female friend, am I right Lieko-sama?"

"Hai, if anything you will probably not want to see much of him after about halfway through, if he decides to keep you isolated in a den like his father did to me."

"See, and as far as not bossing anyone around, I can always boss Jaken around, ne?"

"And so who will do the bossing at the fortress?"

"I have trusted staff who can take over Yuugao's duties until you and Tsukiko move back."

"Okaa-sama, may I enquire as to why you are siding against me?"

"Because I'm siding with my new Musume"

"So can I Tsu?"

"Ok... I guess so."

"Yey!"

"Do I get no say in this?"

"No!" All three collapsed into a disgraceful fit of giggles, leaving a poor confused Sesshomaru wondering why nobody warned him that, upon gaining a mate, he would lose his free will.

* * *

><p><em>New chapter!<em>

_Poor Sessh, he had no idea that he no longer got a say it anything once he was mated X3_

_The title and theme are from a Japanese saying "wherever three women gather, it is noisy", which is a pun for the fact that the kanji for noisy/boisterous is made up of three small kanji for woman._

_Hope you enjoyed this Sessh-torture chapter X3_

_**Lastofmyclanfan1:**__ I can tell you that I have a general plan that goes for so long that it will need a sequal X3_

_**Steph the bat 11:**__ There is no way I'm gonna abandon this story X3 Im enjoying writing it too much for that. Im glad you liked my mass update X3_

_**Jinjiro Mitsu:**__ Yup, Sessh had NO idea what he was getting into X3_

_Please R&R! Thanks for reading!_


	35. Chapter 35: Scent

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

Chapter 35: Scent

Sesshomaru sat contently in the warm cave he and his mate had claimed for the night. Tsukiko slept against him, resting against his bare chest, and wrapped in his clothing. He buried his nose in her hair, and inhaled deeply. He could smell something different, but his tired, foggy mind could not put his finger on it. He filed it away to figure out later, made sure the barrier around the cave mouth had no weak spots, and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko hummed quietly as she poured two cups of hot, fresh tea. She peeked over her shoulder as she picked up one of the cups, and smiled. Sesshomaru sat leaned against a tree, lazily watching her though half lidded eyes, his shed armour at his side, and sword within easy reach.<p>

She carefully stood up, and walked over to him, still humming, and placed his cup down beside him, and kissed his forehead before turning to retrieve her own cup.

She stopped after one step as he gently grasped her wrist, and raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked, and jerked her back down, making her fall onto his lap, and started to kiss her eagerly.

"Sessh!" She giggled as he moved lower, and started nibbling her jaw line.

Sesshomaru was frustrated. He could smell the change in her scent again, but still could not place it. But this time, he was quite determined to find what it was. He sniffed, licked, and kissed his way lower, prying open the collar of her kimono, then when her obi got in his way, he removed that too, and pulled open the whole thing.

As he moved lower, he could smell the scent clearer. When he could no longer keep moving down, and balance his wiggling mate, he picked her up, and flipped them both over, and continued to dig his nose into her now prone form. As his nose reached her abdomen, where the scent change was strongest, his eyes bled red. The combined possessive growls from both Sesshomaru and his beast vibrated through his chest, and he buried his nose into Tsukiko's Abdomen.

After several minutes of having a nose pressed into her, Tsukiko propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Sessh?" She narrowed her eyes as he stayed still, refusing to acknowledge her.

"Hey Fluffy, care to tell me what you're doing down there, seeing as it's not what I was expecting..."

Sesshomaru slowly looked up, lazily resting his chin on her stomach. Tsukiko tilted her head and flicked an ear in question when she saw his reddened eyes.

"Your scent... is different..."

"How? Good different? Or bad different?" Sesshomaru buried his nose into her flesh again, and mumbled his reply.

"Good Different."

Tsukiko sighed as Sesshomaru turned his attention back to her scent, his contented growling, almost a purr, frustrating her. She whined, and smiled with triumph when his ears moved slightly, and he looked up. Unfortunately, her victory was short lived.

Sesshomaru saw her look of triumph, and decided to accept her silent challenge. With a predatory gleam in his eyes, he crawled back up, and caged her under his larger form.

"Undress me, mate."

Tsukiko smirked back at him, and slowly began to remove his obi.

"Say, mate, perhaps we should go ask your mother about my changed scent..."

"You have a bad habit of ruining the moment, are you aware of this?" Tsukiko pushed his now open Haori and Juban over his shoulders.

"I'll shut up if you agree." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Your word is as good as a blood vow to me."

Tsukiko ran her hands down her chest, towards the ties of his hakama as he leaned down to her ear.

"Mine"

* * *

><p><em>Annnnd another limey chapter X3<em>

_Well, three guesses as to what has caused Tsu's scent change X3_

_And whoever can guess what episode a line in this chapter is from, gets a giant triple chocolate cookie!_

_**Lastofmyclanfan1:** There will be X3 Not that this one will be finished soon._

_**Royal Kitsune:** X3 Yup, his pack has two females in it, I think he understands that pretty well X3_

_**Shade Revrac:** Glad you liked having such a large update X3_

_**Dontgotaclue88:** Torturing Sessh is one of my favourite pastimes X3_

_**Saber Amane:** Will do!_

_**Steph the bat 11:** I wasn't ever gonna abandon it, but now I have extra motivation to not do so, cause if I do, you'll cry :C_

_Hope everyone enjoys another dose of lime, and I promise more Sesshomaru torture in the next chapter... from not only Tsu, but from Yuugao and possibly Leiko as well X3_

_Please R&R!_


	36. Chapter 36: Organized Chaos

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Chapter 36: Organized Chaos**

Sesshomaru stood rubbing his temples outside the cave he and his mate had chosen as a den, wondering why nobody had ever warned him about this prior to him reaching mating age, and why exactly he had thought getting a mate was a good idea at all. AND why he had agreed to go see his mother right away, when waiting would have given him a few extra months of freedom from this havoc. Sure, he had intended to hole Tsu up in a den anyway, but he had assumed he would be the one in charge. How wrong he was.

~Flashback~

"Are you sure it's around here?"

"This Sesshomaru knows where he is going"

"...Are we there yet?"

Sesshomaru growled low, glaring over his shoulder at Tsukiko. She smiled innocently, and he rolled his eyes.

"Stay."

"Hey, I'm only HALF dog!"

Sesshomaru ignored her, and walked forward, nose high in the air. When he finally pinpointed the direction the scent was coming from, he flared his aura, and howled.

Both watched the sky, waiting, till a ball of light descended from the clouds, speeding towards them. Sesshomaru prepared to greet the newcomer, but was left was a look of confusion as the ball of light sped past him, and landed before Tsukiko.

As soon as the light dissolved, Tsukiko found herself enveloped in the crushing hug of her mother-in-law.

"So soon! I cant believe its already happened so soon!"

Tsukiko looked at her blankly, and blinked a few times, and even Sesshomaru looked confused.

"...What?"

"I can smell it, I'm so happy for you! Though not jealous, I've already gone through this, I have no desire to do so again."

"...And I still have no idea what you're talking about"

"I'm not jealous about all the weight gain, or the moodiness, or the pain, or the sleepless nights, and I'm glad I can just hand them back when they start to cry..."

"Okaasan, are you saying that I'm pregnant?" The look of joy on Leiko's face was answer enough.

"Hai! I'm going to be a Obasan!"

Tsukiko jumped as she felt Sesshomaru's arms snake around her waist, hands resting on her still flat stomach. She had been so busy being shocked that she hadn't noticed him move. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and saw his gaze directed over her shoulder, as if he were trying to see into her womb for conformation.

"I guess you need to find a den now, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked back up quickly; he had almost forgotten his mother was there.

"I guess I will have to, Okaasan."

"You are most welcome to stay here until Sesshomaru has found a suitable den, I do need to talk to you more on the subject of the pregnancy."

Tsukiko felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten more around her waist.

"Musuko, the servants within my shiro are all trusted and have proven their loyalty to me and our family. Your mate will be safe and well guarded; there is no reason to panic. It is better than dragging her across the country looking for a den in her condition."

"Since when was this a condition!"

~Flashback ends~

He had found the den; he had made the surrounding area safe; and he had returned to total chaos.

His mother had informed Yuugao.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko stood in the center of the organized chaos that would soon be her den beside Yuugao and Leiko, directing the flow of servants who were making the place livable.<p>

She and Yuugao had made plans to expand the modest den so that it could house them all comfortably, and by them all, that included Yuugao's favorite lesser dragons. The three beasts were being used to cart supplies back and forth, and would make excellent guards. Sesshomaru had even taken a liking to one of them, not that he'd ever admit it.

She looked back to the entrance of the den, and saw her rather grumpy mate leaned against the wall, looking bored and pissed off. She knew that he was probably not expecting this much fuss, but Leiko had told her that when she and Touga had mated and picked a den, he had acted exactly the same as both his mother and her mother had taken over completely.

She had actually quite enjoyed the week of relaxing and being fussed over, with all of Leiko's court being ecstatic that she was carrying the heir's of the west. Unfortunately, the news Leiko had told her was not quite as nice.

~Flashback~

"Walk with me Musume."

Tsukiko nodded, and followed along behind Leiko. She began wondering what this was about, as she followed her mother-in-law into the gardens.

As they came to a large sakura tree, Leiko stopped, and the two sat down.

"Your pregnancy will probably be much more painful than most others."

"May I ask why?"

"Sesshomaru's poison, which he inherited from me. If one of the pups inherits it, but others do not, the ones without will be killed before they are born."

Tsukiko looked up in shock.

"How do you know?"

"Because, it happened to me."

"When Touga and I became mated, I was pupped very quickly. But my poison killed the pups. I became pregnant five times before I had Sesshomaru. And each time, the pups would either die very early, or would be stillborn. So when I carried to term with Sesshomaru, Touga and I were ecstatic. There were three pups, but the other two were stillborn. And the same thing has happened to all other females from my side of the family, and the mates of males. "

Tsukiko was crying now, head in Leiko's lap.

"So my pups will die!"

"I think one at least will live."

Tsukiko looked up with reddened, puffy eyes.

"How?" Leiko smiled gently, and ran her fingers through Tsu's hair.

"Because I can smell poison in your womb, its only very weak so far, but it's the sign that one pup has inherited its father's poison."

"Does Sesshomaru know."

"No, I don't think he does."

~Flashback ends~

"Tsu! Come see if you like your futon!"

Tsukiko looked up from her musing, and blinked in confusion a few times before realising that she was being dragged around by Yuugao.

"Um, sure."

"Its where your gonna be spending most of your time over the next few months, so you have to make sure you like it."

"YUUGAO! You must be joking!"

"I meant that your gonna be as big as a boulder soon, so your going to want to lay down, get your mind out of the ditch girl! You've been spending too much time with that hentai dog!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked slowly around his new den, checking the decorating his mother, mate, and pack member had done. The hoard of servants had finally left, as had his mother. He was quite happy with how it had turned out, despite being practically banned from the place while the decorating had gone on. And now the place was even beginning to smell like a home.<p>

He leaned against the wall and watched Tsukiko and Yuugao chat happily as they made dinner.

It may not have been his choice to have Yuugao stay with them, but if it kept his mate happy, and redirected the moods that other males had warned him she would suffer, then he could put up with her.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter finished!<em>

_And for all who guessed correctly, time to celebrate with a cookie party! Although, the cookies were for guessing a line, nobody guessed it, so I guess everyone who guessed she was preggers gets them insted. Waste not want not ^^_

_**MoonVX:**__ Right first time AND Second! :D *gives cookie*_

_**Lastifmyclanfan1:**__ Interesting first theory, correct second X3 *gives cookie*_

_**Soldier of Passion:**__ Correctness! *gives cookie*_

_**Frostfire613:**__ omg omg omg your right X3 I don't know what an author flavoured cookie is, but here *gives author cookie*_

_**Dontgotaclue88:**__ Correct! *gives cookie*_

_**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun:**__ Thank you! Im glad youve enjoyed the story so far! Though by the time you get to this chapter, you will have reviewed far more chapters than you currently have X3_

_**Steph the bat 11:**__ YUP! *gives M&M cookie*_

_Now, I would LOVE some reader input as to how I should torture Sesshomaru while Tsu-chan is Pregnant. I already know how many pup(s) survive and their name(s), but in the mean time... lets torture Sesshomaru!_

_And the three dragons mentioned that Yuugao brings are Ah-Un (Sesshomaru's beast of burden in the cannon story, which disappears occasionally with no explanation, then is back in a later episode...), Kouzui (A light blue, female, one headed version of Ah-Un) and Hinode (A green-brown, female , one headed version of Ah-Un). The two females are OC, and are only there cause I need them later for the story._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

_Please R&R!_


	37. Chapter 37: Self Inflicted Torture

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Thinking: **_I give up -_-'_

**Chapter 37: Self-Inflicted Torture**

The two youkai sat across from one another, eyes locked in a staring contest. One stared in irritation, the other in anger and frustration.

"Admit it, you think I'm fat." Sesshomaru sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Mat, must this Sesshomaru continue to repeat himself? I do not think you are 'fat', if anything, the visual proof that you carry my pups is arousing."

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes.

"You. Think. I'm. Fat"

Across the room, Yuugao gave an exacerbated sigh, flopping backwards onto the ground.

_I give up._

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru awoke feeling uneasy. He looked over to the side where his mate had been when he fell asleep, only to find her gone. Panicking, he quickly got up, pulling in a pair of hakamas, and began to search the den. When he could not find her, he went outside, following the freshest scent trail on the crisp night air.<p>

He found her sitting by the river, covered in blood, and chewing happily on the hind leg of a rabbit. His jaw dropped. For as long as he'd known her, she had always preferred her meat at least a little cooked, and yet she was now eating it raw.

"Mate?"

Tsukiko looked up innocently, the half eaten leg still in her mouth.

"Care to explain?" Tsukiko pulled out the leg, almost reluctantly.

"Your pups were hungry."

"There is food in the den."

"So?"

"You went hunting on your own, at night, in your condition."

Tsukiko's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she stood up.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SEEM TO THINK THIS IS A DISESE OF SOME KIND! IM PREGNANT, NOT DIEING!"

Sesshomaru just stared, shell shocked, as his mate walked past him, muttering under her breath.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru went through a mental list of everything he had done in the last few days, making sure he had not forgotten anything, as he walked back into the clearing that housed his den. As soon as he entered the clearing, he noticed something was off. The three dragon beasts that Yuugao had insisted on bringing were out, not in the cave they were meant to live in, and Yuugao herself was standing outside the cave, arms crossed, and tapping her feet in annoyance.<p>

"Yuugao, what is wrong."

Yuugao looked up, her teal eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Your mate" she pointed into the beasts cave "is nesting."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and peered into the cave. Sure enough, his mate was in there, in her true form, with what looked like half the forest littering the floor.

"How long has she been doing this?"

"Two days"

"And how am I going to remove her?"

"Beats me, but she's your problem now."

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, why did you do this to me?"<p>

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the flustered onna lying on his lap.

"Because I love you."

"I hate you"

Sesshomaru smirked, and hugged his irritable and very pregnant mate closer.

"If you say so, koi."

* * *

><p><em>Writers block be gone!<em>

_Who doesn't love self inflicted torture? Hn?_

_Well, I actually wrote the next chapter before this one, cause I had writers block for this one, so all I have to do is type it up, and there will be another chapter within the hour ^^_

_**Frostfire613:**__ Id say he had dealt with her pretty well, ne? Btw, what DOES an author cookie taste like?_

_**Royal Kitsune:**__ You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see if any/how many die._

_**Lastofmyclanfan1**__: Are these hormonal mood swings enough?_

_**Dontgotaclue88:**__ Soak up the fun, Sessh torture chapter, cause the next one is sad _

_**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**__: I'm glad your enjoying the story X3 Its funny, while I was writing this, every time I looked at my emails, I had another review from you XD_

_**Steph the bat 11:**__ Thanks for the pointers with helping write this chapter! You helped me overcome the writers block!_

_**GreyRye:**__ Sorry if I didn't write it so it made sense X3 Tsu was __panicking__ because she could __lose__ up to all but one pup, __because__ Leiko said one would survive.__ The thought of losing any pups at all was devastating to her._

_**And to all you clan fans, Ive made a "Last of my clan fans" page on facebook! I'll be posting spoilers, random factoids, and answering any questions you have there!**_

_**Search up "Last of my clan fans", and filter by pages. The profile picture is young Sesshomaru from the InuYasha movie, Swords of an Honourable Ruler (you know, with his pretty pink sakura pattern kimono ;3 ). Hope you guys will go have a look!**_

_Thanks for R&R!_


	38. Chapter 38: Gomen, My Son

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's.**

**Inu Speak: My pup!**

**Chapter 38: Gomen, my Son**

"I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU!"

Yuugao pressed her ears to the sides of her head as Tsukiko once again began screaming to the male outside the den.

"Tell that Fluffy Bastard to come in here so I can tear out some vital organs!"

"Tsu, calm down! I know it hurts, but its not Sesshomaru's fault..."

"Like hell its not his fault! How the hell do you think I got here!"

"Musume, calm, please. The pups are almost here."

"I can feel that! Damnt... SESSHOMARU GET YOUR FLUFFY ASS IN HERE, INU no BAKA!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru snarled as he heard his mate yelling yet again, and spun around to land a poison filled punch into a tree.<p>

"Did the tree really deserve that?"

He turned back around, red eyed, to glare at the only other male in the area.

"Remind me Uncle, why I'm allowing you to be here."

"Boy, were I not here to stop you, you would have given into your mates taunts and entered the den, and you mate would have tried to kill you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his glare, not willing to admit that the older male was right.

"Unless you wish to end up like me" The older male help up his right hand, which was missing two fingers. "You don't want to go in there."

"This Sesshomaru does not understand why."

"Boy, when a bitch is in labour, she goes into a blood rage aimed solely at the male who impregnated her. Had my mother and my mates mother not pulled her off me, I have no doubt that my dear mate would have killed me. Of cource, she would have regreted it afterwards."

"Plus, for females birthing litters fathered by members of our family, it can be even worse."

Sesshomaru eyed his uncle warily.

"How so?"

The older dog placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Not only will she have to deal with the pain of birthing the pups, but more than likely, she will also have to deal with the grief of loosing one or more of them."

Sesshomaru snarled, and grabbed his uncle by the collar.

"You lie! Our pups are fine!"

"Why do you think I, your mother, my pups, and yourself have no littermates?"

Sesshomaru snarled again, dropping his uncle. He had asked his mother why he had no siblings, and the answer had always been that he would find out when the time came.

"Why did none inform this Sesshomaru!"

"Would you have pupped her if you would have known?"

Sesshomaru snarled again, and went back to destroying the forest around the den.

* * *

><p>"Oh kami..."<p>

"What's wrong, Leiko-sama?"

"Why isn't he crying? What's wrong!"

Leiko looked sadly up at Yuugao, and shook her head, before clutching the wrapped bundle to her chest, and turning around.

"Hold her down; the next should come soon. I'm going to tell my son."

Yuugao nodded solemnly, and held Tsukiko's wrists down.

"Where are you taking my baby! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME HE NEEDS ME!"

Leiko left the den in tears, her ears filled with the hysterical screams of her daughter-in-law.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, Ginumi."<p>

Both males turned to the entrance of the den, and watched as Leiko slowly walked towards them, with a silent bundle clutched to her chest. Her sad aura, and the mournful wails coming from the den told both what was wrong. Sesshomaru's heart felt like it was going to explode, ad he hardly noticed his uncles hand come to rest on his shoulder.

When Leiko reached them, she offered Sesshomaru the wrapped bundle.

"Gomen, my son. Gomen."

Sesshomaru took the bundle gently, and cradled it to his chest. He gently pried away the fur wrappings, and stared at the pup. he stroked the pup's mop of black hair, and ran his fingers over the red stripe over its cheek, and the crescent moon identical to his own.

He leaned down and kissed the moon, before covering the pups face again.

"My son, please forgive your father. We will meet again in the next world."

"I shall go dig the grave."

"Arigato, Uncle."

Leiko gently stroked her son's cheek, before heading back towards the den.

* * *

><p>Leiko had come out twice more with tiny, stillborn pups. The first had been a silver haired female, and the second, another black haired male. The tortured wails from the den had become wails of despair. Sesshomaru now stood before three tiny graves, praying to any kami that would listen to let his pups live, and not make them have to go through this again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Musume, just a little more, push!"<p>

"no more... my babies, my pups, their dead... its all my fault..."

"Its nobodys fault. They are with the kamis, you can not blame yourself."

"No more, please, I cant loose another"

"There is a live pup, you must trust me! If you give up, you will kill it and yourself!"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko waited with breath held to hear any sound from the forth pup she had birthed. For what seemed like eternity, she waited. Just as she had given up hope, a hand gently patted her shoulder.<p>

"Your son would like to meet you."

"He's alive?"

"Hai, he is."

Tears of relief ran down her cheeks as she took her son from his grandmother. She hugged the now whimpering bundle, and buried her nose into his mop of silver hair, before pulling away to look at him.

He had stripes like his father's over his cheeks, and another pair like one of hers behind his eyes, all a dark blood red, as well as a crescent over his brow that was the same colour as Sesshomaru's, but much thinner. She traced her fingers gently over the dark stripes over his shoulders, wrists, and back, before running his claws through his fluffy white tail.

"My son."

"You must rest now, musume."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat with a large rock in his lap, using his poison to carve it into a gravestone. Ginumi sat to the side, watching.<p>

Leiko came back out, and both males looked up in despair, then noticed that she carried no bundle.

"Well?"

"Sesshomaru, go to your mate, and do not provoke her."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru nodded, and slowly, hesitantly, began to walk back to the den.<p>

Sesshomaru quietly pushed aside the Noren curtains hanging in the doorway, and peered into the dark room where his mate lay. He silently entered, and carefully approached her, still wary of his mothers and uncles words.

"Tsukiko, mate?"

He paused as Tsukiko's head snapped up, and her eyes bled red, casting an eerie light around the room. She growled a warning to him, and he lowered himself down, whining low.

"**May I, mate?"**

"**My pup, you cant take!"**

"**Wont take away pup, mate"**

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes sceptically.

"**What you do then?"**

"**Protect our pup, protect mate"**

Sesshomaru watched as Tsukiko's irises returned to a gold colour, showing that she was regaining control of her beast. She glanced back down at the pup in her arms, back to Sesshomaru, and sniffed. Hesitantly she nodded, and curled tighter around the pup. Sesshomaru slowly moved forwards, and laid down beside his mate and pup.

He lay for hours, studding the tiny bundle in his mates arms, watching as his mop of silver hair was blown around by his mates soft breath. As he drifted off to sleep, he entwined his fingers with Tsukiko's, so he was hugging both her and their son, and thanked whichever kami had listened to him for his son.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm crying!<em>

_Poor Sessh and Tsu! *cries* It was so hard to do that._

_The new OC, Ginumi, is Leiko's older brother by 40ish years. I needed someone there to stop Sessh from having an arm removed prematurely X3_

_**rostfire613:**__ Ooooh, nice ^^ And yep, you cant feel sorry for Sessh in the last chapter... but in this one, you kinda can._

_**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**__: Thanks!_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Again, I'd like to ask for any ideas for the next chapter, with the pup. And the pup already has a name (LightningRip is the only other one who knows it X3), so I don't need help there X3 But Ideas for what the pup can get up to in the... 7-8ish years, before Kagome falls through the well are welcome!_

_Thanks for R&R!_


	39. Chapter 39: How to Raise a Pup

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's (and my fanbaby ;3 )**

**Chapter 39: How to raise a pup**

"You know we can have someone make this instead of doing it ourselves, right Tsu?"

Tsukiko looked up from the cloth in her lap, and smirked at Yuugao.

"But where is the fun in that?" She held up the half finished, baby sized kimono. "This way, we can dress him up as much as we want, and we can just say we are testing the fit, so Sessh cant growl at us for it"

She looked across the room to where said Taiyoukai was laying across a spare futon, only half dressed, with their pup laying across his chest. In the week since the pup was born, they had discovered that unless he was sleeping ON someone, he would just lay there crying until someone picked him up.

"You have to admit, he does look so cute like that."

"Which one?"

"Hmm... both?" Both women cracked up laughing.

"You are both aware that I can here you, ne?"

"Go back to sleep, fluffy." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, then looked down at the pup curled up on his chest.

"You do not intend to name our son that, do you?"

"Well, he IS fluffy..." Tsukiko smirked, and made her way over to her mate. She sat down beside him, and picked up their pup.

"Have you gotten any better ideas?"

"Indeed"

"Well?"

Sesshomaru leaned closer, placing his hand on the pups back, pushing back his tiny bangs with the pad of his thumb.

"Seiichi"

Tsukiko gazed down at the pup in thought, then back to her mate.

"I like it."

"Then his name is Seiichi. Now, mate. May I have my son back, so we may both get some sleep?"

Tsukiko giggled as she gave Seiichi back to Sesshomaru.

"I see your addicted to the scent already."

"This Sesshomaru is not."

"Oh? Then you just like having an excuse to sleep."

"Go sew, mate."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Yuugao stood at the entrance to the den, tacking up two of the dragons Yuugao had brought with her, ready to go out for a ride. Just as they were about to mount up, the yells of a certain kappa reached their ears.<p>

"Milady! I am sorry to disturb you, but ah, your infant has, um... He needs seeing to..."

"Jaken, I thought I told you that we were going out, Sesshomaru said he would see to our son for a couple of hours."

"But my lady, I don't think that my lord can see to this... problem..."

Tsukiko sighed, and handed Yuugao the reins to the beast she had been ready to mount.

"So much for some girl time."

As soon as Tsukiko entered the room where she, her mate, and their son slept, she was very much aware of what exactly was wrong. She glared grumpily at the kappa, who was holding his nose and gagging, before scooping up the giggling, smelly pup.

"Why's a stinky pup then?" Seiichi gurgled in reply.

"Well, lets get the stinky puppy's father to change him!"

"WHAT!" Jaken stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"You heard what I said Jaken, and you are not to help him, thats an order." Said kappa gulped.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat at his desk, sorting through scrolls that needed his attention, when he suddenly found his view blocked by a fluffy white tail. He looked up, and just in time, raised his hands as Tsukiko deposited his son into his arms.<p>

"Have fun while Yuugao and I are out, and don't forget to see to our son."

"What is it you wish me to do?" Tsukiko smirked as she left the room.

"Change him, mate." Sesshomaru stared at the place his mate had just stood, then tentatively sniffed the air. He wished he hadn't. He stared at the very smelly pup, now held at arms length, and tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Yuugao landed back outside the den, chatting and laughing, and far more relaxed than when they had left. As they began to untack the two dragons they had taken out, Sesshomaru approached them. They both could hardly contain their laughter at his current state.<p>

The proud Taiyoukai was soaked head to toe, his clothes were in tatters, and his hair was the most untamed either onna had ever seen it. He walked up to them, glaring with red rimmed eyes, and deposited their now clean son in Tsukiko's arms.

"Sesshomaru... why do you smell like you haven't bathed after a month of battling day and night?"

"That would have been more pleasant than trying to change our son."

"Mate... I change his several times a day... yet I have no clue how you acquired that... scent"

"Trust me, you do not want to know."

* * *

><p>"What about here, your great grandsire's tomb?"<p>

Sesshomaru eyed the place on the map that his mate's claw pointed to, and shook his head.

"I do not believe so. He wouldn't have made it that easy."

He watched as his mate Skewered chunk of raw meat, and popped it in her mouth, and began to chew, at the same time balancing their fussing son on her hip.

"Father had Myoga hide his swords, but I have heard neither hide nor hair of him in decades."

Tsukiko took the chewed chunk of meat from her mouth and fed it to Seiichi, who quietened down instantly once food was in his mouth.

"Last I saw of him was when I was still caring for InuYasha, and don't growl at me mister"

Sesshomaru stopped growling, and again watched his mate begin to chew another chunk of raw meat. Tsukiko removed the half chewed chunk to speak.

"We have Touga's old paperwork, right?"

"Hai, in the back."

She shoved the half chewed chunk of meat into his mouth, and placed Seiichi onto his lap.

"I'll go find them, can you feed him?"

Sighing to himself, Sesshomaru nodded, and started to chew his son's meal.

Tsukiko wandered through the back library, opening the occasional scroll and browsing. She eventually found several scrolls that had what she was looking for. Coming back into Sesshomaru's study, smiling as she watched him offer their hungry son more chewed meat, she deposited her load onto his desk.

She unrolled a scroll and placed it in front of him.

"Look, Touga had messengers take letters to and from the Jewel Youkai Housenki for three months prior to the battle."

"I was aware of that, he had the demon create a necklace for his Hime."

"Oh... well" She unrolled another scroll as Sesshomaru began to chew another chunk of meat.

"What about this? He was having some sort of structure built on an estate south of the shiro."

"He was having it built for Izayoi and InuYasha, should what happened occur, but it fell behind schedule, meaning he had to leave her at Setsuna while he battled."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Tsukiko pried the half chewed meat from his mouth, and began to chew it herself, before picking up Seiichi and the bowl of meat.

Finding that she had no hands to use to give the meat to Seiichi so she could speak, she swallowed it, ignoring the smirk Sesshomaru gave her.

"I'll come help again after your son is full and has had his nap."

She popped another chunk into her mouth, and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Fluffyness and Sessh torture :D<em>

_Ok, part one is pure fluff, part two is pure Sesshomaru torture, and part three is the start of Sesshomaru's hunt for Tenseiga and Sou'unga. And its also showing how Sessh and Tsu feed Seiichi X3_

_Sorry if that grosses anyone out, but its also to poke fun at the fact that these are not people, they are, in essence, animals. They are feeding their pup with pre chewed meat._

_Does anyone have any good ideas for a slightly older Seiichi? Like, toddler to 5ish years old? I have a couple cute ones, but Id love any ideas that I can have Seiichi do/say._

_**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun: **__Again, thats for all the reviews! Now that your up to date, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story that I have yet to write ^^_

_**Frostfire613: **__Perty silver hair and a fluffy white tail 3_

_**Lastofmyclanfan1:**__ Quick updating is gonna possibly slow down a bit now, or at least for now. Once the cannon story line starts tho..._

_**Steph the bat 11:**__ Hope you enjoy the fluff ^^_

_**Dontgotaclue88:**__ I'm not sure if Sesshomaru is "handling" being a daddy... some points are good, but others..._

_**Saber Amane: **Thanks ^^ _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^_

_Please, R&R._


	40. Chapter 40: Papa's a big sissy

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's (and my fanbaby ;3 )**

**Chapter 40: Papa's a big sissy**

Tsukiko rubbed her temples as she tried to think of what to say to her son, who was clutching the front of her kimono, whimpering at the sounds of thunder overhead.

"Please Mama... "

She glanced over her shoulder at her irritated mate, silently asking what to do. Tonight was their night, the look on his face told her he did not wish to miss it. Why did Yuugao have to choose TONIGHT to travel to the shiro? It could have waited till morning! And why couldn't the storm have waited till the next night, when they would have been sleeping in the same room anyway?

"Seii-chan, honey, Mamma has to sleep in Papa's bed tonight, you know that."

The pup shot a cold glare over her shoulder at his father, making Sesshomaru feel like he was looking in a mirror for a second.

"Papa's a big sissy"

Sesshomaru barely stoped himself from falling over. His son thought he was afraid of the storm? Tsukiko was trying to not laugh out loud, she really was. But this was too much, and she was soon reduced to a giggling mess. Sesshomaru sighed, giving in. He bent down and scooped up his giggling mate and rather confused pup, and laid down with them on the giant futon.

"Looks like Papa has given in Seii-chan... your powers of persuasion continue to amaze me"

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"As soon as Yuugao returns... this Sesshomaru WILL lock you in that room, and I assure you, you will not be leaving till this Sesshomaru is sated."

Their totally oblivious pup simply burrowed between them, letting the sound of their heartbeats block out the sound of the storm.

* * *

><p>"They were so cute Tsu-chan! You should have seen them!"<p>

"Yuu-chan, all kittens are cute, now lets get this food inside before Jaken notices and yells at me for doing 'menial labour'"

"That kappa is so annoying sometimes, but he has his uses."

"Only if you count trying to kiss my mates ass as useful"

Both females burst out laughing.

"You think Sessh would let me get a kitten Tsu?"

Tsukiko paused to think for a moment, trying to imagine her mate putting up with said small furry felines.

"Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"No."

Both looked up from their conversation at the Inu leaning outside the entrance to the den.

"Why not Fluffy-sama?" Sesshomaru completely ignored the degrading nickname.

"It will grow into a cat."

"So"

"We are Dogs"

"So"

"Mate, explain to your beta that dogs are not meant to like cats."

"Sessh, I'm only half dog, I would have no problem with getting one."

"What you talking bout?" Seiichi poked his head out of the den, curious as to what his parents and aunt were talking about. Yuugao smirked, and beckoned him over.

"Seii-chan, would YOU like a kitten?"

"Whats a kitten?"

"Its small, cute, fluffy, and if your gentle you can play with it."

"HAI! Papa, can we get a kitten!"

Yuugao started to happy dance as Seiichi began to tug at his father's sleave.

Sesshomaru was trying not to look down at his pup, knowing that if he did, he would have to put up with the stench of cat very soon. But the tugging and nagging became too much, and he looked down. Seiichi was a master of the puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru sighed, and headed back into the den.

"You may get one, but if it annoys this Sesshomaru, I WILL eat it."

Seiichi squealed with joy and ran over to his aunt.

"When can we get one aunt Yuu? When!"

Yuugao put down the basket she had been carrying, a sly smirk on her face.

"Its a good thing your Papa gave in, because I already got them..."

"Them?" Tsukiko raised a eyebrow. Yuu was so dead.

Yuugao lifted the cloth over her basket, letting Tsu and Seiichi look in. Inside were three kittens, all different colours. Seiichi smiled wide, his tail wagging back and forth in excitement.

"Yuugao, did you put a spell over them so we couldn't smell them?"

"Hai."

"And how long were you planning on hiding them..."

"Until Sesshomaru gave in."

"Your insane, you know that."

"No, Im not insane, my reality is just different to yours."

Yuugao picked up her basket, with the attached pup, and went into the den, Tsukiko following behind her.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru?" He ignored the annoying voice.<p>

"Sesshomaru...?" Nope, he wasn't gonna answer.

"Fluffy-sama?" He glared to his side, where Yuugao was currently standing.

"What?"

"Tsu told me your going again, that true?"

He growled under his breath.

"I'll take as a yes? Why do you never tell ME when your planning on going? I'm the one who has to track you down and give you your paperwork when you do, and I cant do that if you don't tell me when your going, baka!"

"Are you done talking? Im busy."

"Nope, Im not done. You don't mind do you?" Sesshomaru turned back to the maps spread over his desk.

"I do not mind you talking, so long as you do not mind me not listening."

"Tsu said one of your generals is going to be guarding the den when your gone, who did you choose?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me in peace?"

"Depends on if I think you made a good choice or not."

Sesshomaru glared at her, before leaning back slightly from the maps he was trying to read, in defeat.

"Kajiarashi"

"You mean your second cousin?"

"Hai."

"He hasn't got a mate though. I assumed you'd choose a guard with one."

"I have my reasons for choosing him."

"... what are they?" Yuugao narrowed her eyes. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

"As you are aware, through my mother and your father, we are second cousins, and this makes me your oldest living male blood relative, as well as your alpha, ne?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I believe that you need a mate, and Kajiarashi's line is excellent. The two of you would bare strong pups."

"What if I don't want a mate!"

"Almost your entire line was wiped out, and our race as a whole has a low population. Not mating you off would be a waste of your strong bloodline. We need more pups to be birthed, unless we wish to die of entirely."

"For one, your being over dramatic. And two, if I wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet, I'd put shoes on my cats." Sesshomaru snorted at the idea, although knowing Yuugao, she probably would do it just to annoy him.

"And if we need more pups so badly, why don't you go pup Tsukiko again!"

"I fully intend to enjoy pupping my mate, once my son is trained enough to protect himself from harm when our attention must be shared with others. And if you put shoes on your incredibly annoying felines, I will kill them."

"Bite me!"

"I would rather not, you would probably taste like your damn cats."

* * *

><p>"Papa! Papa!"<p>

"Uughf!"

Sesshomaru 's eyes shot open as the air was pushed out of him by a heavy weight landing on his torso. His pup was quite happily sitting on his chest, pinning him down, tail wagging wildly.

"Son" Sesshomaru winced as Seiichi's knee was pushed into his ribs.

"Mama and Aunty Yuu will be finished their bath soon... Papa, why do girls take so long in the bath?"

Sesshomaru patted his pup's slightly damp head, before laying back, praying that he wouldn't have to endure more knees in the ribs or guts before his mate returned.

Seiichi laid down, still using his father as a bed, to wait for his mother.

"Papa..."

"Hn?"

"Aunty Yuu says you are going again soon." Sesshomaru restrained himself from growling.

"I am"

"Why! I don't want you to go, Mama doesn't either."

Seiichi began to whine, and Sesshomaru let out a soothing rumble in response.

"I do not intend on being away for long."

"Can I come with you?" Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, and shook his head.

"I need you to protect your mother and... aunt... for me while I'm gone. Can I trust you to do this son?"

Seiichi sat up quickly, a very serious look on his face, and looked his father in the eye.

"I swear to protect Mama and Aunty Yuu while you are gone father!"

Sesshomaru chuckled again, and pulled his son down for a hug.

* * *

><p>Yuugao stood inside the entrance to the den, glaring daggers at the large male who had just arrived. She didn't care that she had once had a crush on the Firestorm Inu, or that he was actually a pretty nice guy, as soon as Sesshomaru decided that she had no choice in the matter, she didn't want to be able to touch him with a 50 foot pole.<p>

"Relax Yuu-chan, its not THAT bad."

Yuugao glared over her shoulder at Tsukiko.

"And how, much I ask, is this not that bad?"

"Well..." Tsu smirked and leaned in closer "He might at least provide occasional amusement and entertainment."

"And I thought I was the one who played all the pranks around here."

"Ive known you for decades, you would think that a little of your personality would rub off on me over time." Tsukiko walked around her still cranky friend, towards Sesshomaru.

"If you would excuse me, I must see to my mate before he leaves"

"I thought you did that last night though." Yuugao put on her most innocent face.

"And that is why YOU need a mate. You take far too much interest in my love life."

"You scream like a banshee!"

"Your argument is invalid, any woman would scream like a banshee when they are under a male like mine!"

Sesshomaru and Kajiarashi both stared at the two bickering females. Sesshomaru had noticed his mates approach, and had been about to introduce her to Kajiarashi, when they noticed the conversation she was having with Yuugao.

When Tsukiko stopped talking over her shoulder, she noticed that both males were staring at her.

"Oops." Tsukiko sheepishly approached her mate, and buried her face in his mokomoko.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist, and kissed her forehead.

"You are more than welcome to brag about me mate."

"Papa!"

Seiichi ran out from his hiding place, behind the two headed dragon Ah-Un, and barrelled full speed into the back of Sesshomaru's legs. As Sesshomaru steadied himself, the exited pup pushed through his father's billowy pants, seeming to forget that he could just go around his father rather than go under his legs.

"I got you!"

"You got me."

"You going now?"

"Momentarily."

"Momenwhat?"

"It means in a few minutes, Seii-chan."

Sesshomaru spun his son around to face Kajiarashi. Upon noticing the newcomer, Seiichi pressed himself against his father in fear.

"May I introduce you to the Western heir, Seiichi, and Western Lady, Tsukiko."

"It is an honour to serve you my Lords, my Lady." Kajiarashi bowed low.

"My Lord! Everything is ready to go!"

All heads turned to the annoying kappa currently perched on one of Ah-Un's heads.

"I must go koi. I will be back in a few weeks." Sesshomaru gave Tsukiko a kiss, before ruffling Seiichi's hair. "Protect your mother son."

"Hai Papa!" Seiichi clinged to Tsukiko's hand as Sesshomaru mounted Ah-Un, and took off.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere...<em>

He looked like he was sleeping. The strange boy with white hair, doggie ears and red clothes had such a peaceful expression on his face, that if there was not an arrow in his chest, she would have thought that he was. The blue eyed girl carefully climbed the vines that grew around him, and reached out to touch his ears...

* * *

><p><em>OMG IM NOT DEAD :DDD<em>

_Sorry this took so long, I had MAJOR writers block._

_Well, Sessh is out travelling... and Kagome is in the feudal era!_

_The majority of this chapter was just to show a slightly older Seiichi interacting with his parents, and to torture the older characters. The new character, Kajiarashi, is the son of Touga's cousin. I THINK that makes him Sessh's 2__nd__ cousin, if Im wrong plz correct me. And Yuugao is revealed to be the daughter of Leiko's cousin! Yes, she has been all along, I just didn't mention it. So Sessh is trying to get two of his cousins to hook up... X3._

_**Lastofmyclanfan1:**__ lol, its cool X3 glad you liked it, sorry for the wait._

_**Steph the bat11:**__ Glad you liked it ^-^ Sorry about the wait ._

_**TanaKaL:**__ Sorry for the wait_

_**Thatredheadedchick:**__ Glad you like it ^-^ sorry bout the wait_

_**xxyangxx2006:**__ Thankyou! Im glad you like it so much ^-^ sorry bout the wait_

_My dad didnt pay his internet bill, so it got cut off yesterday, and my computer is still very broken. My awesume step mum is letting me use her laptop (and its usb stick internet) to upload this chapter, so everybody give her lots of love. _

_Im not sure how long Im not gonna have internet, so to anyone who needs to talk to me (LightningRip, SuperNova) I cant get emails right now._

_So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please put away the pitchforks, I wont have this big of a gap again, promise! Love you all!_

_Please R&R ^-^_


	41. Chapter 41:Boredom, a Snake and a Hanyou

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's (and my fanbaby ;3 )**

**Inu Speak: HELP!**

**Thought Speak: **_Not fair!_

**Chapter 41: Boredom, a Snake, and a Hanyou**

"WHAT THE HELL!" InuYasha hopped onto one leg as a small, scared, crying Inu pup dove between his legs, trying to put the hanyou between itself and the snake youkai chasing it.

He shook himself out of shock just in time to raise his transformed fang to block as the snake charged him.

"Giiiive me back my diiiner hanyou!"

"Go to hell you ugly witch!" He pushed the youkai back, just as a giant boomerang flew past, severing the snake's head from her body. A few seconds later, the writhing body was struck by a glowing pink arrow and turned to ash.

InuYasha turned around and crouched down next to the quivering pup.

"Oi runt, the snakes dead, now where did ya come from?"

The pup uncurled, and turned around, whimpering. He slowly looked up, and gold met gold, as his silver bangs slid away from his eyes, revealing his red markings and purple crescent on his forehead.

InuYasha froze, recognising the expressive gold eyes, and the markings. The problem was, they weren't from the same person... He took a tentative sniff, and his shoulders slumped and his ears drooped.

"InuYasha, whats wrong?" Kagome and the rest of his pack came up behind him, but he ignored them.

"So, your Sesshomaru's brat, arn't ya?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days before...<strong>_

"Uncle Kaji! Uncle Kaji! Wake up!"

Kajiarashi grunted, and rolled over. Yuugao was on watch, he was meant to be sleeping, and he fully intended to do so. A frustrated growl was ignored, as was the futons movement as the irritating pup jumped on it to get him to wake up. Unfortunately, his stomach being jumped on could not be ignored. He shot up with flashing red eyes and an angry growl, as the culprit ran away, squealing with glee.

He glared as the silver haired pup poked his head back into the room.

"Aunty Yuu said that if I want to play outside, I have to wake you up."

"Well tell Yuugao that Im sleeping"

"I told her already"

"And?"

"If you wont get up, Im to play inside, but I want to go outside!"

Kagiarashi growled again, and rolled back over. Seiichi whined again, but the older dog answered with a single bark **"No!" **The now sulking pup slinked out of his room, and Kajiarashi sighed and drifted back into his much needed sleep.

Seiichi sulked as he sat bored next to his Aunt's desk. It wasn't fair! He was eight years old! He should be allowed to play outside on his own! He glared up at his Aunt, who ignored him in favour of doing paperwork. Usually there was someone who would go out and play with him, but for the last few days, the only others in the den were his Aunt and Uncle. His father had been gone for a few months, visiting occasionally, and his mother had left a few days ago at his father's request.

It apparently had something to do with the human girl that his father had brought with him last time he had come home. He hadn't been paying attention, so he wasn't really sure. But until his mother got home, he was sure he was going to bored out of his mind. Then he had a brilliant idea. Why not go out on his own? Nobody had ever TOLD him why he couldn't go on his own, just that he was not to.

With an internal smirk, he got up, mumbling to his Aunt that he was going to play in his room. She nodded, but didn't take her eyes off the scroll in her hands. He openly smirked when she didn't notice him turn the wrong way into the hall, and continued down the hallway. He was going to have so much fun...

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 hours later...<strong>_

Seiichi was defiantly NOT having fun! He climbed slightly higher in the tree he had taken refuge in, hoping above hope that the Lizard Youkai below him would give up soon. He was greatly regretting running off on his own now. It had started out as fun, but soon turned nasty. He shivered in his damp clothes as he remembered falling into the river. He had thought he could jump all the way across, and had not only misjudged the distance, but the depth of the river and speed of the current.

By the time he had managed to drag himself to shore, he had gone too far from any familiar territory to find his way home, and had gone down several smaller waterfalls, so couldn't just follow the river back. So in his cold muddled mind, he had thought it was a brilliant idea to go into the nearby village. His father was the lord, right? So they would be obliged to help him, right? Wrong.

The humans had gone ballistic at the sight of him, running away from him rather than being helpful. Then a human in red and white clothes had started to fire pink arrows at him! He had run away as fast as possible, and only ended up getting even more lost.

And now a stupid lizard youkai was trying to eat him! He honestly didn't know how this situation could get worse...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

Oh, it could not get any worse than this! Seiichi cried out as the snake youkai chasing him missed by a hair again, and quickly changed directions again.

He had fallen asleep in the tree, and woken to find not a lizard youkai, but a snake youkai with the torso of a human woman below him in the tree. She was scenting the air with her tounge, and he held his breath. The small sound caused the snake to snap her head up and stare right at him. An evil, menacing smile spread over her face.

"Hello dinner..."

Now he was running for his life.

He cringed as a dark chuckle reached his ears again, and thanked every kami that he had been told the name of for the speed he had inherited from his father. Even if he was still slower than his sire still, he had been told many times that he was faster than most pups his age. If he was even a bit slower, he would have been breakfast already!

But despite his speed, he had nowhere near the endurance that an adult youkai possessed. There was no way he could keep this up much longer... He almost stumbled as a familiar scent hit his nose. He cried out in joy, and ran full speed ahead. Another Inu! Inu's didn't eat other Inu's, that was for sure!

"InuYasha, there are two demons coming this way at high speed"

InuYasha nodded at the monk walking beside him, having already felt the aura's, and drew out Tetsusaiga. As he made his way to the front of the pack, he noted that Sango and Kagome had both readied their weapons, and Shippo had hidden himself in Kagome's hair. Satisfied that his pack where ready, he turned to the forest where the threat would emerge from.

"Their comm'in from downwind, probably an ambush. Don't hesit..."

"**HELP!"** InuYasha stopped mid sentence when the cry reached him. Shippo had also poked his head out, being the only other one to understand the canine howl. _That was only a pup..._

The three humans of the group all looked at him in question, but he didn't notice.

The first youkai had broken cover and was running strait at him. A second, much larger youkai broke through the tree line. The filthy snake youkai paid him no heed as it struck out at the pup, who dodged, and yelping, dove between his legs...

"WHAT THE HELL!" InuYasha hopped onto one leg as the small, scared, crying Inu pup dove between his legs, trying to put the hanyou between itself and the snake youkai chasing it.

He shook himself out of shock just in time to raise his transformed fang to block as the snake charged him.

"Giiiive me back my diiiner hanyou!"

"Go to hell you ugly witch!" He pushed the youkai back, just as a giant boomerang flew past, severing the snake's head from her body. A few seconds later, the writhing body was struck by a glowing pink arrow and turned to ash.

InuYasha turned around and crouched down next to the quivering pup.

"Oi runt, the snakes dead, now where did ya come from?"

The pup uncurled, and turned around, whimpering. He slowly looked up, and gold met gold, as his silver bangs slid away from his eyes, revealing his red markings and purple crescent on his forehead.

InuYasha froze, recognising the expressive gold eyes, and the markings. The problem was, they weren't from the same person... He took a tentative sniff, and his shoulders slumped and his ears drooped.

"InuYasha, whats wrong?" Kagome and the rest of his pack came up behind him, but he ignored them.

"So, your Sesshomaru's brat, arn't ya?"

* * *

><p><em>IM SORRY! *runs away and hides*<em>

_Sorry this took so long to post! A bad mix of no computer for a while, no internet for weeks even after we got the comp back, and procrastination. Thank everyone who reviewed for guilting me into writing another chapter X3 (Writing was a better option today anyway, it was the best way to procrastinate from painting the walls X3 )_

_And sorry for the cliffie and delaying the Inu-Tsu reunion X3_

_But, Ive fleshed out Seiichi and Kaji a bit more now ^-^_

_Who wants to make guess how Tsu will react to her son being missing? X3 And Sessh!_

_Anywho, I would like to dedicate this Chapter to SuperNova41 and KursedFire, for being awesome friends (who I miss very much), and for sending me a box of prezzies, including a Sesshomaru plushie ^-^ I love you guys!_

_**Royal Kitsune**__: Thanks, and sorry for making you wait again X3_

_**Eva Sirico:**__ yeah, Im alive X3 And again, sorry for the wait. I cant wait either, cause I actually haven't figured out what will happen yet X3_

_**Zerhai Dragonspirit:**__ Thank you! And how do I do it? Microsoft Exel. Lots and lots of spreadsheets with all the info on then X3 Srsly, I have the basic history of Japan in dot points from pre-history to modern times all written down, JUST IN CASE I might be able to use it in the plot X3 As well as everything that happens in the anime X3_

_**Dontgotaclue88:**__ Sorry for the wait AGAIN X3 _

_**Steph the bat 11: **__ Poor Yuu? But I love torturing her XD And sorry for making you face your mortal enemy again X3_

_**Person:**__ Thanks X3 Glad you like it ^-^_

_**Lastofmyclanfan1**__: Here is your dose of Kagome and InuYasha :D And Sessh is travelling to find Tetsusaiga, cause that's what he was doing at the start of the manga/anime._

_**Kursedfire:**__ Sorry for skipping a large chunk of the cannon, but I really wanted to skip ahead to when the two groups meet up... because of Seii-chan X3_

_**SilverZelenia:**__ Sessh only Tolerates Yuu cause she is useful, just like Jaken, but he is also his mate's beta and best friend, meaning he cant treat her like he (and everyone else) treats said Kappa X3_

_**CuteNfluffy4ever:**__ Thank you! I can hardly believe how many people like this story! I will defiantly keep writing!_

_**Almathia:**__ Thank you ^_^_

_**Dusk Nisshoku**__: Yeah, I know, but I kinda reduced the time (both how fast the youkai/hanyou age and the actual timeline) so that things would happen faster._

_**Peygoodwin**__: Thanks :3_

_**TheNightstar: **__well, for one, when he revives Rin, he has never actually used it to revive anyone before. And second, the pups died in the womb, so they never actually bonded with their souls, so there was no way to revive them without condemning them to a life of living soulless._

_**Esykan:**__ DONT PANIC! X3 Im still updating X3 I generally don't read CharacterXOC stories where the character and/or the OC are the main charries, cause they usually are not that good (most of the time the OC is a mary-sue/gary-stu who is basically just the author living out their fantasies. ), but I have read a couple of good ones where they are the main charries, and quite a large amount that have them as secondary characters._

_WOW! 15 reviews since the last chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And there are even more messages in my email saying "new author alert/new story fave", you guys don't know how much I was smiling each time I got a new one!_

_And, as I don't have many plot ideas just yet for after Tsu and Inu reunite... any requests/plot bunnies?_

_Thank you for reading!_


	42. Chapter 42: Stuck to the hip of a Hanyou

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's (and my fanbaby ;3 )**

**Inu Speak: You know father?**

**Chapter 42: **Stuck to the hip of a Hanyou

"So, your Sesshomaru's brat, arn't ya?"

Seiichi looked up warily at the older Inu in confusion. Still too terrified to form words in the tongue of men, he whimpered.

"**You know father?" **He jumped back slightly when another young demon, a Kitsune he thought, appeared on the bigger Inu's shoulder.

"**If your father is Sesshomaru, then InuYasha here is your Uncle"** After processing the Kitsunes slightly accented canine speech (he was far more used to the Inu dialect after all), he redirected his gaze back to the Inu.

"**So are you Sesshomaru's pup or not, runt?"**

"**...Hai..." **

With his ears drooping even lower, and with a sad sigh, InuYasha began to look over the pup. His clothes were slightly bloodstained, but most the cuts seemed to have healed over already, and only a few bruises were visible through his tattered clothing.

"Whats 'ya name runt?"

"...Seiichi... are you really my uncle?" InuYasha thought carefully for a moment. Normally he would have had no problem with telling people exactly what he thought of his half brother- that he was a cold, heartless prick of a bastard- but saying that to the asswipe's son was not alright. He remembered exactly how it felt to have ones parents insulted in your face.

"Sesshomaru's my half brother... so I guess I am... kinda"

When the whimpering pup shot up and latched himself to InuYasha's front, the poor hanyou had no idea what to do.

"InuYasha, did we hear you correctly? This young demon is none other than Sesshomaru's son?"

InuYasha glared at the monk, while gently trying to pry the little claws from out of his clothing.

"You ain't deaf monk, he smells of th..." he caught himself before he slipped up. "...my brother..." he glared as the two women of his pack giggled at his forced self censorship. "...I ain't got no clue why he's out here though."

Kagome finally stopped giggling (or at least, doing so out loud), and decided to go to her friends assistance. Kneeling down next to the struggling hanyou, she reached out a hand to help him gain his freedom from the pup... and was shocked into falling backwards as the pups head snapped round to stare at her with crimson eyes, a low growl warning her away.

"InuYasha! Whats wrong with him?" Aforementioned hanyou was staring in shock at the pup, then looked back to Kagome.

"He's afraid of you... your just a human and he's more afraid of you than me!" He coulnt quite decided whether to be insulted or to fall on the ground laughing. In the months that he had known the young miko, it had always been the other way around.

"But Shippo's a youkai too! Why wasn't he afraid of me but Sesshomaru's son is!"

The fox kit blushed red, ducking his head a little.

"Back then... I was only bluffing... I was scared of both of you... but Seiichi has someone to cling to, so he doesn't feel the need to hide his fear as much... because he feels that InuYasha would protect him... Please don't be angry Kagome!"

Kagome stared blankly at Shippo for a moment. Her kit had feared her?

"Oh Shippo... I'm not angry... but why? Why did you fear me?"

"Your aura is big... to a little youkai, its scary..."

"I hate to interrupt your sob story runt, but does anyone know how to get _this _runt off me?!"

* * *

><p>"She should be fine, mate, you can see that she is almost fully recovered, you can stop worrying"<p>

Sesshomaru gave an almost inaudible sigh, and switched his gaze from his recovering ward and the kappa tending her, to his mate.

"The scent of sickness is still on her, it disturbs me."

"Do you forget that I have a nose too?" Tsukiko smirked as he gave her a look that said 'what do you think?'.

"It is not the reminants of the illness I am most worried of, but further infection occurring while she is weak. While such is rare with youkai, it is quite common with ningen... it was how Izayoi died, ne?"

Tsukiko sighed, and waved a hand dismissively.

"Ive done all I can, if you are still worried, you would have to seek out a human healer. They would know more about it than I." Sesshomaru let out a low rumble, displeased with her gesture, and pulled her to his chest, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. He bit back a snarl as he bitterly wished he had not lost an arm to his brother... If he hadn't, then he could have been touching his mate with both hands, rather than having to use his one remaining arm to keep her pinned to him.

Tsukiko was thinking the very same thing. It had been a nightmare come to life when he had come home bloodied and one limb short. Not that it had stopped her from tearing him a new one when she found out _how_ he had lost it... and more specifically who he had lost it to, and where. But she did miss being held by both his arms... it was going to feel like an eternity of waiting while it grew back...

She turned her head and ran her tongue along the underside of his jaw to get his attention. Rumbling happily at the submissive gesture, he looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I should be going back to the den- Yuugao is probably pulling her fur out in frustration with our pup."

"Hai... While the image is amusing, she is more useful when she is not in such a state."

She leaned up and gave him one last peck on the lips, before phasing to nothing.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in agitation as she and her human friends walked at a much slower pace than normal, watching the swaying silver hair of the young demon and her hanyou friend, several feet ahead of her. No matter what they did, she, Sango and Miroku could do nothing to get the pup to warm up to them. When they were any closer, the poor thing would growl at them in a threatening tone, and seeing as he had essentially stuck himself to InuYasha's hip (much to the annoyance of said hanyou), they had to keep their distance from him too. Shippo and Kirara were the only ones who were able to approach.<p>

As soon as they had realised what would happen if Sesshomaru found that his pup was in their care and they were not doing everything they could to return him, they had headed west. InuYasha had even been kind enough to lend the pup his haori, seeing as the pup's clothing was shreaded. It had actually been very amusing to see the enchanted fire-rat clothing shrink to the pup's size.

And now as they walked towards Sesshomaru's territory, they all wondered just what would happen when Sesshomaru confronted them...

* * *

><p><em>Once again, you can thank LightningRip's "encouragement" for the fact that this chapter was out so soon. X3<em>

_I am reducing the rating on the fic, seeing as I chickened out of the Lemon I had planned. If I ever get the guts to actually write it, I'll put it back X3_

_And just to point out what point exactly this is in cannon... sometime between Rin's revival and when Naraku is "killed" the first time (so before the Band of Seven arc)._

_**Eva Sirico:**__ X3 lol, sorry about that. Here is the update!_

_**Cheshire:**__ I appreciate your opinion, you are well entitled to it. As for my OC being not the best developed character out there when I started writing, This is the first story I have really written, and while I was thrilled with the responses from most readers, its purpose was for me to practice writing fiction._

_**Thatredheadedchick: **__Thank you ^-^_

_**Dontgotaclue88:**__ Here it is X3 But Seii-chan is stuck with Inu for a while yet..._

_**animefreak653:**__ hehehe... sorry bout that. I totally chickened out every time I tried to start writing one __

_**Lastofmyclanfan1**__: Here is more Kagome and InuYasha for you ^-^_

_Enjoy reading! Please review!_


	43. Chapter 43: Momma's Rage, Part One

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's (and my fanbaby ;3 )**

**Chapter 43: **Momma's rage, part one

"Oh, finally I can go to bed, and I didn't even have to look after Seiichi all day, thank the kami Kajiarashi decided to be merciful…"

Yuugao flopped onto her futon, glad she had finally gotten her days work done, without any Pup caused disasters, thanks to Kajiarashi seeming to have entertained Seiichi all day. She sighed happily, then rolled over…

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Jumping a foot in the air, she scooted backwards off the futon, and away from the red headed male in her bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED KAJIARASHI!"

Said male just blinked slowly, and rolled onto his side to face her.

"There is a simple answer to that; I was hiding."

"And why… did you have to hide in my bed!"

"Because that is the last place Seii-chan will look for me"

"…GET OUT!.. wait, he's not with you?" Yuugao spun around, suddenly worried.

"Of course not, I sent him back to you, then hid in here.. Isn't he with you?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning… where is he then!"

Both demons hesitated for a moment, then shot up, and started their frantic search for the missing western prince.

* * *

><p>"So kid, how old are ya?"<p>

"Eight… I think"

"Wow! You're a year younger than me!" Shippo stuck his head over InuYasha's shoulder to smile at Seiichi, who tilted his head.

"But I'm taller than you"

"Well, your father is really really tall, so you are tall, and my father was shorter than your's, so Im shorter. And Kitsune are small as kits anyway, it helps us hide better."

Seiichi thought it over for a moment, before nodding, satisfied with the answer. Looking up at InuYasha, he tilted his head, before tugging at his sleeve.

"Uncle, how old are you?"

InuYasha hesitated, both from still not being used to being called 'uncle', and because he genuinely was surprised someone would ask him that.

"Keh, I dunno kid, I stopped countin long ago"

"Why?" InuYasha's ears drooped, and he sighed.

"Things are different when ya go not one to care for around, my old man died when I was born, and when my mom died I was just a pup… and the only other person to care about me go taken away too."

"Oh, Im sorry… I didn't know… well I knew about jii-sama of course but not um.. your Okaa-san…"

"Keh, its ok, not like I need sympathy or nothing. They died a long time ago, no point dwellin on it now"

Seiichi nodded, and continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Seii-chan! Seii-chan! Where are you!"<p>

"Sesshomaru will flay me! I can't believe we lost his son!"

"Your worried about what Sesshomaru will do to you? I'm more worried about what Tsukiko will do to us!"

"Why are you worried about what I will do to you?"

Both frantic youkai froze, and slowly turned their heads to face a slightly annoyed looking Tsukiko.

"Is one of you going to tell me why you are both digging through the straw in the dragon's cave when you should be watching my son?"

Yuugao visibly paled, and Kajiarashi shuffled backwards, slightly bearing his neck submissively.

"Well… ah.. you see…"

"Yes Yuugao?"

"Wekindoflosthim!"

Tsukiko stared at them both for a moment, not quite sure what she had heard, then it clicked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!" Both Yuugao and Kajiarashi backed up, and postured submissively. This may be their friend, but she was a mother first, friend second, and that was not good for them.

"We each thought the other had him! We had no idea he was gone till late last night, we have been searching for him all night!"

"You mean to tell me that he has been missing almost a whole day!"

"Yes!" Yuugao squeaked, sounding more like a mouse than a dog.

"Get the dragon ready to fly, Im going to search the den properly, and if I don't find him, you two better be ready to go out searching when I get back!"

Tsukiko disappeared into an angry cloud of black mist, that quickly spread to cover the entire den. Yuugao and Kajiarashi looked at each other for a moment, then bolted to get one of the dragons ready to ride.

* * *

><p><em>And there is the start of the mama rage XD<em>

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD I cant believe I actually got this up already... seeing as I had to use a public wifi point to do it..._

_**animefreak653**: Im sorry *hides*_

_**DeucesAreWild:** Yeah, I was laughing like a lunatic as I wrote it X3_

_**Dontgotaclue88:** Yeah, poor Inu X3_

_**khr216:** Here it is!_

_**Anon:** ...did you forget your crazy pills... here is a chapter insted!_

_**kawaiimuffins**: DEFINATLY do not wana be Kaji or Yuu... X3_

_**Lastofmyclanfan1:** One fast one, one with a couple of month wait... X3_

_**Hope4Peace97:** Its hard to look right, at you baby! But here's my story, so read it maybe! (X3 didnt know anything else to put insted of baby, soz X3)_

_**KuroHikari-chan, wolves134:** Thank you, and here be the chapter ^-^_

_**xxyangxx2006:** Perhaps you see the future, just perhaps..._

_**Dusk Nisshoku Valentine** : To the 1st review, a mary sue is a character that is "too perfect"... google it, you'll get a good laugh X3. And the 2nd review, Sango is a trained demon slayer AND a human, and so far all Seiichi's involvment with humans has not gone well._

_Would everyone skin me alive if I told them that I actually finished this chapter over a week ago, and had the chance to upload it but didnt, because I was waiting for somthing first? *hides* Well, I drew to sketches that go with the chapter of Kajiarashi and Yuugao that were very funny if you have no idea what is happening, and as a christmas prezzie sent them to LightningRip in the post, and needed to wait for her to get them before posting, so that she wouldnt know what was happening... cause she would have peeked if I hadnt. So blame the fact that the mail had to go via airmail from Western Australia to Texas for the lateness of this chapter..._

_Oh! And I got a new kitten! I had another two paragraphs written for the next chapter, and she walked over the keyboard and deleted it all and closed the word program! So thank you Tomi, I really wanted to write all that again -'_

_Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	44. Chapter 44: Only you Sango

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's (and my fanbaby ;3 ). This chapter occurs during episode 78 of the anime, so much of the dialog is based on actual dialog from the episode.**

**Chapter 44: Only you Sango**

Sesshomaru paused, causing Jaken to crash into his heels. His mind had been wandering, but for a moment he had felt a disturbance in Tsukiko's aura, through the locket. For a moment, her aura had risen in rage, but now it was gone. Whatever had raised her ire had either been dealt with, or she would let him know he was needed. He gazed back at his ward, sleeping on the back of Ah-Un, the two headed dragon. She was still not fully recovered from her illness. If at all possible, he wanted to avoid disturbing her any more than necessary. He trusted that whatever was wrong, his mate could deal with. And that if she could not, he would be the first to know. When her aura was still missing a minute later, he turned back to the direction he had been walking, and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>InuYasha sighed as the evening air started to cool further, and a light rain began to drizzle down. Great, just what he needed, now everyone would insist on him taking a bath later to get rid of the 'wet dog smell'. Keh, it wasn't like they smelled good or anything after they were walking around all day in wet clothes either, and did he complain? No. He kept his mouth shut to avoid being reintroduced to his good friend, the ground.<p>

He watched as his pack mates put on their rain hats, or in Kagome's case, put up their 'um-ba-rellas'. Even the two runts had found oversized leaves to keep themselves at least a little dry. Speaking of which, the two brats had become fast friends over the day since they had met, and he had a bad feeling that their friendship would not be good for his health. Even now, his nephew was walking a few steps ahead of him, with Shippo at his heels, like a good beta. Had it really not even been a day since they had stumbled upon him?

Seiichi had started to relax around his human pack mates over the day, as well as becoming less clingy. When they had stopped for lunch, between his own example and the pups hunger, Seiichi had willingly gone to Kagome to ask for seconds. He had also started asking questions about the pack. How did a mere human onna carry such a huge weapon as the Hiraikotsu? Why did the monk keep making moves towards not only Sango and Kagome, but the several onnas they had passed on the road? Why did Kagome dress like a prostitute? (Yeah, THAT one was fun to try and explain without getting sat…) And why did he have humans in his pack at all?

InuYasha was actually beginning to get attached to the runt. He wasn't all that much like his father, really. He was more like… her….

* * *

><p>"Eeh-Eeh-EaHACHOO!"<p>

Seiichi glanced back over his shoulder, and over his new friend's head, at his uncle. Really, he knew humans could fall ill that easily, but did hanyou do so as well? InuYasha regained his composure quickly, and scowled.

"Lousy weather"

"Why don't you use an umbrella to cover your head?"

InuYasha didn't even look towards Kagome as she leaned the… um-ba-rella… thing towards him. "Hats and those umb-rella things of yours for only women and children" "Your pride is gonna get you a nasty cold…" "I'm not a weakling like some people."

Seiichi turned back to the front as his uncle looked away from the human onna. The way she kept trying to get his uncle to do things her way, and kept arguing the point even when InuYasha was clearly telling her no, was disturbing to him. Didn't she know how a pack was meant to work? These petty arguments undermined his uncle's status of pack alpha, and if his status was under constant attack, there would be no peace within the pack as a whole. It wasn't like you had to take the alpha's word like the words of a Kami, just respect his decisions even if you don't like it, and bring up any concerns in private. This Kagome was even pushing the boundaries that an alpha's mate would have… unless InuYasha was into being domineered by his female in public…

"You just don't understand" "Understand what?" "Well, umbrellas can really come in handy, you know." "So ya gonna explain?"

Seiichi's nose caught new scents as the wind changed. The rest of the pack halted. He and Shippo stepped back into InuYasha's personal space, which was far safer than out of it for them. Kagome continued walking for several seconds before she noticed everyone else had stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Something's coming, I can feel it" The monk and slayer both shaded their eyes to look ahead through the rain. "Me too… humans…"

"Yup, and lots of 'em." Seiichi and Shippo both nodded, and stuck a little closer to the hanyou.

The outline of a group of human samurai slowly became visible in the distance. The pack stepped aside, so that the larger group would be able to pass if this was the direction they were going. Seiichi's Inu pride was slightly offended by this, but at least the tea house down the road was now blocking the worst of the cold breeze.

They were expecting the group to pass them, but instead they came to a halt a few meters from the pack, and the leader came forward and knelt before the monk and slayer.

"Would you be Sango, the taijiya, and her travel party?" InuYasha tilted his head to the side, and grunted. The slayer herself looked surprised, and the monk put on a polite smile and nodded. "Hai, this is Sango here…"

The samurai leader bowed his head lower. "I am the vassal Asahi representing the Takeda clan; we have come to speak to Sango." The various pack members looked at each other, then back to the samurai, then finally to Sango, whose wide eyed expression showed that this was the last thing she was expecting to happen on her travels so far from wherever she had come from. A nudge from Miroku shook her from her stupor, and she nodded, and InuYasha simply huffed, before leading both groups towards the shelter that the tea house offered.

* * *

><p>After snatching the cups of tea the monk had purchased for them, InuYasha lead Seiichi and Shippo further down the room than where the others had already seated themselves. It wasn't him this 'Asahi' wanted to speak to, and both he and the other samurai were already giving him and the runt's dirty looks, so no point aggravating them any more than necessary.<p>

"I have been asked to request that you destroy a youkai that plagues our castle nightly. We will not question your methods, and if necessary, we will evacuate the castle." One of the samurai handed Asahi a bulging blue sack, which he promptly placed on the floor between himself and Sango. "Consider this advance payment. After the youkai is destroyed, you will receive the other half of the sum. I believe this offer is fair. What do you say?"

Sango's eyes widened and she shook her head slightly in disbelief. "That's far too much money." Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's twenty times what she normally gets paid." Asahi grinned, feeling that this only gave them more incentive. "Then you will accept?" Sango shook her head and raised a hand to silence him as he made to argue the point more. "The offer is too generous. Gomen, I must decline."

"You cannot refuse!"

All heads turned to the tea house door. Just outside stood a well bred white horse, its rider just in the process of dismounting, as one of the samurai held its head, and another held open the screen door. The rider turned around, his rich but soaking clothes sending a shower of water droplets out around him. The sparkle in his eyes when they landed on Sango had InuYasha instantly suspicious.

"It's been far too long, Sango."

Sango's blank face told InuYasha that she had no idea who this guy was, but the sheer delight coming off the rich little prick said he knew exactly who she was. What was he, a stalker or something?

"Do I know you?" Kagome leaned in closer and whispered in her friend's ear. "Look closer Sango, doesn't he look familiar?" "He seems to know you" Had Sango heard Shippo's comment, and the sarcasm it was laced with, she would probably been tempted to hit him.

The newcomer's face showed slight irritation, which he was trying to cover up with a smile. "Well I can't blame her for not remembering, it was an awfully long time ago." He strode into the tea house, removing his rain hat and handing it to one of the samurai without even looking at him, and was soon kneeling right in front of Sango, and had captured her hands within his. "Come, let's return to the castle, where we can talk in leisure and become reacquainted with one another."

Kagome looked from the scowling Miroku to the stunned Sango, as the latter's eyes darted between the handsome young lord and the monk who held her affections. Seiichi tilted his head in confusion as the miko's eyes lit up and she whispered with glee "Yes! This is it!" What in Kami's name was she talking about?

* * *

><p>InuYasha sat on the roof of the castle the human had lead them to, a bored Shippo and agitated Seiichi up there with him. He had needed to pick Seiichi up and carry him in order to get him through the castle gates at all, and the pup had started to violently protest when they were being lead inside, so he had scooped up Shippo too, and jumped onto the roof. While he would have preferred to stay with his human pack mates while they were inside with so many guards, it was better for him to remove his upset nephew before he did something that made <em>them<em> the target of a youkai hunt. No need to give his brother more reasons to want to kill him.

He had positioned them right above where his pack was, and while the roof and general noise in the castle muffled their voices, he could still follow the general conversation. From what he could hear, this guy was the castle lord, Kuranosuke Takeda, and his late father had hired a group of taijiya from Sango's village six or so years before to slay a youkai. Sango had been within the group, and something about a white lily? What the hell was this guy talking about? Ok, now he was back to the job. Please slay the youkai attacking them now, fair enough. Please marry him… WHAT! "Is this guy crazy! Did he just ask Sango to marry him!?"

He ignored the startled expressions of the runts, who had not been paying attention to the conversation below, and dropped to press his ear to the roof. Kagome protesting… the human baka being all soppy and… Sango it is only you? Who did this guy think he was? At least now he was ordering servants prepare rooms, and food, for them. He didn't know what the hell was happening with this guy, but he was gonna be keeping a closer eye on his female pack mates till they left this crazy place.

* * *

><p>Seiichi sat leaning against his uncle, who was lying on his side, propped up on one arm, and watching the miko chew out the monk for his earlier behaviour. Only a few minutes before the taijiya had stormed out of the room, after the monk had asked yet another human onna to bear his children right in front of her, <em>while she was trying to speak with him<em>. Sango had slapped him across the face hard enough to drop him, and then left in a rage.

"What's the big deal? It's not like she's never seen him at it before. He flirts with practically anything that moves!" Seiichi sighed as his uncle and the miko launched into another round of verbal sparring. Though he was only a very young pup, around these two he felt like he was the only mature one in the room! He raised his head after a minute when he realised that nobody was talking, and stared at the miko.

Her face was in constant flux as each emotion that came to her was expressed, only to be replaced a second later by another. All four males just stared at her for a minute, before she closed her eyes and started laughing (… or giggling or cackling, he couldn't tell which…) like a maniac. All of them, including himself and the monk, all leaned away from her in fear. It didn't sound like whatever was on her mind would be any good for them. Even the two tail's fur was up on end. "It's perfect! I got it all figured out!"

The firecat was not growling out loud, and InuYasha backed himself (and Shippo and Seiichi) into a corner. "What's gotten into her?" Shippo was whispering, like he really didn't want the miko to notice him. "It's anybody's guess runt…"

Kagome suddenly stood up and pumped her fist in the air. "This plan is fail proof, now to put it into action!" She grabbed at the poor monk, who was too slow to avoid her, and who's vocal protests went unnoticed by the mad miko. "C'mon Miroku, we've got things to do!" The three little wide eyed youkai had now taken shelter behind their reluctant hanyou shield. "Just hurry!"

"I'm gonna have to be strong for this…"

"…Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Seiichi was woken from a deep, food induced sleep by a strong aura. He uncurled and stretched himself out, and emerged from the nest he had made in his uncle's hair. Looking around, he noticed that the monk and taijiya were both absent, but the miko was asleep on a futon a few feet away, and Shippo and the firecat were still curled up on the other side of his uncle. He started poking the sleeping hanyou in the shoulder, trying to wake him. When this didn't work, he tried his trump card. He jumped onto his chest.<p>

InuYasha jolted awake, gasping for breath. Seiichi quickly jumped back off and retreated a safe distance. "WHAT THE HELL!" Seiichi did not even get a chance to answer, as a large crash echoed through the room, and shouts of "Youkai!" could be heard, as could roars and snarls from a large creature. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at his nephew as he grabbed his sword, ears laid flat against his head. "We're gonna talk bout this, after the killin's over. And stay with Kagome out there, don't wander off!" Just as Seiichi nodded in agreement, Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back and said hanyou scooped up all three smaller youkai, and took off towards the sounds of battle.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Seiichi had not even needed to get off his uncle's back. They had met the monk and taijiya at the battle, and a pissed off Sango had insisted of battling the kuma youkai on her own. Needless to say, Seiichi now felt that his initial impression of her had been a major underestimation. While on her own she would not be able to kill a youkai of his parent's calibre, she could still do a hell of a lot of damage. Even her companions all look terrified of her in that moment.<p>

Sango had slain the youkai without even a scratch to herself. Were it not for the fact that it was not actually an _alive_ youkai, that's where it would have ended. But the youkai was actually the pissed off, un-exorcised spirit of a dead youkai. So it had risen again, and had the monk not risked injury to himself, that may have been the death of the taijiya. But Miroku had knocked her out of the way, taking the hit that would have taken off her head, though it only clipped his shoulder. He had then done what monks did best, and exorcised the spirit. Although Seiichi understood why the youkai was being exorcised, actually seeing it happen terrified him. After all, he was technically made of exactly the same stuff as that youkai, so the painful death it had just suffered could easily be a fate he himself could still meet…

* * *

><p>InuYasha carefully held his sleeping nephew as they waited in the rain outside the castle gates. Sango was speaking with that lord again, and as little as he liked it, he really didn't want to wake the sleeping pup. He had reacted badly to seeing the youkai being exorcised, and had been near panic, whimpering in fear for two hours before he exhausted himself, and fell asleep. At dawn, he had decided to let him sleep as long as necessary, and had left him with Shippo and Kirara while he and the others destroyed the storage room worth of ornaments, charms and other such merchandise that had been stored with the youkai's pelt for six years. It turned out that the same youkai that had been slain six years earlier was the one whose vengeful spirit had been attacking the castle. The old lord had ignored the taijiya's orders to bury or burn the youkai, and had instead had it skinned and kept the pelt, as well as having all these carvings made.<p>

While the vassals of the lord were disappointed that all their hard work had to be destroyed, all the things stored with the pelt had absorbed its youki, and thus also had to be destroyed, lest the youkai rise from the dead… again.

As Sango returned to the group, InuYasha gently moved Seiichi around so that he could walk and not disturb him, and the group set back out.

* * *

><p>Seiichi started to wake, and was confused to find himself not only upright, but moving. He cracked open an eye and all he could see was off white cloth, and silver hair. Sniffing, he found that all he could smell was his uncle. He lifted his head, and looked to the side. The miko was there, carrying her funny 'um-ba-rella' thing so that it covered all three of them. She smiled at him, then turned her eyes back to the front. Seiichi turned his head enough to see what she was looking at, and noticed that the monk and taijiya were several feet ahead of them, walking together under their own 'um-ba-rella'. Turning back to his uncle's shoulder, he closed his eyes and snuggled back in.<p>

Then a screech and a slap rang out. That stupid, stupid monk…

* * *

><p>Tsukiko did not even bother solidifying into her humanoid form. She had checked the entire area in her phased form, and was unable to find her son. She went straight from her phased form to her true form, right outside the den. Yuugao and Kajiarashi were already waiting, one of the smaller female dragons saddled up and ready to fly. She snarled an order to them, and then set about untangling the scents around the den, trying to pick up the freshest trail of the one she was looking for.<p>

She was not going to stop till she found him and Kami help any soul that got in her way.

* * *

><p><em>I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!<em>

_I literally have not even looked at this story since just after I posted the last chapter. Between writers block, being busy, having very limited computer access, and not really feeling like writing, I just never got around to it -_-'_

_But a few days ago (from when I'm writing this, cause it will probably take me several days to be able to get it online), I sat down with a pot of green tea and notes I'd taken on what happens in the episode this is based on, and the actual episode playing (and pausing, and playing, and rewinding to replay), and in three days wrote this. It only took three days because my step mother got the flu and I had to look after her, which gave me the flu (which I still have now), and nobody likes doing anything while they have the flu._

_I'm gonna try and get another new chapter written very soon for you, promise!_

_Now about this chapter. Its based on episode 78 of the anime, "Only you, Sango." Naturally, as I was mainly following InuYasha and Seiichi, much of what happens away from Inu in the anime was not shown. At one point InuYasha, Shippo and Kirara fall asleep, while Kagome follows/stalks Miroku as he semi-stalks Sango, then goes off and sulks. And because Seiichi wouldn't wana be in a room full of armed humans who don't like youkai to start with, instead of them being in the hall with the rest of the gang, I chucked them onto the roof. I also made InuYasha a little less dense than he was in that episode. I also mixed the dialog itself up a bit to fit better with how I've been writing this fic. And so, anyone who has watched the anime now knows where we are up to! And from this point, it will start to diverge a bit more… again._

_To everyone who reviewed since I last updated: THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!_

_Ok, I'm now going back to my fresh pot of vanilla flavoured green tea, and writing the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this very late chapter!_


	45. Chapter 45: Jaken's Plot

**I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other cannon characters. The only ones I own are my OC's (and my fanbaby ;3 ). This chapter occurs during episode 79 of the anime, so much of the dialog is based on actual dialog from the episode.**

**Chapter 45: Jaken's Plot**

Sesshomaru gazed out across the plains, deep in thought. From his perch up on a cliff, he had an excellent view of the red moon, but he hardly noticed it. It was now the second day since his had last been able to sense his mate, and he had yet to hear any word for why he could not reach her, or what she was so upset over. The last time he had been unable to find her like this, was when she had been living in that forest… At the very least, he knew she was alive. If she had perished, he would be the first to know. And there had been no word from Yuugao or Kajiarashi, so if something was wrong, it was probably not serious enough to warrant his attention.

He was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of an empty stomach. He turned to look at his ward, Rin. She had recovered from her illness, but probably needed extra feeding to ensure she kept her health. Tsukiko had told him that he had not been feeding her properly, that humans needed less meat and more vegetables in their diets. He had no interest in foraging for her, so he had decided to let her and Jaken find such foods on their own.

"Rin." "Hai, what is it my lord?" "If you are hungry, you must fend for yourself." The girl smiled, and started to walk away. "Alright, I'm off!" Sesshomaru watched her disappear into the forest, before walking up to a napping Jaken, and kicking him. "My Lord!" "Silence Jaken. Go after Rin, help her find food." The kappa found his feet, and walked backwards to the dragon Ah-Un, bowing the whole time. "Hai my lord! I will do as you have asked of this lowly servant!"

After the kappa had dragged Ah-Un off in search of Rin, Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the plains below, and his mind back to other matters.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko roared in rage as she came to a river, following her son's scent, and it just ended. After double checking both sides of the immediate area, she started to slowly make her way down the river, carefully keeping her nose open for any sign of her son's scent.<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon! Let's do it again!"<p>

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Seiichi scowled as he once again 'lost', while his uncle, the miko, and Shippo all 'won'. "Yeah! We win again!" The little Kitsune danced around in joy, before the three winners all skipped several steps ahead. The monk and the taijiya were even further behind than he was. "This game is stupid, it's just making us slow down." "Keh, stop being such a sore loser and lighten up! We've got a long journey ahead of us; we need to have some fun!"

"Ok, ready to lose again!" "Can you hear us back there Sango?!" "Loud and clear!" The monk sighed, and Seiichi pouted. "I wish you would stop sighing all the time, it's more irritating than losing the game." Seiichi tuned out as both the other groups talked amongst themselves, leaving him stuck out in the middle. While he could understand that they wanted to avoid getting bored, couldn't they do it in a way that didn't waste time?

They continued to play for several more rounds, all of which the lead group won. Seiichi was beginning to think they were cheating, as were the two behind him. His ears suddenly twitched as he heard something in the bamboo forest, and he looked around, but shrugged when he neither smelled nor saw anything.

"I can hardly see them anymore.." "If we can't see them, how are we going to know if they cheat?" Seiichi peered back over his shoulder to the monk. "There you go again…" "Sango-sama, Miroki-sama has a point…" Sango looked at him, wide eyed. "…sama?..."

Suddenly, the smell of smoke arrived on the wind, and every member of the pack stiffened. "Miroku!" "InuYasha! Something is coming…" "What is this?" Thick, white smoke started to fill the surrounding forest. It was soon so thick that even the youkai pack members were unable to see. Seiichi could no longer see any of his new pack, but could hear them. "You think it's a mountain fire?" "Not likely… what was that?" "Get your hands off me!" The sound of the taijiya's hand meeting the monk's face rung out through the smoke. "Ouch! It wasn't me Sango!" Seiichi felt the presence of someone he didn't know reaching for him, and he snarled, lashing out with a clawed hand before fleeing towards the sounds of the monk and slayer. "Eek! Something's touching me!" "Kagome! … Why you!..."

As the smoke cleared, everyone started to notice that their belongings were missing. "Oh! Their gone! The jewel shards are missing!" "What do you mean missing?" "My spinning tops are gone too!" "Some of my poison bombs are gone…" "All our money has been taken!" Seiichi detangled his claws from the taijiya's kimono, and noticed that the haori he was wearing, the fire rat one that his uncle has loaned him, was hanging open. He pulled it closed quickly, and scowled. "My obi is missing too!"

"Ok, so we have a thief here. Everybody stick together, we'll find this creep and give him a piece of our minds!"

* * *

><p>The group followed the lingering traces of smoke into the forest, and it got thicker as they approached. InuYasha lead them into the clearing that was the source of the smoke with caution; he was after all unable to smell their thief, or anything else for that matter.<p>

"Heh, so you're the thief are you?" Squatting before the fire was a faceless youkai, slowly fanning the smoke in the direction of the road. "Hand over the jewel shards before you make us really angry!" "You have some nerve stealing from us in broad daylight like that"

The youkai stood up and approached them, mumbling to itself. "A sword… a sword… oh, there it is…" He reached out towards InuYasha, who quickly drew Tetsusaiga. "What do you think you're doing!" "Give me the Tetsusaiga…" The youkai reached out to the sword, and was promptly blown away by its barrier. InuYasha smirked, and laughed. "He bounced right off the Tstsusaiga's barrier." Sango nodded. "That's what happens when a youkai tries to touch your sword."

They all stepped closer to the whimpering youkai. "In this age of civil war, many men have gone off to fight battles, and have returned to find their land, their farms and even their homes destroyed or stolen. The combined sadness and bitterness of their losses gave rise to this youkai, the no-man. My father told me about youkai like these." Seiichi looked at the little Kitsune in awe. He actually remembered what his parents were teaching him on such boring subjects? His own mother had been _trying_ to teach him such things recently, but he hadn't been interested enough to actually listen.

"How tragic… I feel sorry for him." "Listen, what do you say we let him go, if he returns all our belongings?" The youkai stood up and grunted, before dropping their things on the ground. Shippo cried out in delight as he retrieved his tops, and the others were all just as pleased to regain their own possessions. Seiichi snatched up the fire rat obi, and quickly returned himself to a decent state of dress.

As the youkai wandered off, Kagome and Shippo waved him goodbye. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" "…Okay…" "If you do, we'll have to slay you." "If you like, I'll read a sutra to calm your spirit?" "He took that pretty easily…" "Strange youkai…"

As they walked away, nobody noticed the small, annoyed youkai standing camouflaged in the bamboo forest, his scent hidden by the smoke of the still burning fire…

* * *

><p>"Uncle, what is that smell?" Seiichi was using the sleave of the fire rat haori to cover his nose from a most offending scent. He had caught the scent a few minutes before, but now the scent was so overpowering he felt like it would burn his nose off. "Oh, that? Its just human made incense. They can't smell so good, so they make it too strong. I'm used to it, but your sense of smell would be even better than mine, ne? Just keep ya nose covered till we get past it, okay?" Seiichi scowled, but nodded as he raised another sleave to block out the scent.<p>

Only a few minutes later, they found the source. An old man was sitting by the road, burning incense beside him. "Greetings, young travellers…" The pack came to a stop, and Seiichi started to fidget. He wanted to get AWAY from the smell! Not stop next to it! "What's this about?" Miroku looked at the sign next to the old man, and read it aloud for the benefit of the two youngest pack members. "In Training. Offering free advice and weapon sharpening."

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't like the looks of this old guy." "Keep it coming sonny, your building my character. What will it be? Can I sharpen your lives? Or your knives?" "Sharpen a life?" "So why don't you let him work on your sword InuYasha?" InuYasha placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, playing with the frayed edges absently. "On my sword?" "Yes son! I'd be honoured!"

"Huh! How unusual to find a sword sharpening monk!" "He must be a craftsman of the feudal era… maybe I'll give it a go." Seiichi glared around InuYasha at the old monk. Why couldn't he have just left them alone, or better yet, not flooded the place with that stench! After only a few seconds, even both sleaves were letting too much of the scent through, so he darted back behind InuYasha and buried his node in his hair.

"No charge, right?" The taijiya placed her weapons in front of the old monk. "How generous of you!" The younger monk also laid his staff down on top of Sango's weapons, followed by Kagome's quiver of arrows. "Do a good job!" As the group started to walk away, even Shippo threw his spinning tops onto the pile. "Don't forget this!" As the old monk gaped and fumbled over his words, Miroku tossed a last comment over his shoulder. "That's about all that needs sharpening, we'll stop by later to pick them up!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa! This is excellent!" Shippo held up his spinning tops to the light, admiring the work that the old monk had done. Similar comments came from all the others who had left weapons with the old man. Seiichi stood as far from the rest of the group as he dared. While the incense had burned out and no longer hung in the air as strongly, everything in the immediate area smelled of it still, and you could not tell one thing from another by scent alone. The old monk himself was fast asleep, and with all the work he had done, it was probably a good think he was covered by the scent of the incense, rather than his own body odour.<p>

They stayed just long enough for Kagome to write him a note, and to cover him over with a corner of his mat, and then continued on their way.

* * *

><p>InuYasha threw two logs onto their newly lit fire, and looked around to examine their camp again. Reasonably defensible, check, no sign of recent youkai activity, check, both onnas by the fire and complaining of aches and pains, check, both runs in his sight, check, monk… oh, behind him, check.<p>

"What's that… a hot spring?" InuYasha turned around and peered through the trees at where the monk was pointing. He only got a second to consider why he had not noticed it, when Kagome's delighted squeal assaulted his ears. "Are you serious?!"

The whole group wandered down through the trees, and stopped at the tree line. "This looks fantastic!" InuYasha tuned the others out as he checked the surroundings for any dangers, although quickly tuned in again when he heard the monk's head making contact with Hiraikotsu. "On second thought, maybe not." Well, he didn't need to have heard what the monk had said to guess why Sango saw fit to punish him…

"We're going first!" Kagome and Shippo had already retrieved the bathing supplies, and promptly he and Miroku were kicked out of the clearing. InuYasha spotted Seiichi's confused look, and waved him off. "You're just a kid, so you can bathe with the women, okay runt?" Seiichi actually looked terrified as Kagome and Shippo shepherded him towards the hot springs, and InuYasha disappeared back into the camp.

* * *

><p>Seiichi purred with delight as Kagome rubbed her hair ointments into his scalp. While he had been reluctant at first, after watching Shippo get his hair washed, and feeling what seemed like weeks of muck and grime in his hair, he had submitted to her attentions, and was definitely not regretting it. "Ok, rinse." He whined in protest as Kagome stopped rubbing his head, but eventually ducked under the water and started to wash the ointment out.<p>

As he came back up, he noticed that the others were getting out of the water, and so followed. Despite the fact that both onnas were naked, he had no reason to feel embarrassed. After all, he had no idea he should be. After the girls had finished drying and dressing, they looked back at the two young youkai, and giggled. Both were trying to get their tails dry, before they could even think about putting clothes back on. "Do you boys need help?" Shippo nodded "My tail wont dry, Seii-chan shook everywhere and got the towels wet." "Hey! Don't blame me! Your tail is fluffier than mine, and you shook too!"

Sango and Kagome giggled, before taking their own towels and going to assist the younger boys. "You know, perhaps you shouldn't shake like a dog at all. If you ring out your hair like we do, you wouldn't get so much water everywhere." Both boys gave Kagome a blank look, then cracked out laughing. "Don't shake! Ha! Who ever heard of a dog that doesn't shake?"

Kagome finished drying Seiichi's tail and stood up, throwing the towel over his head. "Oh, just get dressed! It was only a suggestion!"

* * *

><p>InuYasha and Miroku finally sunk down into the hot springs, glad to finally be able to soak all their worries away. Miroku made a comment under his breath that he wished Sango would come back and peep on him, so InuYasha smirked and shouted out in the girl's direction. "No peeking!" Miroku wacked a hand at his head, and InuYasha ducked under the water to avoid it. He thought he heard a reply to his comment, but the water muffled it. When he surfaced, both males settled back in to their relaxing bath. "This really hits the spot…" "Yeah…"<p>

InuYasha's ears suddenly twitched as a sound that should not have been there reached them. Looking up, he swore as he spotted his brother's beast of burden quite a way above them. "Sesshomaru!" Both InuYasha and Miroku stood suddenly, only to fall over a second later, feeling as if they had been slipped some kind of drug and it had suddenly hit them. "Eh-ah-Wha-ts ha-penn-in.."

"InuYasha!" Kagome arrived quickly, summoned by InuYasha's shouting. She promptly screamed when she got full view of a naked, spread eagle hanyou. "Gross! Cover up!" "Sessho-maru is…" Sango arrived just in time to spot the dragon's tail disappearing over the trees. "I'll go and try to stop him, you take care of these two. Let's move Kirara!" The taijiya was gone in seconds, as Kagome cupped her blushing face and mumbled to herself. InuYasha lost his patience, and as his arm became slightly less of a dead weight, he used it to point towards where he and Miroku had left their things. "Over there! Over there… my clothes! Get my clothes!"

When Kagome returned with his and the monk's clothes, InuYasha had been able to move enough to pull Miroku's face from the water, and to cover himself up as best he could. While he didn't really have a problem with Kagome seeing him, he knew she was far too prudish to think the same way, unless someone's life was at stake. He had learned that much from experience.

"InuYasha! The Tetsusaiga is gone!" He just sat there for a minute, shocked, before lanching into a string of curses. Rage helping whatever it was that was the matter with him wear off, he threw the naked monk onto the shore, and dragged himself out too. Kagome promptly dropped their clothes and turned around, her face going several shades of red. InuYasha didn't even bother drying off, pulling on his hakama and securing it as fast as he could. He slapped the monk across the face to snap him out of it faster, which actually did seem to work. "You two follow and grab Seiichi on the way, I've got to get Sesshomaru to stop, if Sango hasn't already."

* * *

><p>InuYasha burst into the clearing that the dragon his brother used had stopped in for a second, but quickly noticed that Sesshomaru was in face absent. His scent almost completely not there, some remanent carried by the dragon and the kappa who served him. "That's enough Jaken!" Well, if he couldn't find Sesshomaru, his servant was the next best thing. It would also seem that his brother's absence meant that he had not in fact stolen Tetsusaiga again, but his servant had taken it upon himself to do so.<p>

As the kappa turned to run, InuYasha jumped across the clearing, into his path. "Give me back my Tetsusaiga." Jaken backed away a few paces. "I don't know anything about it!" "Oh yeah? Well once you give it back to me, you can lead me back to him so I can return his…" InuYasha suddenly found himself sprawled on the ground, back on the other side of the clearing, dirt and dust falling all around him.

"Master Jaken!" InuYasha stared up at the dragon flying above him, and decided he must have hit his head too hard on that last fall. Why else would there be a human girl sitting on his brother's dragon, rescuing Jaken? "Rin! You fool! Why did you return?"

Ah-Un landed beside Jaken, and the girl grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up, dropping Tetsusaiga to do so. As they climbed into the air, the rest of the group ran into the clearing. Miroku and Shippo went to aid InuYasha, while Kagome and Seiichi stared up at the dragon as it gained distance.

"RIN-CHAN! AH-UN! JAKEN-SAMA! PLEASE COME BACK! I'M HERE!" All eyes were on the screaming, crying pup as he tried in vain to call back the three being who knew how he could get home again. Kagome held him to her shoulder as he cried, and InuYasha went to retrieve his sword. "We were so close… How did Jaken not see you with us when he stole my sword? And who's that girl?"

"…She's …Rin…" Seiichi got up, and started walking back to the camp, feeling totally dejected. The others slowly followed a bad feeling that the next attempt to return the young western heir would also not be their last.

* * *

><p>"I have what you wanted."<p>

"I can see that. But I was lead to believe you would find me one that was stronger."

"Does it matter? You will still be able to use it's power."

"And it will allow me to fade into thin air?"

"I cannot guarantee how long its powers will last, but hai, so use them wisely. Now, about my payment?"

A single, darkly glowing shard of crystal was propelled through the gloom, and landed in a wickedly clawed hand. Outside, the clouds covering the moon parted, and the flood of light illuminated the bloodied form of a young boy, being held up by another clawed hand. He was thrown forward, and landed at the feet of the being who had ordered him be brought there. His red eyes sparkled with an evil glee as he looked over the injured, but still living elemental youkai child, and he almost didn't hear the ring of bells when the other being in the room turned to leave.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Naraku…"

"The pleasure was all mine… Satoshi."

The dark Kitsune closed the door behind him just as the horrid sounds of the shadow elemental child being absorbed into the revolting spider hanyou began, and soon the only thing that gave away his recent presence, was the dying echoes of bells.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I am so evil *grins*<em>

_Most of this chapter was based on episode 79 of the anime, "Jaken's plan to steal Tetsusaiga". And how the hell has Jaken not noticed his master's son? Pure dumb luck and stupidity._

_He never got close enough in his first plot, Seiichi was covering his face to hide from the smell of his incense in the second plot, and in the third plot Seiichi ducked under the water while Jaken was peeping._

_Sesshomaru is starting to get a bit worried about Tsu, who is still on a rampage trying to find Seii-chan. Because she is in her true form, there is no locket, thus no way for Sessh to sense her from a distance._

_And what are Satoshi and Naraku doing together might you ask? *Laughs evily* I'm not telling!_

_I'm still sick, but I managed to get this chapter done with an hour of note taking and planning, then 5-6 hrs of writing, no breaks._

_I hope you have enjoyed the fact that I managed to get two chapters out on the same day, possibly more if I can keep up this writing-inspiration streak. I think it might be the tea… Thanks for reading!_


	46. Note to Readers

Hi all,

I know its been a long time since I last updated, and I would like to tell you that I will not be updating THIS version of Last of my clan again. However, I have started a much needed re write of the story, and will shortly be uploading it. I will be leaving this version up until the re write has caught up, and if anyone has suggestions or comments about how they would like the new version to be improved, feel free to either comment here, there or PM me.

I started this fanfiction years ago, and it was my first experience with writing a longer story, or one not needed for a class. I have improved since, and wish to bring the fan fiction up to a higher standard. I will be removing some of the fangirl japanese (unless lots of people say otherwise), and reducing some of the silliness that the story gained partway through.

I am grateful for all the support from everyone over the years, and I hope everyone enjoys the rewrite!

-Zephyr Drake


End file.
